


Aparecium

by LadyKenz347



Series: Aparecium Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Love Triangles, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: **Complete**Aparecium: The Revealing SpellNine years after the Great Battle, and 4 years after Hermione fled England, she returns with her son for the first time.Draco can't help but notice that there is a strong resemblance with the young boy, and Hermione can't help but fight the inevitable.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back sooner than I thought. Hoping I can keep the same momentum I did with my previous stories, but not sure I'll make it everyday.

August 4th, 2008

Hermione stood on the landing of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, rain misting from the cloudy skies. She hadn’t stood on these steps in a very long time, longer than she could recall.

This place had been their haven once, their sanctuary from the madness. Everything dark and covered in cobwebs. It was almost unrecognizable now. Ginny had truly done a number on it, after Harry decided he didn’t want to sell it.

“Mummy, how much longer are we going to wait?” A small voice spoke up to her, still holding her hand.

“Sorry, love. Let’s go.” She reached up and pressed the doorbell, and within a second the door flung open.

“I was wondering how long you were going to lurk on my doorstep.” Harry had grown up in the 4 years since she had seen him. His hair was still messy and his glasses still out of date, but his frame had filled, and he had stubble on his sharp jawline.

“You knew I was out here?” she questioned.

“I’m an Auror, Hermione. Of course, I knew you were out here. Have you started to make a habit of standing in the rain outside of people’s houses?”

She laughed to herself, “I just needed a minute. Harry Potter, meet Liam Granger,” she beamed at the little boy at her side.

“Well, how do you do Mr. Granger! I’ve heard so much about you and I’m sure you know all about me!” He smiled brightly at the young boy.

“Mummy says you’d be sad if you went to ‘merica, no one knows you there,” he said simply, as Harry’s face fell. Liam did not mince words or spare feelings. He was highly logical and extremely blunt, almost to a fault.

“Oh, I didn’t mean like that,” Harry retreated, “Obviously. I just meant that, your mother might have… oh, nevermind. Come in, you two.” Hermione was sniggering to herself, and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

“It’s good to see you. Really good.”

“I can’t believe you have a son,” Harry said, staring after the brown, curly haired child as he took a child’s book out of his bag and sat down on the couch, “He’s absolutely nothing like you. How is he reading? He’s four. Albus can’t even sit long enough to hear a story.”

Hermione laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, “Where are the boys?”

“Upstairs, I had no idea how long you were planning to stand in the rain. Didn’t want to get their hopes up that company had arrived. BOYS! Come on down! Aunt Hermione is here!”

Hermione looked over at Liam, and smiled. He really was just like her, ever serious and honest. He was such an easy child, although sometimes gave her a run with his quick mouth.

Even as a baby, Liam was a quick to learn, well tempered, little ball of pudge. He had the sweetest little rolls on his thighs, and his pale eyes always seemed more mature than his age suggested. He was born knowing.

“Have you taken him to your parents yet?” Harry asked casually, and Hermione tensed.

“I haven’t… I.. you know how they are…”

“Hermoine, you know that’s not your fault. You did what you thought was right, what was right. Memory spells on Muggles, they just don’t always work the same. They are still your parents, they still love you.”

“They are completely freaked out by me. They remember up until I was 11, and then they woke with a fully grown daughter and half a world away. They don’t know me, they don’t...like me.”

Just then a thunderous noise came barreling down the steps. Two young boys stopped abruptly in front of her.

“James Potter! Is that you?!” she blurted.

“Hi, Aunt Hermione,” James blushed, he was the spitting image of Harry, all messy haired and green eyes, his glasses were more modern but it took Hermione’s breath away to see the young man before her.

“Hullo!” an even smaller version of Harry piped up from behind his brother, although this one had red hair, “I’m Albus! Mummy says you brought me a friend.”

Hermione smiled at the pair of them, “Why yes, I did. His name is Liam. Liam, come say hello!” She called into the sitting room.

“MUUUUUUM!” he whined.

“Liam!”

She heard a loud, exasperated sigh and begrudging feet being dragged along the floor.

“Hello,” He tilted his chin up and looked down at his nose at the boys, even though he was much smaller than James, he still pulled it off. “Can I go back to my book now?”

“No. Don’t you want to play with Albus?”

“Play?” he said it as if the word was contaminated.

“Do you want to see my new broom? It’s not a big boy broom, Mum said not yet, but Dad said yes. Maybe for Christmas, anyway, it’s up in my room.” Albus looked hopefully at Liam, and Liam mashed his lips together and furrowed his brow.

“I guess, because if I say no I’ll get in trouble,” he answered honestly.

“Liam!” he looked up in fake surprise, and mouthed ‘What?’ at her.

Liam groaned and walked past her to follow Albus, who was skipping back down the hall and up the stairs. Liam looked like his shoes were filled with concrete and he looked woefully back at his mother, who sent him an encouraging smile.

“Keep an eye on the boys, will ya?” Harry wrapped an arm around James’ shoulders and squeezed, James nodded and trailed after the young boys.

“Drink, Hermione? Ginny should be here any minute.”

“Love one, wine, please.”

Harry walked over to the new bar that they had installed, and Hermione looked at it thoughtfully.

“How will you make sure the boys don’t get into your spirits?”

Harry laughed, “I’m a wizard, Hermione. A very talented wizard, if I say so myself. They haven’t a chance.”

He returned with a glass of wine for Hermione and a firewhisky for himself. He motioned for her to sit at the large couch next to the fireplace, and he took a seat across from her. She looked around the room, and noticed how beautiful this home was. She hardly recognized it from their time during the war.

The walls were a lovely pastel blue and all the decorations were a muted neutral colors, with clocks and pictures adorning the wall.

“The house looks great, Harry.”

“Ginny & Molly worked their magic, no pun intended. It really did turn out great, I’m happy to still have it.”

“I’ll need a proper tour later.”

“Of course.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, it had been so long since they’d seen each other face to face.

“I know you’ve told me you don’t want to talk about it…”

“Harry…” she warned.

“Hermione, you just up and leave, and then almost a year later, tell us you’ve had a child. I need to know what happened, why’d you leave? Who’s the father?”

“Harry, you don’t need to know those things. You want to know those things,” she paused, “Heard from Ron?”

Harry scoffed, “Hardly. Big shot hardly has time to see his own family, the tosser.”

“He’s your best friend, Harry,” she chided.

“Is he? He cheated on my other best friend, sold all of our stories for profit, and now travels around visiting every pub in Europe, reminiscing about the golden days, signing books that were basically written by Rita Skeeter. With friends like that…”

“You know, even after everything, I don’t think he’s a bad guy. He’s just… lost. He always was. You’re a hard act to follow, Mr. Potter, even I can attest to that,” she tipped her wine glass at him, and then too a long drink.

“Hermione…” he looked embarrassed, but before he could finish, the Floo roared to life and Ginny strode through, decked out in her Quidditch jersey and fumbling with her duffel and broom.

“Shit, sorrysorrysorry! I know, I’m late!” she dropped her gear by the door and leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek. “Hermione! Merlin, you’re a sight for sore eyes if I ever saw one. We’ve missed you!”

Hermione stood and wrapped her stinky friend in a hug, “Missed you too, Ginny! Your boys are just dashing, I can’t believe after your childhood you’re still stuck in a house of boys!”

“I’m still holding out for a girl, just have to get old grumpy pants on board,” she motioned to Harry, who rolled his eyes.

“Hungry? I’ve got something ready, just need to heat it up!”

“Famished, thanks Gin.”

“Right, I’m going to pop up and smother your son in a few kisses from a complete stranger, change, and then, WE EAT!” She hurried up the stairs, and Harry looked on after her, a sad look in his eyes.

“Everything alright?”

“Yea, it’s alright. She’s just busy these days, it’s hard on all of us,” he smiled at Hermoine, “but you don’t care about all that! So work is ok with you taking a leave?”

“I mean, they don’t have much choice do they?”

Hermione’s parents had never been quite the same since they were tracked down in Australia. They were shocked to find they had a fully grown daughter, who was a witch, who had sent them off into an unknown corner of the world, while she fought off a maniac wizard intent to kill off her kind… yea, it was a lot.

They eventually understood, or tried to, but for the most part they acted as if they had both gone insane at the same time, they never fully recovered.

Her dad was worse off, the memory charm affected his short term memory as well, and he often had a hard time placing the most everyday notions, he would forget what the toaster did, would stare at the radio.

His mom did alright, was definitely the one to help along her father. Unfortunately, she had a nasty spill down the stairs, and was now nursing a broken leg. Hermione had offered to have Harry come by and heal her, but Jean Granger was horribly wary of any type of magic. She had already made it perfectly clear that she didn’t want it to be used in her house.

They had never met Liam, never made an effort or requested a picture. She hoped that by meeting him, they would feel a connection to her and her child.

Ginny came down the stairs, dressed more casually and hollered that she would be starting dinner.

“How’s work?” Hermione broke the silence.

“It’s going well, up for a promotion here soon I think, and we are doing some work with a closely with someone who has some a Gringott’s Vault filled with dark artifacts. We are about to be up to our ears in dark magic, we could certainly use someone with your expertise, if you’re free.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I’m planning on being here 2 weeks max, MUNY needs me back as soon as I can, the whole department will probably be in shambles.”

“Tell me what the hell that stand for again? I’m having horrible flashbacks to spew.”

“It’s SPEW, first of all. Second, it’s the Magical University of New York, and I work for the Magical History Department.”

“Right. Knew that.”

“Right,” she laughed, “Dinner smells good, let’s go help Ginny.”

They made their way into the kitchen, and took it as an exceedingly good sign that Liam had not snuck away from the Potter boys yet, he wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, much more appreciating his privacy.

Ginny was finishing dinner, and Hermione was helping set the table, when the Floo roared, signaling a new arrival.

“Expecting someone?” Ginny turned to Harry, and he shrugged his shoulders, making his way into the foyer.

“Potter, damn. Don’t you answer your interdepartmental memos? It says URGENT for a reason, where’s Gin?”

Hermione dropped the ceramic plate she was holding and it crashed around her feet. _Shit_. She would recognize that voice anywhere and immediately started checking the room for escape options.

“Hermione! Are you alright?” Ginny started fussing over her, and magically repared the dish. Draco strode confidently into the room and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Hermione, “Merlin, Hermione! She looks as though she’s seen a ghost!” Ginny said panicking.

Draco Malfoy had certainly changed in the last 4 and a half years, he wasn’t taller, but he was more filled out, muscular. He too sported a messy quaff of hair and he had a light stubble growing along his jaw. He still had the arrogant smirk twisting up his face, and his too familiar silver eyes were currently burning holes into her skull.

“Granger?”

“Glad to see your brain hasn’t entirely failed you, Malfoy. Here for dinner?” Ginny finally said, when it was clear Hermione was stuck in a trance.

“Hey Gin,” he walked over and she offered her cheek and he kissed it quickly, casually, “Sure, I’m starved.”

“What in the fuck is going on right now? Have I been drugged?” Hermione started patting down her person, checking to see if anything was out of place, maybe an arm or something sprouting from her middle, giving her a clue that this was an extreme hallucination.

“Er, Hermione, you know I mentioned that person I was working with? With the Gringotts vault? That would be Malfoy, we’ve been working together for a few years actually.”

“And you.. Didn’t think to mention it?” her eyes wide as saucers as she stared incredulously at her best friend, “And he’s in your house? Kissing your wife? And alls well?”

“We’ve become… shit, I guess you’d say friends?” Harry cringed as he said the words, “Yea, we’re friends. I swear he’s not the same prat we hated at Hogwarts.”

“HEY!” Draco hollered, his mouth full of stolen bread.

“Come on mate, even you know you were a right git.”

“Still, you shouldn’t say it. It’s rude, ya know?”

“It’s been almost ten years, Hermione. We’ve all changed, Malfoy too. Sometimes, he shows up unannounced and eats my wife’s cooking, I was planning on telling you while you’re in town, but I thought he had a date tonight, and wouldn’t be bombarding our dinner plans. Obviously, I was wrong.”

A date? A stab of jealousy that was unwarranted and definitely unwanted twisted in her gut and she pulverized it, this was all past her.

“I’m sorry…” she shook her head, “Hello, Malfoy. I just, was a little taken by surprise,” Hermione’s heart was pounding in her chest and she was having what she was sure was double vision. “I, um, I think I should go. You guys hang out. I’m totally knackered after travelling, and I still have to go see my parents.”

She heard a stampede of feet above them, and her ears started burning.

“Liam and you need to eat before you go, I am my mother’s daughter after all, you aren’t leaving on an empty stomach.”

“Who’s Liam?” Draco nodded his head at Harry, “Boyfriend?”

“Kid.”

“Kid?! Granger you have a kid?”

“Uhm, well yes. I really do need to go, okay? I’ll pop by again.”

Just then the stampede made their way into the kitchen, the Potter boys leading the way quickly followed by Liam.

“Hey, Uncle Draco,” James nodded, and Draco ruffled his already messy hair, and then playfully punched Albus’ shoulder. Right, definitely drugged or worse… maybe dead?

“Hey guys, you still up for some Quidditch this weekend?”

“Yep, been practicing. I think we’ve got Mum and Dad this weekend.”

Draco laughed and then looked past the Potter boys and his eyes got abnormally wide staring at the sharp featured, full lipped, silver eyed boy.

“You’re.. Li-Liam?” Draco stuttered, “You look…” he couldn’t finish, he just stared intently at the small child. “How old are you?”

“Liam Granger, how do you do? Mum makes me say that, but I don’t really care,” he announced, huffing. “I’m four, but I’m mature for my age. Mum, I’m starving.”

“See! He’s hungry! You’re eating, sit down,” Ginny pointed at them with her spoon.

Hermione grimaced and swore to whatever God might be listening, to get her through this meal and she would be forever in their debt. She hugged Liam close to her and kissed his temple, he started shrugging her off and made to sit.

Ginny served up a beautiful roast and everyone sat in horrible, tense silence.

“This is wonderful, Mrs. Potter, thank you,” Liam spoke again.

“Does your mother make you say that as well?” Harry asked, smiling at his plate.

“Only the thank you.”

“You’re very well spoken for a four year old…” Draco narrowed his eye at the small boy at the other end of the table.

“I can read too,” he boasted.

“Yes, well he is the offspring of Hermione Granger,” Ginny quipped.

“I didn’t realize you’d gotten married, Granger,” Draco pressed.

“I didn’t,” she rushed, taking a big bite of potato, “Ginny tell me about the Harpies!”

“Right…” Draco murmured, still staring.

“Mum, he has my hair, have you noticed?” Liam nodded at Draco.

“Shush,” she hissed at Liam who was making a poor attempt at whispering.

“Well, my normal hair. It looks like his, it’s odd, don’t you think?”

“What’s he saying about my hair?” Draco called from the end of the table, and eyebrow lifted.

“Probably that you spend far too much time on it, trying to it to get how naturally good mine looks,” Harry joined.

“Nothing,” she glared at her son, who made a confused expression at her, and then turned to Draco.

“I said we have the same hair, which is weird, because I’ve never seen anyone else with hair like mine,” he spoke directly to Draco.

“You have brown curly hair..”

“No, I don’t. It’s a spell. Mommy wanted it brown, I don’t know why, she wouldn’t say.”

Draco narrowed his eyes and swallowed thickly, he took out his wand and whispered, “Finite Incantatem,” and Hermione thought she would vomit, her hands were shaking and her face flushed.

Slowly Liam’s hair faded from the dark brown wild curls, to a soft platinum blonde.

“See! Told you Albus!” Liam stuck his tongue out, in a very un-Liam like fashion.

“Shit, he did say that!” James laughed, as Ginny reprimanded him about his cursing, “I’m just saying! He said he was blonde, and we literally laughed at him til we cried. We thought he was crazy!”

“Sorry, Liam,” Albus flushed.

Draco’s face was somehow even paler than his normal moonlit complexion.

“How old did you say you were, Liam?” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“I’m four, but I’m mature for my age. Mummy says.”

“Um… Granger, might I have a word. Outside?”

“You know, I really don’t think it’s a good time.”

She looked at the Potters who were staring back and forth between the now obvious resemblance between Liam and Draco, their mouths hanging open, full of roast.

“Liam and I should go…”

“I insist,” Draco threw his napkin against the table, making everyone jump, and walked out the back door into the rain.

“Mum?”

“It’s ok, dear. I’ll be just a moment.”

She hated lying to her son.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved reading your guys' comments on Chapter 1! Keep up the comments, and I'll keep up daily posting, deal?? 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter!

May 2, 2003

The firewhiskey was shit. Seriously, five year memorial and they couldn’t get any better than this swill? Draco was sure the Leaky Cauldron served better to their rats.

Draco had really been quite adamant that he didn’t need to attend this little soiree. Frankly, it was a waste of a good Friday night. He had spent one too many years in this hall, watching these tossers get their arses kissed, did he need to do it again every couple years?

Tonight, the Golden Fuckwads of Gryffindor would be getting crowned or sainted, or whatever you wanted it to call it into the Order of Merlin. Draco? Well Draco would be getting very drunk, and he was well on his way to establishing that end.

Since the war, his Gringotts Vaults had been gutted time and again. He had wanted to show the world that he had changed, that he didn’t hold on to the same beliefs his lunatic father had instilled in him. He had shown this by funding the rebuilding of the Wizarding England.

New bridge? Sure, here you go. Oh, Hogwarts needs funding for the stone wall my father and uncle blasted down? Here’s another 200,000 Galleons. No project too small, no amount too large.

The Malfoys still had more money than they could spend in their lifetime, and honestly, he was happy to give some of the old coots money back to society.

In doing so, it had created a new era for the Malfoys. Philanthropists instead of psychopaths. He was now expected to attend ribbon cutting and award ceremonies. At least there was free booze.

He was set to begin work with the Ministry next month, although he would retain his position at Malfoy & Co., he was going to be setting the groundwork with the Auror Department and Department of Magical Law Enforcement to revolutionize the Dark Arts Protection Services.

According to the Minister, with his “in-depth understandings of the workings of dark wizards”, as he had so kindly put it, Draco would be able to assist in the protection of Muggleborns and other magical creatures from his old schoolmates. Draco agreed. Whatever.

It had been a very long time since he gave a shit about what blood status somebody had, way before the war. It was obvious when he started school that Muggleborns weren’t some feral, foaming at mouth, filthy beasts. He assumed it was just a story to scare pureblooded children, something their parents warned them about at bedtime so they’d behave. That is until the war began and he was shocked to find that some people did actually think that about Muggleborns. Idiots.

So, thanks to his new found hobbies of paying for the Ministry’s pet projects and volunteering his time to helping Muggleborns, the Minister had insisted that he come tonight and mingle among the good guys.  
“Malfoy!” Draco groaned at the familiar voice, and turned with a fake smile on his face.

“Potty! Weaselette! How wonderful of you to stop by and ruin my night,” He tipped his glass lavishly at them.

“Oh hush, Ferret. We are just being polite,” Ginny grinned, waving over his shoulder at some other twit who she probably thought was infatuated with the pair of them.

“I hear you’ll be joining us next month for some fun in the Auror Department! I’m sure it will be...stimulating…” Potter was trying to play nice, that was obvious.

“What’s the deal, Potter? Why are you being all smiley and nice? No need to pretend with me, I dislike you as much as you dislike me. I assure you.” Draco took another large gulp of his drink and winced at the bitter taste.

“Ginny, can I have a moment?” She nodded and kissed his cheek, returning to the other would be Martyr’s of the war. Draco never understood why they were so celebrated for being reckless in their pursuit of victory, so willing to die for their cause. Draco had never been willing to die for anything, but if he had, he would have at least tried out a few other options before jumping feet first into a mess of Death Eaters.

“Time for the nasty words, Potter? Now that the missus is out of earshot?” Draco sneered at him.

“Listen, Malfoy. What happened when we were kids, it’s over. It’s been five years, for Merlin-sake. I know you’ve been doing a lot since then, and I just want to say… I can look past what happened, if you can.”

Draco eyed him warily, and stared at the outstretched hand for a long minute, before finally taking it and shaking it firmly.

“What the hell, Potter, nothing to lose at this point. Cheers,” they both downed their large firewhiskeys and Potter grinned like a child on Christmas morning. He looked like a maniac, grown men shouldn’t smile like that.

“Do you want to join our table?” he motioned over to where he could see the rest of the Wonderkins, and broke out in a laugh that almost caused him to choke.

“That might be a little soon, Potter. Thanks. I’ll see you next month,” Harry nodded and turned to walk back, “And Potter!”, he turned again, “Congratulations. On the award and the uh… obvious addition.”

Draco nodded in the direction of Ginny’s swelling belly and Harry broke out in that maniacal smile again, shit he was a creep.

\------

An hour or so later, Minister Shacklebolt stood at Dumbledore’s old podium, flanked by Headmistress McGonagall and the Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, whose name Draco could not remember.

“My dear friends, I am so honored that tonight we are gathered to commemorate the end of a truly awful time in our wizarding history. A time that I am sad to say, took the lives of many. Tonight we honor their brave sacrifice to the cause, and we celebrate those who rose to the call.

In the five years since the end of the war, the Order of Merlin have decided to recognize 5 individuals and wish to honor them for their bravery tonight.

We will begin with our recipients for the Order of Merlin, Second Class. First, Narcissa Malfoy.”

Draco blanched and his hands immediately started sweating, Mother was not in attendance tonight, and she certainly had not let on that she would be accepting a bloody Order of Merlin.

“Her bravery in the face of absolute demise saved our dear Harry Potter and us all, from a fate worse than death. She has been nominated by Mr. Harry Potter, and she has requested that her son, Draco Malfoy, accept the award in her absence.”

 _Fucking perfect_. He painted a large smile on his face, and what started as a slow, unsure clap suddenly turned into a thunderous applause. He stood and buttoned his robe jacket, before making his way to the stage.

Harry Potter, with a grin that looked dangerously close to splitting his entire head into two pieces, held out a medal attached to a purple ribbon.

“Draco Malfoy, please accept this honor, as an inductee of the Order of Merlin, Second Class for achievement or endeavour beyond the ordinary for you mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and all of her sacrifices in the days of past.”

Draco almost laughed, ‘all of her sacrifices’. Narcissa Malfoy not only let Harry Potter play dead, but she played dead for the entirety of the war. She never stuck her neck out, never let herself be known. She just… survived. Apparently, lying to one Voldemort was enough these days.

He accepted the ribbon and smiled at the audience. He almost fainted when he realized that Shacklebolt was standing to the side of the podium, gesturing that he should speak. _Thanks Mother._

“Uhm, hello, I’m Draco Malfoy.” _Fucking obviously, good start you dolt._ “Anyway, I would like to thank the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin, The Ministry and Harry Potter for his nomination. I know my Mother would have loved to be here this evening, and I’ll make sure she knows the immense pride I feel in accepting it on her behalf.”

Something caught his eye as he spoke, and it was a besotted Weasley basically clawing at Granger’s gown, trying to get her to listen, as she swatted his hands away from her. Their silent argument seemed rather heated, and Draco was entranced by their row. Granger was a bright red, and Weasley looked on the verge of tears.

“Thank you, again,” he nodded and stepped back, shaking the hands of the Minister, Headmistress, Chief Warlock and his Royal Highness, Harry Potter.

He was going to leave the stage, but was silently instructed that he should stand while the other recipients received their awards. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The minister went on to recognize Longbottom for killing Nagini, because apparently they were low on nominees and basically anything would be enough for an Order of Merlin.

“Now, it is time that I move to our Order of Merlin, First Class. I think it comes as no surprise, that we will be honoring three very important individuals this evening--”

Shacklebolt droned on about the bravery of Hogwarts very own Suicide Squad, but Draco was completely zoned out, staring again at the quarrel between Weasley and Granger. She was right pissed, and wouldn’t even look at him, only briefly turning her head to spit out an insult by the look of it.

Draco snapped from his trance as a standing ovation spread through the crowd and applause shook the room. The three of them ascended the stairs, all wearing their hero smiles and graciously waving into the sea of fans.

Draco noticed Granger for the first time since Hogwarts had let out, she had certainly finished puberty up nicely. Her hair didn’t seem to be such a nest, her curls still full but tamed. They were pinned neatly at the nape of her neck, and the gown she wore was strapless, showing off a smattering of freckles that looked like constellations on her shoulders.

She had wide amber colored eyes and a bottom lip that was a little fuller than the top. Her frame was petite, but not the boyish frame she used to sport as a child. She had become a woman in the last 5 years, and she had the curves to prove it. Her dress was a deep shade of ruby that hugged her silhoutte until it flared out gently at her calf.

Draco had to admit, she looked rather fit. If it wasn’t Granger, than he might even have approached her at some point this evening.

“Thank you, Minister. I speak for Hermione and Ron when I say thank you, thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Your endless and unwavering support is not unnoticed, we wouldn’t be standing here today if it weren’t for all that you did in your homes and communities.

We’d like a moment of silence to remember those who lost their lives, all those years ago.”

Everyone bowed their head, including Draco. Although, at the sound of a hiss he peeked up through his lashes to see Weasley trying to hold Hermione’s hand and she was fitfully batting him away, widening her eyes and showing her teeth in a snarl. Draco chortled at her attempt at a menacing expression.

What in the world could the Wizarding World's second favorite couple possibly be sparing about that was that serious?

The ceremony ended, and after a few reporters took photos of them for tomorrow’s paper, Draco finally descended the stairs and beelined for the bar.

“Double firewhiskey,” Draco spoke quickly.

“Make that two, please,” a small, feminine voice piped up, standing next to Draco.

“Err, Granger,” Draco said awkwardly. After all, he had been watching her for the last thirty minutes and felt insanely privy to an obvious private moment.

The bartender deposited the two tumbler’s in front of them, and Hermione downed hers in a long chug, while Draco stared at her with horrified eyes.

“What? Never seen a girl drink before?” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure you just drank sewer water, I can’t believe you didn’t gag at the taste. This shit is nasty, Granger.”

“Eh, s’not so bad,” she shrugged.

“You’ve never had proper Firewhiskey then,” he announced arrogantly.

“Gonna drink that?” she reached over and snagged his glass, downing it again quickly, this time a small droplet of whiskey escaping the corner of her mouth and gliding down her chin and neck, disappearing into her cleavage.

Draco shook his head away from the distracting droplet, “Something on your mind, Granger? Celebrating a little excessively, wouldn’t you think?”

“Oh! Oh hoh hoh! I am celebrating, do you want to know why Draco Malfoy?” her voice was getting louder as the spirits were taking a quick effect on her senses.

“There is literally nothing I want to know more,” he was trying his hardest to disguise his laughter, but he was sure his mouth was betraying him, turning up into a smile.

She turned and pointed through the crowd, he followed where her fingers led and found she was pointing to a mopey, red faced, red haired Weasel.

“That sombitch, right there! You see, he was missing from the party. I, being a dotifully, dotifill?” her mouth not pronouncing the words she clearly wanted to say.

“Dutiful.”

“Right! Dutiful! I being a dottifully girlfriend, went to find him so he could get his big flashy award he cared SOOO much about. Do you know where I found him?”

“I honestly don’t, Granger.”

“He was getting his DICK SUCKED BY THAT WHORE LAVENDAR BROWN!” she screamed so that half of the party turned to stare at her, “YEP! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! Ronald Weasley, couldn’t make it through an entire party without someone sucking his dick, so he found the nearest slag, Lavendar, to give him a helping hand.”

Draco was really trying his best to hold his laughter in, but the public humiliation of the Weasel at the hand of a belligerent Granger was almost too much.

“You, Draco, you come with me,” she whispered conspiratorially. He snagged the fresh whiskey from the bar and was led by Granger to the other side of the room, where Weasley was looking positively mortified surrounded by his family and friends, who had just learned of his awful transgression.

Draco don’t know how he got such good luck, that he would get a front row seat to Weasley’s demise, but it turning into a good night indeed.

“Ronald. Draco here has agreed to have sex with me tonight,” Draco was then coughing and hacking on his failed attempt to drink from a cup, and was pounding on his chest as the acid that was this firewhiskey, burned at his esophagus and nasal passages.

“I, what?!” he hissed at her.

“Did you forget so soon, Draco?” she cooed drunkenly, “Yes, Ronald. Tonight, I am having SEX with Draco Malfoy. So don’t you dare come to my room, don’t you even think about walking by it. Get it throught your thick skull, I don’t want to see you. Take me home, Draco.”

Draco stood in rapturous awe of this insane witch. He was pretty sure he was just dragged into an awful lovers spat, but the look on Weasels face was worth every second. He successfully downed his drink and set the glass on the table behind Weasely, throwing him an evil wink with a side of smirk, and led Granger from the Great Hall.

When they were safely outside, Draco removed his hand from her lower back.

“Right, well I was ready to leave anyway, so thanks for the out. It’s been a pleasure, Gra--”

 

“Are you insane? You’re coming to my hotel!”

“I...er.. What? You can’t be serious, you want me to shag you? You’re completely pissed!”

“No, you don’t really have to shag me,” Draco didn’t miss the way she said ‘had to’, like it would have been a chore for him or something, “But Ron is definitely going to call my bluff tonight, and I need to you to be there.”

“And why would I agree to come and have such a scintillating sexless night with you?”

“Well, you could consider it atonement for terrorising me for years,” he winced, that was true… he did do that, “Or you could do it, because the look on Ron Weasley’s face when we answer my hotel door later, is going to be something you really don’t want to miss.”

Draco thought for a minute, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Granger. On one condition.”

“Fine.”

“You forgive me for being a prat back in school.”

“You never apologized.”

“Well, it should be obvious.”

“You can’t have an implied apology, that’s not an apology. You have to actually--”

“Fuck, Granger. Ok, I’m sorry for being a dick when I was a kid. Better?”

“Meh, fine. Let’s go and let’s get some of that good firewhiskey on the way?” Hermione giggled, and Draco would have thought the noise would have given him a headache, but it didn’t. He actually rather liked it.

\-----

Draco and Hermione sat cross legged on the bed, snacking on some Muggle food she had ordered, Nachos or something like that, and sipping on Ogden’s Finest Firewhisky. Granger had begrudgingly agreed that the previous whiskey was shit, after she had been fully harassed by Draco, until she admitted it.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the TV that was playing some insane show where cops chased people down for the most absurd crimes he had ever heard of. One man had been arrested and handcuffed on the cement completely naked.

“Ok,” Hermione yawned, “I’m officially tired. Will you hand me my bag, just there,” she pointed at the end table on his side.

He handed it over and she pulled out two small vials and a silk nightgown. Draco gulped.

“You should undress, by the way, Ron will be coming by soon, I guarantee it.”

“You want me to answer the door stark naked?!” Draco shouted.

Hermione giggled again, “Of course not, will you just get down to your underwear? At least your shirt off? He won’t believe it if you're sitting in your collared shirt and trousers,” she hopped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom, leaving the two vials on the bed.

He peeked over and saw a Sobering Potion and a Contraceptive Potion. The Sobering Potion would definitely help to clear her head, and she should be feeling right as rain in an hour, and would effectively avoid a hangover tomorrow. Smart girl for thinking to pack those along, he would need to pick up that little habit.

The second, was probably habit. He had heard Contraceptive Potions worked better if you took them every day, so she was probably just being safe.

Draco stood and started to unbutton his white shirt, having already removed his tie. He let the fabric slide off his sculpted shoulders and folded the shirt neatly, about to place it on the chair, before realizing in the throes of passion, he wouldn’t do so.

He instead tossed his shirt over by the front door and undid his belt, tossing it near the end of the bed. His pants followed.

He heard a door click, and turned to see Granger with her hair piled up on her head in a messy knot and her nighty hanging from her frame, barely clinging to her breasts. He could faintly make out her nipples, before he reminded himself that he was dangerously close to pitching a tent in his briefs and alerting Granger to his nefarious thoughts.

“Holy shit,” Hermione whispered staring at his almost naked form, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

“It’s not polite to stare, Granger.”

“Did you… did you always look like that?”

“What are you on about?”

“I mean, oh come on, you know! With the six pack and the biceps and stuff, I mean… shit,” Draco had never been insecure or shy a day in his life, but he felt a slow blush spread across his cheeks as this drunken witch appraised him so openly and so appreciatively.

“Stop looking at me like that!” She looked like a lioness, circling her prey. He felt… exposed, a first.

“Who would of thought, gangly little Draco Malfoy would turn into such a stud,” the clucked her tongue, teasing him.

“Go to bed, Granger. You’re drunk.”

“I mean, you’re hot, Draco! Seriously! You’re a git, but you’re hot!” she giggled, rounding the bed lightly on her toes and snagging the two vials off the bed.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned down the sheets on the bed, crawling in.

“Thanks for doing this, Malfoy. I… I can’t believe he would humiliate me like this. We’ve been drifting apart for awhile, but… I thought I deserved better than this.”

“Don’t mention it, Granger.”

She opened the first vial and downed it quickly, making a face. She pulled the stopper out of the second vial, and jumped as a sharp knock rapped the door.

“MIONE! I know you’re in there!” Weasley was clearly drunk, and pounding on the door in the middle of the night

Hermione eyes got wide and stood to open it, but Draco stopped her, “Just pretend to sleep, yea? I’ve got it.”

She looked at him cautiously, and nodded.

She fell back against the pillow, her hair still a mess and her nighty now askew, Draco reached down to move the thing silk strap down, so it looked like it was barely hanging, and she smiled.

Draco gave his core muscles a quick flex, glad to know Granger had appreciated them so, hopefully it was something that would make Weasley feel horribly inadequate.

He leaned his body against the door frame, his right hand bracing the side, and whipped the door open with his left.

“Shhhh, quiet Weasel.”

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Weasley looked positively barking mad, it actually kind of took Draco aback.

“Now, now, I have to ask you to please keep your voice down. Wouldn’t want to have to call security and have them take out the trash at this hour.”

“How dare you touch her, you fucking pig.”

“She rather knackered from our rounds earlier, Weasel. Would you mind popping back in the morning? Thanks, mate. And hey, don’t worry about our girl, here. She found herself a real man,” he winked and closed the door, not wanting to risk getting actually punched in the face. Weasley did always have a hot temper, and it’s best he not push his luck tonight.

He crawled into bed next to Hermione, who was indeed snoring. The witch could certainly handle her whiskey, that was for sure.

Common sense told him he could probably leave now, the Weasel had been shamed, Granger had been tucked in safely. But he didn’t, and he didn’t really know why he didn’t. Instead, he laid down facing her and watched her for a few long moments, before falling into a deep sleep himself.

\----

Draco was dreaming of soft lips kissing his collarbone and trailing up his neck, reaching his ear and sucking on it gently, grazing teeth making goosebumps cover his entire body.

When the smell of jasmine overtook his senses, and a few curls tickled his cheek, he quickly opened his eyes, realizing this was not a dream. He looked over to the clock, 3:00 AM.

Hermione was straddling his waist and planting kisses everywhere but his lips.

“Granger, we shouldn’t, your completely pissed. I can’t…”

“Sobering potion, I am fine, Malfoy. But 10 points to Slytherin for being a gentleman.”

His cock twitched as she slipped into Head Girl mode, and he all but groaned as she ground down on his quickly stiffening erection.

“Still, I don’t want you to regret--”

“I won’t. I promise. It’s just tonight,”

“Granger--”

He wanted to honestly, he did. But he felt like Weasley would be right about him, he would be a pig if he had sex with her.

“Is there something wrong with me? That Ron didn’t...and now you…” she sounded so sad, so wounded.

That wasn’t the reason why he agreed though, he agreed because he really, really wanted to shag the witch that was straddling his lap right now. That was all.

He buried his hands in her curls and brought her mouth onto his, her nails scratching down his chest.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Granger. That Weasel might not know what he gave up, but I won’t let it go to waste,” he whispered against her lips.

He bucked up into her and she whimpered as he assaulted her mouth again, prying open her lips so that his tongue could dip into her mouth, exploring and teasing with each press.

His hands slid up her creamy thighs until the reached her waist where he had expected to find her knickers, but felt her smile against his lips as he found none.

Merlin, how this night has turned around for the better.

He could feel her arousal as it wet his own briefs, causing him to stiffen even more. His hands left her waist and drifted up to the straps of her nightgown, gently pushing down the straps, revealing her beautiful breasts.

Draco could say confidently, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He palmed them firmly, and she moaned at the rough touch. He leaned up to take one of her taut nipples into his mouth, letting his teeth graze the sensitive bud slightly, while he pinched the other.

She was already mewling, and grinding harder down onto him. He flipped her suddenly, eliciting a gasp and he reached down to enter her folds with two fingers.

“Gods, you're so wet, Granger,” he purred into her ear, pumping his fingers in and out, reaching up to curl his fingers around the sweetest spot that would make her… oh yes, that would make her make exactly that sound. Draco smiled to himself.

He reached down and tugged down the front band of his briefs, not wanting to stray far enough to even let them down all the way. The band fell half way across his asscheeks, but at least his member was free and it was begging to be inside the witch beneath him.

He positioned himself so his tip was right at her entrance, only sinking in an inch and then retreating again. He continued this relentless agony, until she was writhing beneath him and begging him for more.

He entered her quickly and fully, and hissed at the new surroundings.

“Oh, fuck. You’re so tight”

Hermione groaned as he spoke in her hair, telling her every dirty thought that crossed his mind.

As he began pumping quicker inside her, he could feel her walls begin to tighten and respond around his shaft, begging for him to maintain the tempo he had set.

“Hermione, come for me.”

And she did, and it was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen, he quickly sucumbed into his own orgasm. Panting, he collapsed on top of her.

As he hovered over her, sharing in deep breaths, he realized he forgot to cast a contraceptive spell. She had taken that second potion, right? Of course, she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys??
> 
> Send some love, and I'll keep working away to send another chapter your way! :D
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: Thanks to davidwv! He caught a continuity error! For the sake of this fic, Lavender has survived the Battle of Hogwarts.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSS!! I'm so blown away by the comments, kudos and bookmarks! Thank you so much! 
> 
> As promised, lots of comments, new chapter every day!

August 4th, 2008

“Start talking, Granger,” Malfoy was tapping his foot in agitation.

“Which topic would you like me discuss?” she skirted, inspecting the roof.

“Um, that boy looks identical to me! Let’s start there.”

“I wouldn’t say he looks exactly like you, I mean he did get my curls and freckles…” she trailed off. She hated that she and Liam looked so different, it was a sore spot.

“GRANGER! Are you… are you saying he’s my son?”

“Well, erhm, yes, as a matter of speaking…” Malfoy doubled over, his hands resting on his knees. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’m going to faint. What in the fuck is going on? My son? I have a SON! GRANGER! Are you fucking mad?” she was wincing at this voice crept up higher in octave and anger.

“Listen, I… it all just got so far out of hand. I was going to tell you, someday--”

“OH! Someday, she says, maybe when he got accepted to Hogwarts? Or Graduated even? Fuck, Granger, you royally fucked this up. How is this even possible?”

“It happened the night of--”

“I’m not fucking dense, Granger. Obviously I remember the night, but you took your potion? I saw it on the bed! I saw you take it… this can’t be possible.” Draco was pacing back and forth, his hands running furiously through his hair. “It’s not possible…”

“Ok, well, that’s actually a funny part of the story,” she laughed wryly, “I took the sobering potion, I was obviously a bit drunk, and then Ron knocked on the door, and I think I dropped the potion. I was startled, I didn’t think much of it, because I normally took it daily, but obviously…”

“OBVIOUSLY!” Draco shouted at her. “What in the fuck! So you, found out and then what? You just left? Ran off to America?”

“Yes…. I just, didn’t want you to think I was trying to get your money or anything, or trying to trap you. I didn’t want you to feel like you owed us anything. I knew I’d be able to take care of Liam, and I didn’t need your help.”

“Oh, you didn’t need my help. That’s bloody brilliant, so you stole away the first four years of his life from me?”

Hermione was shocked, she hadn’t expected him to actually care about missing out on time with Liam, “Draco...honestly, I just didn’t think you’d want any part of this. It’s not exactly the glamourous bachelor lifestyle you’ve been leading. It’s been a lot of vomit, and soiled nappys. I was the one who came onto you, it was my doing. I take responsibility.”

Draco sat down and yanked at his hair, “What did you tell him?” he whispered.

“About what?”

“His father! What did you tell him about his father,” he snarled, peering up from his lashes at her.

“Oh, I just said his father lived in England,” Hermione stared at her shoes.

“Did he ask to meet me?”

Hermione started shuffling her feet, “He asked if he ever would meet his father, yes.”

“And?! Shit, are you going to make me lead you the entire way through this admission. Tell me what the fuck happened. All of it.”

“Alright, alright. Yes, we talked about his father briefly, once. He asked why he didn’t have one,” Draco groaned when she said that bit, “I said he did, but he was in London. He asked… he asked why his father didn’t want to see him, when everyone else’s did.”

Hermione’s heart ached at the remembered conversation, “Anyway, I told him that his father wasn’t able to be in his life right now. When he asked if he could meet you someday, I said yes, but that it might not happen for awhile...

Liam isn’t like most other kids, he’s insanely smart and he isn’t often emotional. He keeps all that in check most of the time. When he asked about you, he was so upset, I’m not used to seeing him like that. I didn’t want to get his hopes up, I didn’t know if you’d even claim him--”

“Claim him? What are you saying?” Draco snarled.

“Well, because I’m not pureblooded obviously.”

“You stupid witch, I don’t give a shit who your parents were. You took that decision from me, you took every memory in the first four years of my son’s life from me. I don’t even know his blasted birthday, I don’t know what he looked like when he was born,” Draco was clearly crushed, “I have a bastard for a father, a man who hit me more than he hugged me, I have always promised myself that someday, I would be better. I would love my children. You’ve made me break that promise.”

“I...I’m so sorry. I promise, I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how, or when… I’ve royally fucked this up. I know,” Hermione had tears spilling over her cheeks now.

“You’re going to tell him.”

“Draco…” she begged.

“No. You won’t be denying me any more time with my son, I guarantee you that. We will tell him. Tonight.”

“Not tonight, please. We still have to go over and meet my parents, who have never met him and hardly remember me…” sensing Draco’s disapproval, “Tomorrow. Ok, yes tomorrow. I’m staying a hotel near my parent’s house. Can you come by around lunch?”

“I’ll be there. Owl me the address.”

Hermione turned to walk back inside, “Draco? I really am sorry.”

“Yea, sure. Tell the Potter’s I apparated out. I don’t think I can see him, with him not knowing who I am.”

Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her and made her way inside.

“Boys! Upstairs!” Ginny commanded, her face hungry for information.

“Mum? What’s going on? Why was that man so angry?” Liam asked innocently.

She kneeled down and wrapped Liam in a giant hug, and he started thrashing from the affection.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Go and grab your things, we need to go meet your grandparents.”

“I have my things.”

“Ok, well go sit and read then. I’ll be just a minute.”

The boys exited the kitchen, and Harry and Ginny sat there with big, round, expecting eyes, practically salivating at the temptation of juicy gossip.

“You told me you didn’t actually sleep with him!” Harry spoke in wonder, “I thought it was just to mess with Ron!”

“It was, but whatever, yes it happened. He thought I had used protection, and I thought it’d be alright if I just missed a day.”

“How’d he take it?” The Potters were staring at her wide, wondrous eyes, eating up every delicious morsel.

“You guys need hobbies. He took it as you would expect, awfully. He’s left, by the way. He didn’t want to see Liam, like this. So, we are going to meet tomorrow.” she stood and kissed them both on their cheeks. “I need to go, I’ll fill you in later… I have to see my parents and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a shit day, I can already tell.

\---------

The next morning, Hermione clutched her coffee, leaning against the railing of her balcony.

Upon arriving at the hotel late last night, she had been informed that her standard room and been upgraded to a suite, and she didn’t pretend to guess who would have done that. She didn’t think it had anything to do with her, but now that Malfoy knew about Liam he was sure to make sure he had a silver spoon in his mouth. Hermione would need to talk to Draco about that.

Last night had gone truly awfully. Starting with the altercation with Liam’s father, and ending finally with the visit to her parents. She thought back on the tense reunion…

_“Mum, Dad, meet Liam, your grandson.”_

_“Grandparents, how do you do?” Thankfully leaving out the, ‘my mom makes me say that.’_

_“You’re a charming young man, Liam.”_

_“Yes,” he agreed, making only Hermione smile._

_Then, just deafening silence that stretched on for an hour. They didn’t really remember anything about the magical world, and they didn’t care to know about it now, which was exactly how Hermione felt about the Muggle world._

_After Liam had snuck away from the conversation to bury his face in his book, Hermione spoke candidly with her parents._

_“So, I know this is all a but uncomfortable, but I’ve come back from New York to help. I do think it’s best we move you guys to a smaller home, and get some live in help until mum is healed. Did you already have a realtor?”_

_“Jean?”_

_“It’s ok hunny. No, Hermione. We don’t have one.”_

_“Is dad alright?”_

_“He’s just a bit confused, I’ll explain it all to him later.”_

_Hermione felt a pang of guilt, she had always wrestled with the notion that it was her fault. Had she not obliviated them, her father would still be whole, would still have his practice and his life. Now, it was a shell. She had done that to her parents, the people she loved more than anything, well, except Liam._

_“Ok, well I um, I’ll speak with one tomorrow. Harry said he might know of someone from St. Mungos who works with people with memory loss, they can pop by to help with the cleaning and cooking while you're on the mend. They have some rehabilitation options for you, memory wise.”_

_“St. Mungos? I’ve never heard of that hospital.”_

_“Oh, it’s the magical hospital,” she said wincing, preparing for the inevitable._

_“Absolutely not,” her mum said flatly through tight lips._

_“Mum, it’ll make everything so much easier, I promise. She won’t put any spells on you and dad if you don’t want.”_

_“I said, no. NO. NO! No magic in his home, no more. It’s cost us enough.”_

_Jean stood grasping at her crutches and_ _making her way into their bedroom, not even acknowledging Liam, who returned the sentiment._

_Hermione looked at her father, who was staring out the window into the rain. It had definitely cost them enough, maybe more than she had been willing to pay._

————

“Mummy, what are we doing today?” Liam startled her by standing closely.

“Hi sweetie, how’d you sleep?”

“Alright. This room is very fancy, fancier than we are.”

She laughed at her son’s candor, “Yes, it is. What do you want to do today? I need to make a few calls, but that can probably wait til later this afternoon.”

“I want to see Hogwarts!” he exclaimed happily, breaking his normal mild disposition.

She chuckled, “We can’t do that… anything else?”

“Diagon Alley?” he amended, hopeful.

“We might be able to arrange that. First, I need to talk to you about something. Do you remember when we spoke about your father?”

“A little… Are we going to meet him while we are in London?”

“Yes, well, actually you met him last night... by accident.”

Liam furrowed his brow, “The man with my hair,” he stated matter of factly.

“Yes, his name is Draco.”

“That’s an odd name,”

“Yes… do you have any questions for me?” Hermione filled her lungs and held them, waiting.

“Can I call him Dad?”

The question rocked her, she hadn’t even considered that Liam would actually consider him as his dad. Liam looked almost excited, and she couldn’t help the hurt that was spreading through her chest.

Logically, she knew it was ridiculous. Her son loved her, and they could make room for Draco.

Illogically, she wondered if she hadn’t really been enough for Liam the last couple years. She had done her best, had fought through loneliness and post partum depression, she had done every late night feeding, every diaper, every comfort. She had still fallen short apparently, and she realized the enormity of her mistake. She shouldn’t have kept them apart, if not for Draco, then for Liam.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t like sports, didn’t like to talk to other people, always had his head in a book. Maybe she had failed her son.

“You’ll have to talk to him about that, but I’m sure you guys can decide on something together,” she smiled tightly.

“Mum, well what are we gonna talk about? I don’t really like talking.”

“I know love, we are just going to chat for a little bit. There is something else I need to tell you. Your dad didn’t… he didn’t know that you existed until yesterday. I never told him.”

“WHAT!” Liam stood, shouting. He never lost his temper, especially not at his mother.

“I know… it was a horrible mistake, I just… I wanted you to be older, or him to be more ready. I don’t know what I was thinking, but he knows now.”

“You lied!” he shrieked, stamping his foot on the ground and looking all the bit the small child he truly was. “You said NOT to lie!”

“I… I guess, I did. I’m so sorry Liam, can you forgive me?”

“When are we meeting him?” he looked absolutely livid at her.

“I’m sure he will be here in a little bit. Liam—“

He took a sobering breath, “Not right now, mother. I need a little space from you,” he turned and walked calmly into her bedroom, quietly closing the door.

She ought to be hurt or maybe even mad, that her son wouldn’t talk to her. Instead, she laughed. He was such a little man, so serious, so composed.

She was right, this day was going to suck.

——

Liam didn’t leave the bedroom, and when she had gone to check on him, he had simply requested that she respect his privacy. To which she rolled her eyes, and granted his request.

She sat in tense anticipation, waiting for Draco’s arrival. When a knock came on the door, Hermione’s heart dropped into her chest. Shit. She wasn’t ready.

She opened it and found Draco, looking like a Greek God. She flushed as the memory of him in his underwear flashed across her mind.

“Granger,” he stated formally.

“Hi, Malfoy. Come in,” she gestured to the grand sitting area, “Thanks for the suite, by the way. It was unnecessary, but appreciated.”

“Obviously I’m not going to have Liam sleeping on the ground in the maid's quarter as you’d have it.”

“That’s not exactly where—“

“Have you told him?” he cut her off sharply.

“I have.”

“Everything?”

“Well I left out the exact mechanics of how he was made, but yes I explained that you didn’t know about him.”

“And?!” Draco was clearly exasperated by Hermione not just saying everything at once.

“Listen, he’s still in the room. He’s mad at me, which is understandable. But... can we talk for a minute? We haven’t talked about how this is all going to work, I’m not sure how much involvement, if any you’d like. He’s asked if he can call you dad and I didn’t even know what to even say. This is all completely new for me.”

“For you?! Are you joking? You lied to the two of us for the last four years, and now you want sympathy? Get over yourself, Granger.”

He walked past her and up to the door to the en suite, and knocked lightly.

The door opened and a small, curly, blonde mop of hair stuck his peeked through the small crack.

“Hi, Liam.”

The door opened, and Liam was wearing his khaki trousers, white button up and red clip on tie. He had brushed his hair and had his shoes tied properly. Her heart felt 3 times bigger looking at her small son. He had put a lot of effort into their meeting, she couldn’t believe he had thought to get dressed to meet his father.

“Well, don’t you look sharp,” Draco smiled.

“It’s good to make a nice first impression, my mum says. I didn’t know I’d be making one last night…” he glanced at his shoes.

“I didn’t either…Let’s start over, shall we?”

“Ok.”

“I’m Draco, but you don’t have to call me that.”

“I’m Liam, and I’d like it if you called me that.” Draco and Hermione laughed.

Hermione had a few fat tears sliding down her upturned cheeks, she couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. She had avoided even the thought of them meeting for so long, that she hadn’t any expectations. But this? This was ok.

“Right, I’ve brought you something.”

“Oh, you didn’t need to do that, Draco!” They both glared at her over, and silenced her. She moved to sit down on the couch, and would really try to keep her mouth shut. Really! She would.

Draco reached in his pocket and grabbed a small black box, he knelt down in front of Liam and it almost looked like he was proposing.

He opened the box and Liam stared at the small object for a long time, not saying anything.

“I have no idea what that is,” he stated clearly and without enthusiasm.

Draco laughed, “It’s a crest. Well it’s a pin, but it’s my family crest...your family crest. You’re a Malfoy,” Draco said with pride.

“What is a Malfoy?”

“It’s my surname, of course. It’s a very respectable wizarding family, if you tell them your name is Malfoy, you’ll be respected.”

“But my last names Granger,” he announced placidly.

“Well, yes, of that I am aware.” Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione who quickly averted her gaze to study the carpet.

“But, you’re also part of my family now, and we are Malfoy’s. You don’t have to wear it, I just, I got one when I was born. You would have too, if… if circumstances had been different.”

Liam studied Draco for a moment with a quizzical brow, “Ok, I’ll wear it. I like snakes. Did you know that certain snakes have over 200 teeth? They don’t bite, the teeth point back to keep their prey trapped in their mouth.”

“Merlin. No, of course I didn’t know that.” Draco looked mortified at his son, “But I’m glad to hear you like snakes, maybe we still have time to make you a Slytherin. That’s the best house, bar none.”

“I can’t be in Slytherin! That’s at Hogwarts.”

“Where else would you possibly go? Don’t tell me your mom wants to send your off to Beauxbatons, though I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I’ll go to Ilvermorny.”

“In America?!” Draco exclaimed in surprise.

“I live in America, in New York. I have an apartment, and a cat. Mum sometimes lets me go to work with her. You should see the library, someday I’m going to read every book. But mum says they are too big for me right now, so I bring my own books. Do you like to read?”

“Um, yes. I do. And I’m sure I have a library at my home that would put your mothers to shame. We will discuss your schooling later, but I do have a strong feeling it won’t be in America,” Draco was trying to speak kindly to Liam, but Hermione could hear the disdain was meant for her.

Of course, she’d be taking Liam back to America. That was their home, her work was there, her cat. They could figure out a way that Draco could still see Liam a few times a year, yes, of course he’d be amenable to that.

“So, do you have a mother and father?” Liam questioned.

“I do, they live in the north country now, so I don’t see them much.”

“Do they know about me? My other grandparents did, but they didn’t care to know me either.”

“Well, no, they don’t know about you, I only just learned about you. But I’m afraid they left a lot to desire as parents, I’m not sure how they will fare as grandparents.”

“Ok,” Liam said unaffected.

“I was wondering, if you’d like to spend some time with me. I don’t know if you have time.”

“Mother, do I have time?”

“Sure, honey. I’d like to come though, if that’s alright.”

“I guess…” they both said in the exact same voice, slightly disappointed.

“Let’s just walk before we run guys. Ok? Liam mentioned wanting to see Diagon Alley, are you up for that, Draco?”

“You know, I think I have a few spare Galleons burning a hole in my pocket, with your name on them Liam. I’d love to go to Diagon Alley.” he smiled conspiratorially, and proffered his arm. Liam took it excitedly and Hermione sighed. So much for avoiding a silver spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Draco's reaction? 
> 
> I'm really going to try to update daily, so send me your thoughts and I'll keep good on my end of the deal!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in a day?! Oh boy, oh boy! 
> 
> I'll still do my best to get another one to you tomorrow if you pay me with kisses and comments of course.

They arrived in Diagon Alley with a POP! Liam closed his eyes and steadied himself, but when he opened his eyes, they were wide with wonder and excitement. 

“Mum! We are really here! Mister… Draco,” Liam stuttered, not knowing what to call him, Draco frowned. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but Mister Draco wasn’t it. “Did you know my mother freed a Dragon from Gringotts? It’s true. She wouldn’t lie, she never lies. Well except about me to you, and you to me.” 

“LIAM!” Hermione quickly reprimanded, but they both ignored her. 

“You know I think I did hear something about your Mother doing some rather reckless things, freeing a Dragon doesn’t surprise me all that much. She has very stupid friends, after all.” That earned Draco a quick smack on his shoulder, but Draco didn’t care, it was true. 

“Mum, do you still have a Gringotts account? Mister Draco, I’ve read all about these vaults, and the amazing things inside. You can take a train car down to your vault, and there are goblins working there!” Draco watched as Liam was practically vibrating with adrenaline. 

“Don’t you all have wizarding shops in America?”

“Of course,” she rolled her eyes, “This is different. He’s obsessed with wizarding London, we’ve kind of assimilated into No-maj life, so a whole secret world is pretty exciting for a small boy.” 

“No-maj?”

“Muggles.”

“Oh. Well, Liam, even if your mother does have a Gringotts vault, I can guarantee, mine is better. Let’s pay one a visit shall we?”

“Really? Honestly? Mum is it okay?” Liam looked all starry eyed at his mother, and she shrugged. 

“It’s your day guys, but Draco… um, I’m not sure if we shouldn’t glamour his hair? We are getting rather a lot of looks.” 

“No! Mum, I like my hair, I don’t want you to charm it.” 

“I understand, Liam. But we aren’t sure if Draco is quite ready to go public about all this, Mummy and Draco walking around Diagon Alley is going to turn enough heads.”

“I’m not ashamed of him,” Draco said coldly, and Liam beamed up at him, “Come on, Liam.”

“I didn’t say you were-- oh, Merlin. You two are just going to gang up on me all day then?”

“Probably,” they said in unison and Draco snuck a look down at the little man who was staring back up at him, with a smirk that he had worn a thousand times. 

They walked up the street, and Hermione was right, quite a few heads turned to stare at the unlikely trio. Draco put his hand on Liam’s shoulder and watched as his eyes lit up, noticing the giant stone building at the end of the road. Gringotts.

He smiled to himself, remembering the first time his dad had asked him along on his business trip to Gringotts. Just then, he remembered another family tradition that he’d like to include his son in. 

Walking into Gringotts, they were immediately greeted and escorted to a private room. Draco never did business with the normal Goblin tellers, he was probably the wealthiest patron at the bank. He was allowed certain amenities that weren’t normally available. 

“Mister Malfoy, how are you today sir?”

“Very well, thank you. This is--” he stopped looking down at Liam, who’s mouth was hanging open staring at the Goblin who had just entered, wearing a suit and glasses that were perched on his abnormally long nose, “This is my son, Liam and his mother.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize…”

“It’s no matter. Can you begin the paperwork for the Heritage Account?”

“Sir? You’re sure?” The Goblin was glancing over at Hermione and Liam and was obviously cautious. 

“I’m sure. We’ll also be visiting the vault, so please make arrangements. Immediately.”

“Of course, one moment,” the Goblin bowed his head, and exited the private office quickly. 

“They don’t have Goblins in America, I take it?”

Hermione giggled, “No. At least not ones that are assimilated into everyday life.”

“Are they No-maj, mum?”

“No, they have wonderful magic, love.” 

“They are wonderful. Mum, do you have any books on Goblin’s?”

“Probably, at home.” 

Draco scoffed, “Don’t worry, Liam. You’ll come by the manor and have more books than you know what to do with.” 

“This isn’t a competition, Draco.” 

“Thank Salazar, you’d lose horribly if it were.”

The Goblin came back into the room then, and handed over a long piece of parchment to Draco who looked it over, and after seeing everything was in order, signed his name and handed it back. 

“Shall we?” he stood and motioned towards a door in the back of the room. A small Vault Car was waiting for them. 

“This car looks a lot different than the ones we used to take…” Hermione was taking in the plush velvet seating. She took a seat in the front and thankfully the Goblin sat next to her. Draco wanted to watch Liam’s face during the trip through the bank and when he saw the giant vaults for the first time. 

Liam didn’t disappoint, he began rattling off facts he had read about Gringotts. His head practically hanging over the edge as they sailed past door after door. 

They at last slowed before a large double door, with the Malfoy Crest engraved in the center. Draco helped Hermione and Liam out of the car and stood proudly before the doors. Finally, they magically opened, and Draco snuck another look at Liam. 

His face fell in awe as he noticed the stack upon stack of glittering coins that filled every inch of the room. There was also a trunk of priceless jewelry sitting in the dead center, overflowing with pieces adorned with emeralds and diamonds. 

“This is yours Mister Draco?” Liam turned around several times, taking in all of its grandeur. Draco’s chest puffed out and he grinned. 

“Actually,” he held his hand out to the goblin, who handed him a set of keys and a piece of paper, “It’s yours.”

“Draco!” Hermione hissed, he ignored her. 

“This is the Malfoy Heritage Vault, we have many other vaults here and this one was given to me when I was about eight. Everything in here is yours, you won’t want for anything the rest of your life.” Draco was beaming, this had to be the most unbelievable moment of his life. HE had just given his son wealth, security, a name that meant something. This was what it meant to be a father. 

“Oh my GOD! Really? This is MINE?! This can’t be real! MUM! I can buy us a house! THANK YOU!” He threw himself at Draco’s legs and Draco dropped to hug the small child. He knew he would be better than his father, he knew it. “I LOVE being a Malfoy!” he said as he squeezed Draco’s neck. 

“DRACO! I need to speak to you, NOW!” She all but dragged him by his elbow from the boys embrace and Draco shook her off. 

“What’s that about? I was having a nice moment!” He shouted when they were finally in the hall. 

“You had absolutely no right to do that. What in the hell were you thinking? You can’t give a 4.5 year old a small fortune!” she shrieked. 

“I assure you… that’s not small. You should be thrilled, you just became a very wealthy witch,” he said with an arched brow. 

“Let me make this clear, you aren’t to give my son any money. He has everything he needs, I don’t want him to be spoiled.”

“Let me make this clear,” he hissed back at her, “He’s not just your son anymore. You have denied me enough, if I want to give a small fraction of my money to my son, as it has been done for generations before me, I will. You won’t be stealing him off to America, and you won’t be making unilateral decisions anymore. We can do this as a team, I’m fine with that. Or I can take legal action, which I don’t want to. But he’s my son, there are certain things that are going to need to happen from here on out. He will also be named the inherent on my will, he will be groomed for an executive position at Malfoy & Co. That’s the way these things are done,” he said waving his hand dismissively. 

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sucked air through her gritted teeth, “I don’t want to ruin Liam’s day. He’s been looking forward to this since he learned where I was born. We will be discussing this later.” 

“Looking forward to it,” he said coolly, giving her a tight smile. 

“MUMMMMMY!!!! I FOUND YOU A TIARA!” Liam called from the vault, Draco smirked and Hermione groaned. 

\--------  
After hours of exploring and shopping at Diagon Alley, Liam had collapsed into exhaustion. Hermione was doing her best holding him as they made their way to the Floo that would take them back to their hotel. She didn’t want to apparate with him asleep, as it always made him feel rather ill. 

When her arms finally felt like giving out, and she was about to wake him up, Draco took him from her. He curled up on his shoulder and wrapped his tiny wrists around his neck, his lips barely parted. 

Hermione couldn’t help but notice how great Draco was with him. All day, he had been attentive and incredibly kind. He had listened to every droll fact, he had taken the time to peruse every shelf at Flourish and Botts and purchased him every book he showed even in the slightest interest in.

Hermione wondered if he would have been a good father from the beginning, or if it was just the newness that made him so great. She thought of what it would have been like to have someone there to help change his diapers, and someone to sit with him during those late nights when he was cutting his molars. 

Hermione had led a horribly lonely life since she left England. She didn’t have hardly any friends, just a few coworkers. She had less dates than she had fingers on one hand in the last almost 5 years since she and Ron broke up. She had figured that was how life was, she had Liam, and honestly that was more than enough. 

When she walked through the Floo just moments after Draco and Liam had, she looked around the room at the dozens of shopping bags that were now littering the room. 

“Honestly, what’s the point of making him a millionaire if you are still going to buy him everything? He didn’t spend a knut of the money he withdrew today!” she said quietly, not wanting to wake Liam. 

“Perks of being a Malfoy, I’m afraid. Where should I put him?” he whispered back. 

“Just on the bed is fine, thank you. Let me kiss him goodnight.” She rested a hand on his back and leaned in to kiss his forehead. She lifted her hand to pat down a few of his curls, and looked lovingly at him for a few stolen seconds. She peeked up through her lashes and saw that Draco was looking down at her. He was studying her, but there was a softness in his eyes that made her swallow thickly. 

She stepped back and he walked into the room to set him down for sleep. She looked through the bags and had absolutely no idea how they were going to get this back to New York. Maybe Draco would let them store some of it at the Manor? Perhaps Liam would have a room at Draco’s for when he wanted to visit. 

Draco reentered the room, smiling. 

“Granger, you have always been, and probably always be, a pain my arse. But damn, if we didn’t make a brilliant child. As much it begrudges me to say this, you did a good job with him.” 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, smiling to herself, “He’s the best part of my life.” 

“I’d like for him to be the best part of my life as well, which means we probably need to talk. I’ve spoken to the Malfoy attorney, and he’s drawing up the pre-nuptial agreement, as well as the change of inheritance. Thank Merlin. I couldn’t have stood if my money went to my blasted cousin, Ezra, he’s a right git.” 

Hermione’s mouth went dry, surely he didn’t mean…

“So, I’m thinking I’ll talk to my parents and then we will throw an official event, you know, he’ll be introduced to others as my son, we can announce our engagement--”

“OUR WHAT?!” she shrieked, before remembering her sleeping child, “Malfoy… you can’t be serious. Am I dreaming?”

Draco laughed at that, “I guess in some rare cases, dreams DO come true, Granger. Of course I’ll marry you. You’re the mother of my child, you didn’t think I’d leave you out some like common witch? The prenuptial agreement is very reasonable, just don’t stray from the marital bed or attempt to kill me, and you’ll be set for life. Did you want the Malfoy ring? Or would you prefer to choose one of your own taste? I don’t care either way…”

Malfoy kept on, talking as though he were discussing a business transaction, as if this were a conversation he had every day. 

“Are you proposing?” she paled, not wanting to even breath the thought into existence. 

“Well, I mean, I guess? I wouldn’t say it was all as romantic as proposing… but sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” 

Of course, who would want anything romantic about a proposal, she thought.

“Malfoy, I’m not going to marry you. That should be obvious. I don’t even know you, I hardly like you.”

“My parents hardly stand each other and they’ve been together for over thirty years, it’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine, I have a life, a job, a home, A CAT! I’m not moving here, I’m not marrying you, I can’t believe you would even think that was an option!”

“So what exactly are you proposing? That we live together, and live completely separate lives?” he squinted his eyes in confusion. 

“Why would you even, for one moment, think that I would be living with you. I told you, I’m going back to New York! We are only here a few weeks. Now, if you’d like we can discuss visitation.” 

“Granger. You aren’t taking him back to America, it’s not. Fucking. Happening. You have stolen 4 years from me, I will hire every lawyer I can get my hands on and pay off every magistrate between here and China, but you aren’t taking him out of this country,” he glared at her. 

“Are you… are you threatening me?”

“I am telling you. I want my son in my life. Will you please work with me on this?” he spoke, a little softer, “Please. You aren’t even trying to see this from my point of view. Imagine, for a second, that you were in my shoes. I need you to be reasonable.”

Hermione chewed on her cheek, and thought about what he was asking. Could she move back to London? 

“I need some time to think about all this... To be clear, not the marriage part. That’s ridiculous. But, I wasn’t even expecting to see you this trip, now 24 hours later, I’m being asked to move back to England.”

“Ok, well one more matter to discuss then,” Hermione eyed him warily, “I’d like you and Liam to stay at the Manor. I’ve obviously more than enough room, my parents no longer live there. You’ll have your own space, and I won’t intrude on your privacy. I’d like to see him, I’d like this... to work out for all of us,” Hermione hardly even recognized the man in front of her, where had Malfoy gone. 

He really wasn’t making a ridiculous request, and it’d be similar to staying in a hotel suite for two weeks. Liam would be happy, and she’d be able to keep him close while still allowing them to get to know each other. 

She sighed, “Alright, I will concede to that end. We will stay with you, but I’d like Liam and I to have rooms next to each other. We will get lost in that place for sure, and um, I hope you wouldn’t mind, but maybe no overnight guests while we are there?”

“What do you mean? Other witches?” he smirked at her, “Jealous, Granger?”

“He has never in his life had a father figure, never had a man he could look up to. He’s already started to idolize you, and I don’t want him getting the idea that having casual sex with promiscuous witches is something to be sought after. I’m not trying to criticize the way you live your life, but I’ve tried to raise Liam to value things other than money, power and sex. I’d like you to respect that as you get to know him.”

“You think you know so much don’t you, Granger. Brightest witch of your age, and all that?” he was snarling, “You are describing someone very different than who I am, than who I ever was. I’m not sure where you get your information, but this weekend I do have a date. And that date is playing 3v2 Quidditch at the Potters and then having dinner with them. I want a family, I want stability and I have a chance at that with Liam. Don’t presume to know anything about me, other than what you’ve made up in your head.” 

Draco stood and apparated out without another word, the resounding snap of his apparition leaving goosebumps along her skin. 

She walked into the bathroom, and drew a steaming hot tub full of water. She tied her hair up and undressed, stopping to inspect herself in the mirror. She’d be 30 next month, and the age hadn’t seemed as daunting as she once thought. She still felt young. Her body hadn’t been too affected by having Liam, her stomach still tight and flat, only a few silver stretch marks near her belly button. 

She dipped a toe into the warm water, and charmed it wandlessly to stay a perfect temperature. 

What was keeping her in New York? Her job? She could find another, and probably one that paid better and she liked more. She had no real friends, no boyfriend. She could pack up the flat and be back within a few days. 

Liam would be ecstatic. He was in love with the idea of a secret wizarding world, he had even picked up on her accent a little, and his fell somewhere between American and English.

Harry seemed to trust Draco, and that should mean that she could too. 

Then there was the matter of her parents, she could be closer. She could try and mend that relationship while there was still time, she would hopefully be able to change their minds on magic, and maybe repair their memories at least somewhat. 

She’d be able to be near the Potters. 

She wouldn’t be alone anymore. 

Hermione made the decision the only way she knew how. Logically. 

It was time to return home. Time to return to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Hermione's decision? I know she can seem a little unthoughtful towards Draco... but as a mom, I'm trying to put myself in her shoes. My baby comes first! Hopefully, she will continue to make some more decisions in the right direction ;)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Guys, I think we need to get buttons made that declares if we are Team Draco or Team Hermione, because I am getting some very mixed signals from y'all!
> 
> I promise I am trying to equally put myself in their shoes. To me, it's an impossible situation, where both of these insanely stubborn people believe they are whole heartedly correct. 
> 
> If I sometimes have Hermione being a pushover, I think it's because she's looking for a reason to have roots, to come home. 
> 
> If sometimes Draco is too overbearing and demanding, I think it's because he's had a very bad role model as his own father, and it's hard for him to figure out his role as father vs. uncle. As much as never wanted to be like Lucius, it's all he's known. 
> 
> We've got to be patient with our little love birds while they navigate these new waters. I have a long vision for this story, and we aren't going to be getting any picture perfect parents anytime soon, they are going to bluster and flounder like I do. 
> 
> Just wanted to clear up some of my thought process with you guys :)
> 
> I am just LOVING all the feedback, and every time I read your comments I get the itch to sit down and write some more! Please keep them coming!!

Hermione exited the Floo at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place around 8:00 the next morning.

Her ears were quickly assaulted by a loud wailing noise that made Liam freeze and stare up at his mother.

“You _aren’t_ leaving me here,” he said flatly.

“You’ll do perfectly! It’s going to be fun!”

“You aren’t supposed to lie…” he grabbed his book and sat on the couch, ignoring the screeching coming from the kitchen.

“Harry!” she called, walking towards the awful sound,

“HELP!” Hermione’s heart started pounding, and she picked up her pace, grasping her wand. She entered the kitchen, ready to cast a Stupefy but she instead was met with James pinning Albus down and dangling a drop of spit over Albus’ face.

“JAMES POTTER!” she exclaimed, horrified.

James startled and the spit fell from his mouth, right into the open, wailling mouth of Albus. Hermione gagged as Albus started choking and coughing, thrashing to throw off James, who upon realizing he had been caught scurried off on his own.

Albus started crying and ran up the stairs, “What in the world is going on? Why did you just spit in your brother's mouth?”

“Would you, by chance, believe me if I told you he definitely deserved it?”

“Where is your father?” she sighed, she had an appointment to get to in Muggle London, first with a realtor then after lunch with a Muggle Nurses Aid.

“He had to pop into work, he should be back here soon.”

“Who’s in charge then?” she said agitated.

“Uhm, well I am.”

“So you spit in your brother's mouth?! James Potter! Honestly!”

Hermione stomped into the sitting room and Liam was sitting there with his hands over his ears, book propped on his knees.

“Oh good, mum, can you please cast a silence charm. That small Potter is crying on and on, I think I’m getting a migraine.”

“Do you even know what a migraine is?”

“I’ve deduced that it’s bad headache.”

“Perfect. I think I’m getting one as well,” she rubbed her temples, “Uncle Harry isn’t here, so, I guess maybe you’ll have to come with me to London?” She was racking her brain trying to figure out a solution, yes, he’d just have to come along. He had his book.

Just then, the Floo roared to life and she turned happily, expecting to see Harry. She was immediately disappointed, as Draco Malfoy came striding in.

“Hey Liam!” he exclaimed, obviously surprised, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Mister Draco, do you know silencing charms?”

“Of course,” he laughed.

“Could you cast one on the small one with the funny name? He’s giving us migraines.”

Draco laughed again, “Sure, bud,” he tousled his hair the same way he had done to James the other night, but Liam froze when he did that. Liam was vain about his hair, she blamed Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn’t have a conceited bone in her body, Draco? Yea, she could easily blame Draco for any vanity in her child.

Draco waved his wand at the ceiling, “Silencio,” and the noise ceased.

“Did someone check on the small one with the funny name?” Draco asked Hermione with a smile.

“James spit in his mouth. Are you here to handle this situation?”

“I am, I was at the Ministry working on something when the Aurors got called away suddenly. Harry came rushing in, and asked if I might pop by until Ginny got home from practice. What are you guys doing here?”

“Harry was supposed to have the day off, and I have some meetings in Muggle London, so he was going to watch Liam. But of course, this happens. It’s fine, we do need to talk though. I’ll owl you later? Liam, are you ready?”

“Mom, I’ve been here for 4 minutes. I’ve sat in the exact same spot, how could I not be ready.”

“Of course, let’s go. We are going to have to apparate and then hail a cab.”

“No, I don’t want to! Why can’t I stay!”

“Because, Uncle Harry is at work. We will come back later, alright? You can play with Albus then,” Hermione was rushing him.

“Um, aren’t you forgetting someone, Granger?”

“What?” she looked at him puzzled.

“I can watch him, of course. It’ll be far better than tagging along, feeling sick all day.”

“Mum, you know I hate to disagree with you… but I am going to anyway. Mister Draco is right.”

“Oh, I don’t know love. Maybe another time? You’ve just met yesterday!”

“He’s known Harry even less time! Considering we spent all day together yesterday. They met an hour before we did, for crying out loud.”

“Yes, well I know Harry, very well. And, he has children.”

“I have children! Well… child. Listen, you can trust me! Ginny is going to be home in like 3 hours, Liam will sit and read, and I’ll sit next to him and make sure the Potters don’t spit in his mouth or anything.”

“I don’t know, Malfoy…Didn’t we say walk before we run?”

“Actually, mum, you said that.”

“I’m going to be late!” She looked at their sad little faces and she caved, she left him with a 19 year old with purple hair in New York, for Godricks-sake. “Alright.”

“Alright?!” they mimed.

“Yes! The wicked witch agrees! I’ll be back after lunch, OK? Be good, listen to your father.”

The three of them froze, and a tension permeated between them. That was so casual, so everyday.

“Ok, mum.”

“Ok. I’ll be back.” She kissed the top of his head and stepped towards the Floo, sending a long lingering look back at the pair of toeheaded boys. _Be good_ , she prayed.  
\------

“I’ll be back in a minute, yea? I know they aren’t mine, but I should probably make sure they are doing alright. Sit tight.”

Draco poked his head into the kitchen, “Really? You had to spit in his mouth?”

“I didn’t mean it!”

“You better hope he doesn’t tell your mom, and witnesses too? Have I taught you nothing?” Draco winked and then climbed the stairs, passing the Silencio charm and could hear the mewling noises of the small boy.

He had known Albus since he was a week old, he had seen him take his first steps, he had attended every birthday party, each one with a more obnoxious gift than the last, sure to drive his parents up the wall.

He knocked on the door, and a shaky voice gave the OK that he could enter.

“Hey bud, how you doing?”

“Uncle!” he curled up into Draco’s lap and sat there crying, Draco patted his back and said the comforting things that he knew he ought to say

“Let’s start the day over, yes? Liam is still here, and James feels dreadful. How about I make pancakes?”

“Ok…” he sniffled, and Draco gave him a squeeze and felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked towards the door and saw a pair of silver eyes looking in on them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Liam hurried away and down the stairs, not saying a word.

Draco led Albus downstairs, holding his small hand in his.

“Head on into the kitchen, will you? I’ll be there a minute, get the pancake stuff out.”

“Chocolate chips?”

“Of course, what kind of pancakes don’t have chocolate chips?!”

He walked back into the sitting room and Liam was as he left him, with his nose in a book.

“Hey, bud. How about pancakes?”

“My mother fed me.”

“Do you want to come in there? It’s a big production,” Draco laughed, “Last time… Albus--”

“I thought you said I could sit here and read, and you would make sure I wasn’t harassed.”

“...I did.”

“Ok, then I’ll just sit here and do my part. If you can do your part.”

“Everything ok, bud?”

“Please stop calling me that. I don’t want your hand-me down nicknames.” Liam said through tight lips and Draco’s heart cracked.

“Liam…”

“Is there anywhere in this house I can read until my Mother comes back?”

Draco had no idea what to say, no idea what he had done wrong.

“Sure, I’ll leave you to it. Just let me know if you need me.”

“I don’t _need_ you. Alright? I don’t need anything from you, and it’s clear you don’t need me. Just… leave me alone.”

Draco wanted to say something, but he was scared he would make it worse. Scared he would somehow push Liam away more, when all he wanted was to get closer. So he turned and walked into the kitchen, and made pancakes.

\------

Hermione’s afternoon was hell. The realtor wanted the house in perfect condition for showings, and Hermione thought at first that it would be perfectly easy to accomplish… but they wouldn’t allow magic.

Now she needed to find someone to clean and stage the apartment, and keep it that way.

Trying to explain her father and mother’s memory loss, without telling the young woman about magic was exceedingly difficult.

Her feet were aching, her hair had returned to its childlike bushiness in the misty rain of London and she was pretty sure she had mascara smudged on her cheek.  
She was going to get back to the hotel with her son, and soak in a giant bath with a big glass of wine.

She finally was able to apparate and focused on the stoop of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and with a SNAP she was there.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Liam was sitting where she left him, a new book in his lap.

“Hi, love.” Liam’s face snapped towards the door and in an unexpected move he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck. “OOF! Hi! Everything alright?”

“Can we leave? Now?” he said quietly.

“Sure, let me go talk to Draco, or is Aunt Ginny back?”

“Can we just leave? Please?” he squeezed her neck a little tighter.

Hermione sensed something was wrong and squeezed him back, “I promise, one minute. You can stay here.”

“I don’t want to see him…”

“Of course.” Hermione’s heart steeled, and she felt like lighting Draco Malfoy on fire. What the hell did he do?

She walked out into the backyard and saw Draco and Ginny chatting closely.

“Well, I do appreciate you guys watching out for Liam, I thought I’d let you know that we are off. Thanks a lot,” she said sarcastically. Ginny looked surprised and Draco looked pained, he made a step towards her, but she rushed off before he could.

She reached down and popped Liam on her hip and stepped into the Floo.

When they stepped out into their suite, she didn’t set him down, she marched into the bedroom and kicked off her shoes before setting him down and curling up next to him.

This wasn’t the first time she had seen her son like this, and she knew what to do. She held him while he let a few fat tears fall down his cheeks, and kept holding him as those few tears turned into a sob.

He was normally so composed, the last time he had been like this a few punk kids at the playground made fun of him for not having a dad.

“He doesn’t want me, mum. He doesn’t. I thought he did…”

“Darling, what on earth would make you think that?” she patted his blonde curls and he nestled deeper into a hug.

“He has the Potters…” he sniffled.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it… Can I take a bath? I need to think.”

She smiled to herself. Oh, her son. Her son and his need for privacy, to sort things out in his own mind.

“I’ll run you one,” she kissed his forehead and left to fill the tub, secretly resentful that it wasn’t for her.

As it filled she walked back next to the bed and kneeled beside it, “You know I love you?”

“I love you too, mummy. I just thought… maybe I could love him too, maybe he could love me too.”

“I think Dra-- I think your dad is figuring this all out the best he can. I think he wanted you before he knew you existed, and that’s why he’s so close with the Potters. Will you do me a favor?” he nodded, “Don’t write him off, not yet, at least. It’s...it’s my fault this is all so new, let’s give him a chance. Ok?”

“I’ll think about it,” he nodded and padded into the bathroom.

Hermione let out a giant groan and stripped off her damp clothes. Godric, today sucked. She slipped on her plush robe and dreamed about her turn in the bath. She needed a drink, and since the hotel was on the Malfoy tab, so was the mini bar.

She left the bedroom and yelped as she saw Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

“SHIT! What the hell are you doing?!”

“What did I do?”

She sighed, “Do you want a drink?”

“It’s 3:00.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded.

She poured a couple of drinks and then lit the fire with a wave of her wand. She curled up in a large armchair, covering her naked legs with the soft robe.

“Muffliato,” she said with another flourish of her wand, “It’s not you. He’s just a bit sensitive about this topic.”

“What topic?”

“Feeling unwanted by you.”

“What the fu--”

“I know. I know. It’s my fault. I kind of, well I didn’t tell you everything about when he asked about you. Some shithead kids made fun of him for not having a dad, they roughed him up a little bit, he got a bloody nose. They called him a freak and said of course his dad wouldn’t want him,”

Draco looked to be on the verge of tears.

“I think, he feels a little threatened by your relationship with the Potters.”

“So, what? I ignore them? Pretend I don’t know them or care about them?”

“Of course not! Just be sensitive.”

“You look like shit.”

“Amazing start, cheers.” She tipped her glass towards him with a smile and took a long drink, “Do you have dinner plans?”

“No.”

“He likes cheeseburgers and vanilla shakes with chocolate syrup on top. NOT chocolate shakes. Why don’t you come back around 5 with those? That’d be a good start.”

“He’s never going to like me.”

Hermione smiled, “Liam came into the world early, almost 5 weeks early. I was so frightened, the contractions started and I knew it was too soon, but by the time I got to the hospital, there was nothing they could do. It was time to meet my son. I cried for my mom, who of course was an ocean away, I cursed you, of course.

They told me he’d probably need to go to the NICU, the part of the Muggle hospital for sick babies, said he might have lung issues, or not be able to nurse… it was the most terrifying moment of my life.

I expected him to come out looking sickly or gray, but he wasn’t. He was so perfect,” she felt tears stinging her eyes, “He had these bright gray-blue eyes that seemed to know me as soon as they fell on me, he had the finest sugar white hair. He latched, and ate like a champ, and two days later I took him home.

I just mean to say… Liam has, since the day he was born, surprised me. Draco, you and I are two horribly imperfect people, but that boy, he has our absolute best qualities. He’s quick witted and sharp tongued, he’s snarky and brilliant, but kind and a champion of underdogs. He’s smarter than I ever was at twice his age.

There is a lot for you to learn about Liam, but the one lesson I’ll teach you is, don’t assume his decisions for him… more often than not, he’s going to surprise you.”

Draco sat in awed silence, listening to these intimate memories about their son. Hermione had to admit, at least to herself, that she had made a mistake. She had taken something from everyone, that she could never give back.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I’m sorry I didn’t give you the chance…”

“Listen, I know I’ve been giving you hell about this. It’s not all your fault. It’s not like I exactly had given you a lot of reason to believe I could be there for you, I was a shit when we were kids. I just wish you would have given me the chance to show you. I am not the same person you knew”

“I don’t take risks very well, Malfoy. I never have. I make calculated decisions. You were a risk I wasn’t able to make, and even now I struggle and will continue to struggle with this new relationship.”

“Do you know I tried to get ahold of you, after our...liason?” he smirked at the ground.

“You did?”

“Well, not right away, because I wasn’t wanting to look desperate. I started working with the ministry just a few weeks after the Gala, and I tried to reach you through Harry. Asked if he might know where I could send you an owl,” Draco peered up at her and gave her an intense stare, “You’d just moved. Harry couldn’t believe it himself, said you had just up and decided you needed a change of scenery, and left. He was sure you’d come back, and I told myself I’d put myself in your path when you did,” Draco let out a sigh.

“I had just found out. I left two days after I found out. I… I didn’t want anyone to see me pregnant, didn’t want Ron to get any ideas that the baby was his, which he still did after he found out.”

“I am thoroughly disgusted that the Weasel would ever think Liam would be his child, he’s clearly never seen him. Does Wealey know, by the way?”

“No. That will be an interesting day…” she mused, imagining that awful confronation and thanking the stars that Ron was far off being a big shot.

“I’ll be back at 5, with food,” Draco stood and paused breifly, “Thank you,” and then the sound of apparition filled the room.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, give it to me guys!! Love hearing from you!


	6. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I know I *technically* gave my good comment update for the day... so PLEASE give a big FAT thank you to Bea_Ravendor & ESO4. 
> 
> These guys earned you all a second chapter! I'm working away furiously for a new chapter tomorrow, so send me some love!
> 
> Hope this chapter is OK, I've had wine and it's almost Mothers Day so BLAH!

At the end of the night, Liam curled up in Hermione’s side and fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Let’s go to the balcony” Hermione whispered, and had snuck out from under Liam’s gentle snores and draped limbs. She covered him in a throw that was on the back of the couch. 

She led the way, and Draco slid the glass door shut behind them, casting a warming charm. 

“Well, I’ve thought about what you asked, and I want you to know that it is not because of you alone, but Liam and I have decided to stay in England--”

“Granger, oh, thank Merlin, how can I help? What needs to happen next?”

“Well, I’ll be here for a few weeks still. I need to find a place to let, and a job… Then we’ll had back to NY to pack what we want shipped and get rid of what we don’t. And before you even say anything about it, we aren’t going to be living with you, it’s just too much. I know you want a lot of time with Liam, I don’t blame you. He’s wonderful, but living together is not going to work for anyone. 

You’ll have access to our home via Floo and Apparition, and who knows, we can work up to over nights and weekends...maybe. I’ve never been away from him, but… look, I’m willing to try, Draco.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? That’s it?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m bloody ecstatic, but I won’t push you on anything else. I would like for you guys to stay with me while you find a place”

“We will stay with you, while we look. Are you ready for us tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Draco realized he was probably showing too much of his hand, but he couldn’t help it. 

The war had changed everyone, Draco had certainly changed a great deal in those couple years. But his real metamorphosis came after, and he had realized how much he wanted a chance to be… normal. Well, normal to some extent. He still wanted to be rich and incredibly attractive, of course. But he wanted a smaller type of life than the one he had grown up with. 

As he approached thirty, he had found himself seriously reevaluating his life. He had decided not but a year ago that he was going to stop dating this twits who clearly wanted a free meal and a romp in the bed before they Apparated out the next morning. 

And then, as if heaven sent, this little child came into his life. He admitted, he might have been acting a little harshly, but he wasn’t going to lose him now. 

“I have the Quidditch game with the Potters in the am, why don’t you guys pack up and meet us there. I’ll have your things delivered to the Manor, and I’ll escort you both there after the game.”

“Sure, Draco. Honestly, I have had a quite a day… I’m off to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, and thank you. For staying.” 

“You’re welcome, I hope it works out the way you hope it will,” she smiled and disappeared into the hotel. He looked in through the glass, to the small boy sleeping peacefully. 

It would go the way he wanted. It had to. 

\-------

Draco strolled through the Floo at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and looked around hopefully, but the room was empty. 

“I’m here! Potters!” he called, and heard a loud clatter of laughing coming from the back yard. He followed it, shouldering his broom. 

The Potters backyard wasn’t the small fenced in backyard you’d expect to be behind the townhouse, when you exited the door, you were transported to a sprawling acreage with rolling hills. 

They had set up half a quidditch pitch for practice and play, and Harry was already circling the goals with Albus, who was laughing loudly. The sound he heard from the sitting room. 

“Ferret! Come to get your arse kicked? I won’t lie, I don’t know why you volunteer to be slaughtered, but I am oh so happy that you do,” Ginny said boastfully.

“You know I play on your children’s team, right? I mean, how, as a mother, can you relentlessly beat them?”

“Because I am so much better than them…” she smirked at him, “Besides it’s teaching them character. You’ll soon learn, Draco dear, that you can’t just give children what they want. You need to establish that you are the Alpha.”

“Your husband’s not the Alpha?” Draco laughed. 

“Oh Godric, no. I wouldn’t even call him the Beta. What a pushover that man is. How’s it going with Liam?”

“I have no idea.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Well, I don’t mean that… DO worry about it. But, just understand that parenthood is not a constant. It’s an ebb and flow, it’s a constant battle for power, a battle you have to win, but you hate to do it. Hate to take anything from them. You aren’t ever going to get it right all the time, shit… you in particular, will probably get it right hardly ever,” she laughed to herself, “we are all just figuring this out day at a time.”

“Most people have more time to ease into it,”

“That’s true, but no stage prepares you for the next. It’s no easier to raise a shit head then it is to be handed one. My son told me yesterday, that he thought it was nice that I didn’t care what I looked like.” Draco barked out in laughter, “What in the hell do I say to that?” she joined him in laughing, “If you care that you’re doing a bad job, you’re already a good parent. You’re an amazing Uncle to our kids, and that takes a lot for me to say.”

“You know, Weaselette, you aren’t all bad, no matter what Potter says about you.” 

“Dick,” she snarled playfully, “Oh shit, James! Hi hunny!”

Draco laughed as she blushed, noticing James behind her. 

“Hey kid, ready to whoop your parents or what?”

“Of course, I’m just gonna warm up. And Mum?”

“Yea?”

“I heard you call Uncle Draco a dick,” and James sped off on his broom to work. 

“That kid is a pain in my ass. He’s all Potter.”

“Thank Godric. Sorry Gin, there are enough Weasels for my taste.”

The Floo roared to life behind them and in walked Granger and Liam holding her hand. He didn’t miss the smile that graced Liam’s face when he saw him, and his heart grew. 

“Hi Mister Draco,” 

“Hey!”

“Mum says we are coming to stay with you! And that I’ll be living in London! She says I have to go back with her to America to pack, but I want her to let me stay with you.” Hermione tugged on his arm trying to silence him, “Will you talk to her?”

“Liam, that’s enough.” 

“I’ll talk to her, mate. Don’t worry.” 

“DRACO!” both Ginny and Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione let out a groan and dragged Liam off to the side to have a chat with him. 

“Are you daft? Don’t undermine your spouse in front of your kids. You have to be united.”

“Um, she’s not my spouse, unless I missed that part as well.”

“You know what I mean…” She rolled her eyes and mounted her broom, kicking off into the sky and joining her family. 

He walked over to them, and squatted next to Liam, deciding to take advice from the best parent he knew. 

“Sorry about that… Liam, your mother and I will discuss what happens when it’s time, ok?”

“I don’t understand! I hate traveling, I could just stay!”

“We’ll discuss it, alright? Let’s just have a good afternoon,” Hermione agreed to Draco’s enjoyment. 

Liam sighed and sat down opening a book. Hermione smiled at him and mouthed a ‘thank you’. 

“So, did you bring your broom?” 

“Hah! Good one, no. I don’t even own a broom.”

“Liam, have you ever been on a broom?” Draco questioned. 

“Um, no, but that’s alright. Do you know that one in every four people will be in a broom accident in their lives?”

“I didn’t know that, but I can almost guarantee that 100% of people will be in some sort of accident in their life, so really the chances aren’t all that bad for a broom.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” Hermione agreed. 

Draco gritted his teeth…”Ok… Well, if you change your mind.” 

He mounted his broom then and rose up into the air, he parked his broom next to Harry and Albus and felt a pang of jealousy, which he quickly tamped down. 

“Let’s get this game going. Albus, who’s team are you on today?”

“Yours, Uncle Draco!” 

Draco felt his heart drop into his gut and he stole a glance down at Liam. He didn’t want to upset him again, but they had always had the same team since Albus was able to ride along. 

“Right, hop on then.” Draco extended his hand and Albus effortlessly switched brooms and was now perched in front of Draco. “Before you know it, you’ll have your very own broom.” 

“Do the big dive! Do the big dive!” 

“Ah, hell. Your mum is going to whip me.” But he did it anyway, he dove the broom straight down and pulled up just a few feet from the ground, he could have and would have gone closer, but Ginny would indeed beat him to death. 

“You got the snitch, Potter?” he yelled from across the pitch, to which Potter responded by holding it up, letting its wings flutter and then removed his fingers. “Be my eyes, Albus,” he whispered in his ear. 

\------

After about 40 minutes of play, James and Ginny had been battling back and forth for the most goals. They had adjusted the positions and rules a bit for a smaller game, but mostly James and Ginny fought over a Quaffle and Draco and Potter fought for a snitch. 

Ginny & Harry usually won, but to Draco’s defense, neither one was saddled with an almost 5 year old on their broom and both of them were grown adults, one of which was a professional bloody Quidditch player. 

Ginny called a timeout, and all the brooms lowered for a quick intermission. Draco wiped his brow and walked over to where Hermione was sitting reading, and Liam was watching the game intently. 

“You aren’t even playing properly. I’ve read a book on Quidditch, you know. There aren’t enough players.”

“I know, bud. We just kind of improvised,” Draco took a big slug of water from a cup Ginny had handed him. 

“I’d like to play now.” 

“You’d WHAT?” Hermione and Draco said in unison, one horrified, the other filled with excitement. 

“Is that ok?”

“Of course, let me just make sure Albus is OK playing with his dad.” 

“No, I’d like to play with Uncle Harry.”

“What?!” Draco was mortified.

“Well, they are going to win. That’s obvious. I’d want to be on their team, so I win as well.”

“You can’t be on Potter’s team!” 

“Why! Albus is on your team. Uncle Harry!”

“What’s up?” Potter lifted his chin, unaware that he was walking onto a landmine.

“May I please play Quidditch with you? I’d like to win.”

“Well, well, well!” Harry kneeled down next to Liam, “You know, your mother was often called the Brightest Witch of Her Age, I am so pleased to see that you are following in her footsteps. It’s the right call to be on my team. I beat your father in Quidditch more times than I can--”

“Hey!” Draco cut him off. 

“I’m just saying…” 

“Well I’ve never been on a broom, so I don’t know what to do. Do you have protective gear?” Liam stood silent and stoic, his back straight. Was his child trying to make him jealous? Shit. If it was working. 

Harry looked at Draco then, “Tell you what, I need to run and help Albus. Your dad is going to take you up and show you the basics, and then when we resume, you can be on my team if you want. Alright?”

“I guess that’s alright.”

Draco took a deep breath and silently promised to be nice to Potter later. Harry leaned in and whispered, “Every dad should get to take his son for his first broom ride. But then… we whoop your arse.” He clapped his hand on his shoulder and walked over to scoop up Albus. 

“Mum, I’m going now.” 

Draco looked at Hermione for the first time, and saw she was no longer staring at her book, instead she was a wreck with nerves. Did her hair just multiply in size? Merlin, she was frantic looking. 

“I’ve got him, Hermione. I promise.”

“I know, I know, I didn’t say anything,” she said trying to be nonchalant. 

Draco mounted his broom and reached down to pick up Liam.

“Alright, so just grasp here. When I lean, you lean with me, but don’t over lean, just subtly. I’ll do the rest. Yes?”

“Um, ok. But I’m nervous.” 

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Draco kicked off lightly and hovered about ten feet above the ground. “Alright?”

“Oh my God. We’re high up!” 

“Ready for more?”

“Yes! I think I am!” Liam was vibrating with the same excitement he had when he saw Diagon Alley for the first time, Draco had missed hundreds of firsts, but he sure was getting to witness some good ones as well. 

Draco did some easy warm ups, dipping quickly before raising up and finally grasping him around his middle and pulling a full barrel roll. Liam squealed in happiness and laughed freely. 

“Again! Dad! Again!” 

Draco almost let out a sob, he didn’t believe he heard it. He almost asked him to say it again, but he didn’t want to put pressure on it. Dad. DAD. He was Dad. 

Thank the universe for Hermione Granger. Without her, he wouldn’t have this. 

They finally touched back down and Draco was grinning. No one else knew, but he did, and that was enough. 

Liam approached Albus, his chest puffed out and his hand outstretched. Draco had flashbacks to two very young boys who looked oddly similar to these two in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. 

“Albus, I’d like if you let me play the second half with… with my dad. You can play with yours, if that’s ok.” He was completely poised and Draco felt himself beam with pride. 

“Sure, I don’t care.” Albus skipped over to his dad and Liam smiled back at Draco. 

“You know, Liam. I think you might just be our good luck charm.” 

\-----

James walked into the kitchen with his hands in the air and Liam skipped in after them. 

“OH HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN!” James thundered loudly. 

Draco laughed and handed the snitch to Liam who inspected it furiously. 

“Mister Draco?”

“Yea, bud?”

“Can I call you dad?”

Draco swallowed thickly, “I’d really like that.”

“And dad?”

“Yes?”

“Will you not call anyone else ‘bud’?”

“You got it, bud. Just you.” 

Liam reached his arms up and Draco picked him up for a hug, tamping down the knot that was threatening to cause a sob to escape. 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! 
> 
> Can we do something kind of fun? If you're here, just leave me a quote you want included in the story. I, of course, guarantee nothing, but I'd love to try and work in some fun quotes from you guys. 
> 
> It'll be a fun challenge!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Should I get more angsty? More fluffy? 
> 
> Wine and comments are my fuel for writing. The wine is handled, so give me the rest!! 
> 
> Xoxo


	7. Seven

Hermione and Liam walked into the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. Liams eyes were wide as he took in the grand room with vaulted ceilings and lavish furnishings.

“Welcome!” Malfoy said grinning, “Do you want the tour?”

“Do we have enough time? I’m certain it would take at least a full day to tour this place…I guess maybe we could skip the torture rooms in the dungeon, that should shave off a few hours?” Hermione looked around the room with suspicious eyes. It was incredibly ostentatious.

“Hah. Hah. Hah. I would have thought your skull was full of all that knowledge you were supposed to possess, who knew you had space for mockery.”

Hermione leaned in to whisper, “Didn’t you hear? I sold my soul to make room for sarcasm. Lucky you,” she winked at him. Oh my Godric, was she flirting. _Shut that shit down, Granger._

Draco lifted an eyebrow to her, and she quickly looked away. No. She was not going to flirt with the incredibly wealthy, attractive, father of her child. She wasn’t even sure she liked the man as a person, let alone as anything else.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” they said at the same time.

“This place is really big.” Liam was now wandering the room, “How do you keep it clean?”

“I have live in help, my house elves. Piper and Poppy,” suddenly a loud crack filled the space and two house elves were standing next to Draco.

“Master, you called,” the shorter one squeaked. Hermione ground her teeth as the little beings looked lovingly up at the man they called Master.

“Sorry, I was just telling Liam about you. You remember I told you Liam and his mother were coming to stay for a few weeks?”

“Yes, of course, Master Draco. We have been looking forward to meeting them!”

“MUM! HOUSE ELVES!!” Liam blurted in completely surprise, staring at them. “Hello, my name is Liam Granger.” He held out his small hand to the elves who stared at it suspiciously.

“I see that…” Hermione glared at Draco.

“Don’t start, Granger,”  
“Oh, wouldn’t dream of it, Malfoy.”

‘Would you like something to eat? Or something to drink, Miss?” the other elf asked

“I’m quite alright, thank you so much,” to the disappointment of the elves.

“So, we’ll do the tour another day. Would you like to at least see the Menagerie?”

“A what?” Liam asked confused.

“A Menagerie, a place where animals are kept. I have some rehabilitated animals on the property. A project my mother began. There are some pretty cool magical beasts we are working on returning to the wild. If you’d like to see.”

“Yes, please! Is that alright, mum?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Draco led them out the back veranda where a small white stone building sat. There was ivy crawling up the sides and a tall wrought iron gate surrounded it. As they entered the door, Hermione knew at once that it had been charmed, the inside was sprawling and a number of different noises filled the room, from roars to screeches.

The first exhibit held a large white jungle cat with spots covering its fur, it had two long fangs that hung out of its mouth and ivory horn.

“What kind of animal is this?” Liam asked in rapture.

“Its a Fang-Toothed Grimalkin. He was trapped in a poacher's den in India, he had been without food or water for who knows how long and had a dislocated leg. We’ve been helping mend and nourish him for a few weeks now. He’ll be leaving, probably next week.”

“Oh, that poor baby. He’s beautiful.” The cat was rubbing its side against the bars of the cage, lazily walking back and forth.

The walked down inspecting the beautiful exhibits, each one designed to make the inhabitant feel at home.

They stopped at the orphaned Knarls, the blind Mooncalf and an Erkling with a bandaged wing.

There were two cages left at the end, and in the first was a beautiful rose gold unicorn, her hair was a dusty pink and her horn looked as though it had been sawed off.  
“Who would do this?” Hermione asked horrified.

“Luckily, the poachers were caught, they’ll be in Azkaban for a very long time.”

“She’s the most beautiful animal I’ve ever seen.” Liam had his hands wrapped around the bars and his face pressed in between them.

“One left, but this one isn’t being rehabilitated. She lives here.” The last cage held a giant phoenix and had an opening near the top of the habitat where she could fly off.

“A phoenix?” Hermione asked surprised. 

“Yes, she came to be rehabilitated, but she would always fly back here after we released her. Her name is Cinere. It’s Latin, it means ashes.”

There was a lovely plaque sprawled across the top of her cage, and it read ‘Non oriri ex favilla erit.’ Draco must have noticed her inspecting it, “It’s also Latin. From the ashes, she will rise.”

Goosebumps spread across her skin as he spoke, the beautiful bird spreading its magical wings.

She wondered if that plaque might mean more to Draco then just for the Phoenix.

\-----

That night the three of them shared dinner outside and fireflies lit up the backyard. Liam was convinced they were magical, and ran off to try and catch and inspect them.

Hermione sat next to Draco as the sun dipped below the horizon and she sipped her perfectly prepared cocktail and nibbled on the last of her dinner. It was a perfect summer evening, and Liam could be heard laughing from the lawn.

Draco had asked if he could help Liam to bed. Hermione agreed and once they had left she filled her glass of wine and wandered the halls. Noticing all the portraits had black coverings on them. She wound through the halls with no actual intent in mind and found herself outside the doors to the room where she had been tortured.

Beyond these doors was where her nightmares lived, they haunted her still. With her hand she felt the skin where the cuts had been, now gone, after Bellatrix had died.

In this room, Draco had turned a blind eye while she writhed in pain and begged for death.

“When I returned to the Manor after the battle, I lit this room on fire. It was actually similar to the blaze in the Room of Lost Things…” he startled her by speaking, “Even though he was gone, it felt like his evil still lived here. I’ve never had it rebuilt.”

Hermione nodded, declining to speak.

“Have I ever properly apologized?”

She sighed, “I don’t think so, but it’s unnecessary,” she was still staring at the large wooden doors.

“Well, I know it probably means piss all, but I am sorry. I should have been… better. I promise I’ve tried to rectify that.”

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not.”

“No… it’s not, but that doesn’t change anything. And for what it’s worth, I forgive you.”

“So this room sucks, that’s obvious. But THIS room,” he took began down the hall to another door, “I think you and Liam will appreciate.” He pushed the door open and Hermoine stepped in, her breath  stolen from her body.

It was, bar none, the largest library she had ever seen. It was a on a scale of grandeur that she could hardly comprehend. The fabrics covering the chairs and rugs were a deep emerald green, and the wood was deep, rich, mahogany.

Her fingers trailed the spines of the leather bound books, there must have been thousands of books.

“Liam is going to freak out.”

Draco smiled, and walked over to the drink cart, pouring a couple drinks for them. He sat down, in one of the oversized arm chairs and Hermione continued to inspect the beautiful shelves.

“Did you have a boyfriend? Or do you, I guess.”

“No, I don’t. Didn’t have much time for dates. Do you?”

“I would have thought that it was obvious, Granger. But I actually prefer the company of witches,” he smiled into his glass and she rolled her eyes.  
“You know what I mean.”

“No one serious.”

“I’m surprised, I would have thought you and Pansy would end up together.”

Draco barked out a laugh, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“I don’t know, I think everyone thought that.”

“No, Pansy and I are still friends, but it was a childhood thing. Again, nothing serious. Have you spoken to Weasley?”

“Oh, Merlin! No.” She moved and sat down next to him, but instead of sitting formally like he did, she brought her legs up next to her and hugged them with one arm. She took a long drink, “You know, I do think about him though. I wonder all the time what would have happened if I hadn’t caught him with Lavendar. Him cheating on me was the best thing that could have happened, in a twisted way it lead to Liam.”

“Don’t say that. Weasley in no way contributed to the birth of my son," he paused briefly, chewing on a thought he wasn't sure he wanted to say, "I can’t believe you’ve done it all by yourself these last few years.”

“Yea, it was difficult at times, but I felt trapped and stifled, I had to get out of here. I was living under a microscope, followed by reporters and constantly in the paper. America was a breath of fresh air, no one knew me.”

“Are you going to miss it?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I think it served it’s purpose, and even if I was deadset on going back, Liam seems to be quite taken with you.”

“I’m quite taken with him, he’s an incredible child. You did a wonderful job raising him so far, and… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For… I don’t know, hell, making me a father? Sleeping with me all those years ago?” Hermione felt a blush crawl over her skin, she blamed it on the drink.

“Well, I didn’t stand much a chance once I saw you in your briefs, did I? All abs and biceps.” _Hermione… this is getting dangerously close to flirting again_ , she warned herself.

“I was totally flexing, had to make a good impression,” he shook with laughter at a long forgotten memory, “Merlin, you were so bloody pissed. I didn’t think I’d ever see the Golden Princess so drunk.”

“Yes, well… alls well that ends well. No?”

“What’s going on with your parents?” he abruptly changed topics and the question stunned Hermione. She didn't expect for him to ask something so...personal. 

“Oh, I don’t know. They don’t remember me. Well, they do up until I left for Hogwarts. Everything after that is gone. So when they woke up they had a grown witch for a daughter, and it hasn’t settled in properly. They, detest magic and blame it for them losing their daughter. Which is ridiculous, if anything they should be mad at me. Sometimes, I think they just tolerate my existence, they treat me like a ghost of their daughter who died, or something.”

“I’m sure they love you, they are probably hurting.” Draco surprised her by being such a good listener and offering such simple comfort.

“"Its crazy right? To love someone who hurt you. It's crazier to think someone who hurts you, loves you. I always like to think of myself as this person who would do anything for others, who would spare no expense to offer a kindness. I think I need to seriously reevaluate… I mean, I’ve stolen time from people they won’t ever get back. Selfishily, I might add as well. I didn’t want to deal with the drama of having you in our lives, and figuring out how that would work, so I left. I didn’t want anything to happen to my parents, and instead of figuring out an option that kept them whole _and_ safe, I Obliviated them. Maybe I’m not such a good person afterall.”

“Oh bullshit, Granger. Stop the pity party,” Oh good. Snarky Draco was back. “You’re one of the good guys, always have been always will be. You made a couple decisions that had extreme consequences, but you aren’t a bad person. You are probably the best person I know, that’s why Liam is the way he is. So cut the crap.”

Hermoine smiled, “Thanks, Malfoy.”

“Anytime you need me to knock some sense into you, I’ll be here. And don’t worry about your parents, we’ll figure something out.”

They sat in silence for a while after that, the only noise in the room was the cackle from the fireplace. She felt comfortable here, far more comfortable than she had envisioned. She also needed to amend her previous thought. She at least liked Draco as a person. Anything past that? Well that was still up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, tell me what you guys think about the chapter! I'm not thrilled with it, but I felt we had to get some stuff in and have them arrive at the manor. 
> 
> I LOVED getting quotes from you guys! I used two in this chapter!
> 
> From OverlyInvestedFangirl: "Its crazy right? To love someone who hurt you. It's crazier to think someone who hurts you, loves you." - Harley Quinn
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> From Bamby20011:'' I sold my soul to make room for more sarcasm'' 
> 
> Send me some more if you've got them guys! I'll try to make tomorrows chapter extra wonderful since this one was kind of a dud.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments friends!! I love reading them more than you could possibly know!

The next week went by smoothly for the unlikely trio. Draco would go off to work, but because he was the CEO he was rather flexible in his schedule, and was always return by midafternoon. They would eat dinner together, and Draco would tuck in Liam, then they would retreat to the library where Granger would read and he would work.

Draco tried to make it clear that they could stay as long as wanted, he’d prefer they just moved in, but she had adamantly declined. He at least told her to focus on the sale of her parents home and getting that squared away, and then she could look for her and Liam.

It felt dangerously like playing house, and Draco was enjoying every minute. There had been a shift in the dynamic between them, and there were some long lingering stares, and blushes that had been exchanged.

Draco found that he was just touching her whenever he could. A hand on her elbow or lower back, even an awkward goodbye hug one morning that had caused him to palm his own forehead in embarrassment.

Hermione had settled into her own as she got older, she was insanely beautiful and had the most lovely soft curves. She was always chewing on her bottom lip when she read, and Draco would stare at her from his desk.

He arrived home that Friday night and was excited about the prospect of a nice, long, relaxing weekend with them, but he quickly realized he was in for something far more interesting. On the table next to the Floo was a letter, he quickly opened it.

_Son,_

_We will be attending dinner at the Manor this evening. Expect us when you arrive home from work._

_Best,_

_Mother_

Shit. SHIT. He hadn’t spoken to his parents yet about the very new, very small and snarky addition to his life.

“DAD!” Liam called, entering the room, “I thought I heard you. Piper let me help feed the animals today!”

“That’s amazing, bud. Good job. Where’s your mum?”

“She’s in her room, I think. Anyway, did you know that Channing Thompson is the only person to have won 3 Quidditch World Cups? He didn’t win them all on one team, and most people don’t have Quidditch careers that last that long, especially since the World Cup is only played every 4 years…”

Liam had been extensively researching all things Quidditch since their game, and had become slightly obsessed.

“That’s fascinating, son. Really. But I need to talk to your mum, really fast…” Just then he heard the familiar sound of the Floo roar to life. He froze.

“Son?” Lucius voice was crisp and clear. Draco turned slowly, revealing Liam. His mother was pulling off her glove by the pointer finger, and she blanched as she took in the familiar looking features on the small child. Lucius eye’s widened and bulged, they looked in danger of trying to escape the rest of his skull.

“Mother, Father. Meet Liam Granger.”

“Granger?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow, still staring at Liam.

“Liam, meet your Grandparents. And please, excuse their shocked expressions. I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen my Father speechless.”

“Explain yourself this instant,” Lucius hissed.

“Well, I’ve recently found out I have a son, and that would be Liam.”

“How old are you, dear?” Narcissa asked sweetly.

“I’m four, but I’m mature for my age.”

“Draco, how could you be so foolish?”

“Don’t speak like that to me, I’m not a child.”

“Then stop acting childishly. I swear, I should never have let your mother coddle you so. What are we to do with him?” Lucius inspected Liam like he was a problem that needed to be solved, and quietly.

“Dad?” Liam squeaked.

“Ignore him, Liam. They were just leaving,” Draco said cooly.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! You will watch your tongue and be kind to your son.”

“Cissa, you are coddling him. Again. The boy has no sense of responsibility, he’s knocked up some tart who clearly wants his money…” Lucius eyed the boy warily, but Liam just blinked back at him.

“Lucius! You will not ruin this for me, do you understand? You’ll be out on your own before you know what’s hit you if you don’t make this right.”

“Draco, darling, please don’t listen to a word your father says. You know he’s been Crucio’d one too many times,” she waved her husband off dismissively, “And if he doesn’t watch it, he might it make one more.” She glared over her shoulder, “I can’t wait to meet the little gentleman.”

Liam was hiding behind Draco’s legs while Draco continued to square off with Lucius.

“Now tell me Liam, where is that lovely accent from?”

“I grew up in America, but now I’m staying here. I’ll be moving to London with my mum in a few weeks, so I can be closer to my dad.” Narcissa folded her hands over her heart as she listened intently to the young man speak, and stood and kissed her son’s cheek.

“And pray tell, _who_ is your Mother? At least let her be of reputable lines, Draco,” Lucius begged.

“Well, I guess that depends on your interpretation of reputable,” Hermione’s voice chimed in. They turned towards the door and Hermione was striding confidently in, her heels clicking against the marble flooring. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress with capped sleeves. She looked bloody brilliant. Draco wasn’t sure why she was dressed so well for a night in, but he thanked Merlin that she was.

“I mean, I don’t come from a long line of killers and psychopaths… so that should count for something.”

Lucius bared his teeth in a disgusted sneer, “Hermione, isn’t it? Hermione Granger?”

“One and the same, I’m afraid. Good evening, Mister Malfoy, Missus Malfoy. Liam, why don’t you come help me check in on Piper and Poppy, make sure they’ve got everything they need.” Liam followed his mother out silently, braving a few stolen glances back at the Malfoys.

“Mum, did you see? His hair? It’s just like my dad’s and I’s! But longer… like a girl,” he stage whispered.

Lucius sneered at the pair of curly headed Grangers exiting the room.

“Well, _she_ certainly seems at home… “ Lucius said coldly.

“I should hope so, I’ve tried very much to make it feel that way for them.”

“This isn’t a game, Draco. You need to be reasonable.”

“Enough! Don’t come here and insult me, especially in front of my child. Keep your opinions to yourself and sit through dinner, or go home. Those are your options. Although, considering you are running out of family to disown, I’d consider giving Liam a chance. He’s brilliant, and I won’t let you speak ill of him or Hermione in this home.”

“This is my home!”

“Not anymore, when you disappeared into disgrace, you signed this away. Mother, are you staying?” he turned to her.

“Yes, Darling,” she took his proffered arm and they exited the room, once they reached the door, Draco heard Lucius shuffling his feet behind them.

\-------

The atmosphere around the dinner table was...tense, to say the least. The only noises that could be heard were the scraping of metal utensils on expensive china, and Liam rattling off facts to his dad about Quidditch.

“You need to finish the formal dining room, Draco. This isn’t proper to receive guests in this dining room. I could help you, I don’t mind!” Narcissa finally said during a long silence.

“It’s fine, Mother. I don’t receive many guests.”

“Still…”

“Dad, what should I call them?” he failed miserably at whispering again.

“What do you think, Mother?” Draco smiled at her. 

“Oh, please call me Grandmother!” she stared starry eyed at the small child who looked so strangely similar to her own son.

They all looked at Lucius who was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with anyone. “Um, you may call me Lucius.”

“LUCIUS!” Narcissa hissed. He looked at her with fake bewilderment, a look that was also often found on Liam's face when he was being reprimanded. 

“That’s far more casual that most people address me, especially having known me for an hour.”

“Loo-shush. Reminds me of Lucifer.” Hermione started choking on her wine and batting at her chest, attempting to hide her laugh in subterfuge.

“Tell me, Miss Granger, what do you _do_ for a living? I assume you work?” How was his Father was able to make something as innocuous as work sound so contemptible, he had no idea.

“I do, or rather I did, back in the States. I’ll need to find something now that Liam and I are moving here.”

“That’s... _convenient_.”

“Mister Malfoy, I assure you I have no intention of coming for your money. I have managed just fine the last four and a half years, and I am sure I’ll manage just fine in the future.”

“Yes, mummy doesn’t need money. I have so much money, I will share it with her.”

“You have a lot of money?” Lucius narrowed his eyes.

“I’m a Malfoy,” Liam stated proudly.

At that Narcissa started laughing quietly, “That he surely is, he certainly has the right temperament.”

“Mister Lucifer,” Liam started.

“Lucius.”

“Oh, Mister Lucius, you’re the dad to my dad?”

“Indeed.”

“Was my dad like me, when he was little?” Liam asked, the question dripping with innocence.

“Oh… Um…” Lucius stuttered, Draco staring at his Father, “Well, you both certainly look a lot like. Draco was very into Quidditch, if my memory serves me, he also rather liked to chase skirts, which I’m sure you are too young for. I’d advise you not to follow his footsteps in that regard unless you’d rather have an illigetimate heir as well.”

“Excuse me!” Hermione shrieked, at the same time Liam looked at Draco and asked,

“What’s chasing skirts?”

“Piper?” Draco called, staring daggers at his father. She suddenly appeared.

“Yes, Master Draco?”

“Can you help Liam to his room? Liam, I’ll be in shortly, alright?”

“But I haven’t had dessert! You said I could, mum!”

“Piper is going to take you by the kitchens, you can get whatever you want, then head to your room. Alright?” he smiled softly at him.

Liam hopped of his chair and left the room, holding Piper’s hand whispering something about cake _and_ cookies, because dad said he could have whatever he wanted.

When the door was securely closed, Draco turned to face his father.

“Are you barking? What in the world would tempt you to say anything about Liams legitimancy, not only in general, but especially in front of him?”

“Watch your tongue, boy. I’m still your father. Now, of course we will financially take care of the child, but surely you aren’t considering naming him as your heir. That’s ludicrous!”

“Firstly, it’s my money. In case you forgot, you forfeited all of Malfoy & Co, the Manor and the majority of the Malfoy Vaults, when you fled into banishment. Secondly, I absolutely intend to name Liam as my heir, and you don’t get a vote.”

“Draco, stop this nonsense!” Lucius commanded, slapping his hands on the table, both of the women staying stoically silent, “You are spitting on generations of tradition. Now, you aren’t the first one in the Malfoy line to dip into the...muddy waters, as it were, but you WILL handle this situation like a Malfoy.”

“Mister Malfoy, I’m not sure if you’ve somehow misunderstood this situation, I’d love the opportunity to clear it up. Draco and I will be making all the decisions regarding Liam’s care, together. I don’t give a knut about your money or your title or your traditions. If Draco, wants us here, we are here. I’ve taken years from him that he can’t have back, and I have no intention to doing that again.

You and your wife are allowed in our son’s life, if and only if, you can keep these extreme prejudices to yourself. If you can’t, then you will lose that relationship. Though, I’m sure it would be of no consequence to you.”

Draco stared at Hermione proudly. Lucius was his father, but even he had to fight to keep his wits about him, Lucius was a very intimidating man.

“Lucius, it’s enough. If you think for one second I’m not going to get to know my Grandson, you’re more mad than I thought you were. Can you behave yourself, or should I ask my son if he has a room prepared for me to stay in while I look for other accomodations?”

Lucius growled, and sat stewing in anger, until Narcissa cleared her throat.

“Fine. For you, my dear.”

“Dinner has been stimulating, but I think we are going to have to retreat for the evening.” Draco stated, standing. 

“One more thing, is there anything going on between you two that we should know about?”

“Nothing you need to know about it, but that’s because it’s none of your business. Excuse us,” Draco stood and pulled out Hermione’s back and led her out of the room, his hand resting on the curve of her lower back.

As they walked towards Liam’s room, Draco apologized.

“I had no idea, I’m so sorry. He’s such an incorrigible ass.”

“Oh, I expected much worse. This was actually almost pleasant compared to scene I imagined. He didn’t even pull his wand on us,” she giggled.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, stopping and turning her to face him. Her lips were parted and her chest breathing heavily, he wanted so much to kiss her at that moment. To wrap her in his arms and bury his hands in her curls.

“You are too,” she said, shifting her gaze from his to their feet. He reached up and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know what?”

“That my parents were coming, you certainly dressed to impress,” he smiled taking in her body again, trying to not be a complete perv.

“Oh! Haha, no I have plans this evening. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind staying with Liam? If you have plans, I’m sure I can take him to the Weasleys, James and Albus will be there.”

“Plans?” Draco felt a stab of jealously twist in his gut.

“I ran into Seamus visiting Harry, do you remember him?”

Fucking Finnegan. What did that bloody tosser want?

“Anyway, Luna’s just returned on her trip to South America. They are just having a small get together to welcome her back, just a few drinks. Would you stay?”

“What?” he shook his head distracted.

“Would you stay? With Liam? If not, I’ll go drop him.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Of course. When are you leaving?”

“Now, if that’s alright, I’m already late. I wasn’t expecting your parents for dinner. I’ll just go run and say goodnight to Liam.”

She disappeared into Liam’s room and Draco leaned his back against the wall. He’d kill Seamus Finnegan if he tried to touch a curl on her head, or any other bloke for that matter.

Wait. Why did he care? Hermione was a single, attractive, well VERY attractive young witch. Of course other wizards would be interested.

Draco realized suddenly, he didn’t want her to be interested in any other wizards.

Hermione exited the room and smiled briefly at him, touching his arm as she passed.

“Thank you, Draco. I won’t be too late. See you.”

She walked down the hall and around the corner.

Well now he had his son, it was time to charm the other Granger. Impossibly, this one might be more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the first meeting of the Malfoys and Liam! Let me know what you think, and I'll typing away for a new update tomorrow. I mean unless there are SO many comments, I have no other choice than to update again tonight :) I have no shame in bribing you. 
> 
> I played with a submitted quote from magnetoaxcolyte:
> 
> "Father. Mother. This is Liam Granger and his mother Hermione. Liam this is your grandfather and grandmother. You should excuse their shocked expressions. I think this the only time I have ever seen my father with his mouth open from shock."


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LOVES! You never disappoint with giving me comments... so I won't disappoint with updating! 
> 
> This is just a little mini-chapter, a teaser... if you will.

Hermione walked up to the door at her parents home, and knocked, pausing briefly to consider how odd it was to knock at one’s own home. The realtor should be here any minute, and they were going to discuss the terms of the sale of their home.

Liam was with Draco, and Hermione had to admit that having a partner really was amazing. She had a chance to breathe, to think, to not be mum for a little bit.

Two weekends ago, while she was out with her old classmates, she found that she actually missed Draco. Everyone was paired up, and she thought it would have been nice to have Draco at her side for the evening. She could never have asked him though, they were finally becoming friendly and she didn’t want to rock that boat. She didn’t stray far from him after that, enjoying the feeling of being yoked to him.

Her dad opened the door, and smiled faintly at his daughter.

“Hermione, thanks for coming.”

“How’s the aid been doing?” she said, looking around her home.

“Your mom hates her, of course. Doesn’t like anyone poking around the house, but we are managing. Thanks for helping us out, we sure will miss you when you’re gone.”

That startled her, “You will?” she blurted.

He laughed, “Of course! This isn’t easy on any of us, my girl. But you’ll always be our daughter.”

Hermione felt tears prickled at the back of her eyes, and she hugged her dad. It was the most intimate moment she could remember sharing with either of her parents in over a decade.

“Well, I actually hadn’t told you guys, but I’m staying. I’m moving back.”

“That’s wonderful news, dear. Your mother will be so pleased. Your birthday is coming up, if my memory hasn’t failed me.. but to be honest it normally does.”

“Yes, it is. The big dirty thirty, I’m afraid. Just a few weeks left of misbehaving left in me,” she said playfully.

“Let us know if you have any kind of celebration, we’ll want to be there of course.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Hi, Hermione,” her mother hobbled in on her crutches, “I can’t wait to get rid of these stupid things.”

Hermione almost reminded her that she could be without them in a few hours, if only she’d accept Hermione’s help… but she bit her tongue. She was having a nice moment, and didn’t want to ruin it.

This was one of the reasons she was coming back to England, she had a couple wrongs to right. This was the big one.

\-------

Hermione was running behind and she was sure she was going to be late. It had been Albus’ 5th birthday earlier in the week, and the Potters and Weasleys were throwing a small party. They had tried to pressure her into a party of her own in two weeks, but she had vehemently shot that down.

Merlin, a party for a thirty year old, single, unemployed mom. She rolled her eyes, what a sight that would be.

Draco had taken Albus to Diagon Alley to grab him a gift and she was supposed to be meeting them at the Grimmauld Place. She rushed and threw on a pair of black leggings and a flowy top.

She hurried down the hall and Floo’d to the Potters, immediately upon stepping through she was hit with a large “SURPRISE!” and she cursed. Ugh, she should have known.

She slapped a tight fake smile on her face, that was quickly replaced with a genuine one when Liam’s tiny arms wrapped around her thighs.

“MUM! It’s a surprise party! I wasn’t allowed to tell you anything! For your birthday!”

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart. This is so thoughtful!” She looked around and saw Draco, the Potters, Seamus, Dean, Luna, The Potters, of course, Molly and Arthur, George Weasley and a handful of other friends she had known back in school.

Harry had a maniacal grin splattered on his face, as he approached Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, “Happy Birthday, Hermoine!”

“Yea, yea, you’ll get yours. I told you no party!”

“I know, I know, but didn’t you know? The Chosen One answers to no one…” he said mystically.

“No one?” Ginny raised a brow.

“Well, no one except you, of course, dear.”

“Mmmhmm... “ Ginny giggled, “Happy Birthday, Hermione. Sorry we had to spring it on you, but we didn’t quite trust you to show up if you knew about it.”

“What about Albus’ birthday? I hate to steal his big weekend.”

“Ah, well you're due at the Burrow tomorrow for Albus’ birthday. Don’t forget your Sobering Potion. Excuse me,” she darted past Hermione and snatched up James elbow, whispering something menacing in his ear before he could set off the gadget his Uncle George had undoubtedly handed him.

She looked over the crowd and and saw Draco smilling at her, before she could make her way over to him, Molly Weasley enveloped Hermione in her ample bosom and rocked her back and forth.

“Oh, my dear Hermione. I have missed you! I should have sent you a howler every week you were away! It’s not right to abandon your would be Mother in Law in such a way! I swear, I’ll never forgive that stupid son of mine for letting you go…”

“It’s so good to see you, Molly,” she wrapped her in another hug, “I can’t wait to catch up!”

“Oh, I know, go on, dear. Don’t want to waste your night with me rattling on about my woes at a lost daughter…”

Hermione laughed and looked lovingly at her Matriarch of the magical world. She was all frizz and flour, and perfectly huggable.

She peered through the crowd again and saw Draco was now sharing a beer with… was that Blaise Zabini?

She took a few steps over to greet him, but was quickly acosted by another guest. She sighed and made small talk with her classmates, stealing glances to the wizard in the corner she really wanted to talk to.

\-----

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…” the chorus sung as they sat crowded around the kitchen table, a completely humble and lopsided homemade cake sat in the middle of the table, buckling from the weight of the thirty candles adorning the top. Liam sat grinning at her, never having thrown her a birthday party before. He boasted that he helped make the cake, and even frosted it all by himself.

The song came to a close, and Liam pressured her to make a wish.

Her eyes flicked up to Draco who was standing with his hands resting on Liam’s shoulders, and she smiled, then blew out her candles.

The party guests ate their cake, and Hermione sat listening enthralled to Liam having a heated discussion regarding the impossiblity of the existence of a Nargle.

“I can see them clearly, I don’t know why you can’t...” Luna said wistfully, while Liam sat with a disgruntled expression wearing a pair of Nargle Viewers that looked like giant golden palms over his eyes.

“I don’t see anything. This is ridiculous. They aren’t real.”

“Of course they are real, just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t.”

“Yes, it does. If they were real, I could see them.”

“There are many things you can’t see, that are definitely real.”

Liam ripped the glasses off, and handed them back to Luna, as Draco saddled up to Hermione’s side. Her breath hitched at his sudden proximity.

“Feeling up for some air?” he leaned in to whisper over the noise.

“Absoluetly,” Draco shocked her by grasping her hand and leading her through the kitchen to the back door, while Liam remained squared off with Luna, prepared for another round of Logic vs. Luna.

They stepped out into the cool September evening, a chill wrapping its way around them and Hermione rubbed her upper arms. Draco removed his light jacket and draped it around her shoulders, replacing her arms and rubbing up and down on her arms.

“You’ll get cold!” she challenged.

“Haven’t you heard? Snakes are cold-blooded,” he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. “I got you something, for your birthday.”

“A cane?”

He laughed lightly, “No, maybe for Christmas,” he pulled a long black velvet box out of his pocket and she eyed it warily.

“Draco, you really shouldn’t have…” she touched the top of the box softly.

“Just open it, Granger.”

She smiled at him and took the box from his hands, opening the lid. Inside the box, was a dainty silver chain with an ornate platinum oval pendant encrusted with diamonds. She touched it gingerly, “It’s… lovely. Thank you.”

“It’s a locket,” he explained, opening the small clasp on the side. Inside the pendant was a picture of Liam, laughing. She felt tears form at the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, Draco…” She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes full of wonder.

“It’s nothing… you should see what your four year old with a limitless budget purchased for you,” he fought a smile.

“I’ll never forgive you for that vault, seriously,”

“Can't I make it up to you somehow?”

Draco’s eyes fell on her lips and she breathed in deeply, leaning into his warm frame. His hands found their way to her arms again and squeezed her gently. Her heart started pounding, and her eyes dipped closed.

Their lips barely brushed each others, when the door whipped open, by an alarmed Harry Potter.

“Fucking Potter, are you serious? Is this really necessary?” Draco hissed, and Hermione brought her fingers up to brush her lips, the ghost of a kiss dancing on them.

“Yea, it is,” he widened his eyes and before he could say another word, they heard the last noise they wanted to hear…

“Oi! Where’s ‘Mione? No way I’m passing up seeing the birthday girl!” Ronald Weasley, and by the sound of it, a drunken Ronald Weasley.

George Weasleys face appeared over Harry's shoulder, barely containing his obvious amusement, "Ok, this _might_ be fault... but I swear, I didn't think he'd really come."

Happy fucking birthday to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ducks from the flying iPhones**
> 
> Sorry for the cliffy! Give me loves, and I'll update again tomorrow!!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Who's ready for the shitshow that is Ronald Weasley?
> 
> Formatting is being weird... there are some big spaces between Dialogue... Sorry!

No. NO. NO. NOOOO. 

 

Not Ron. Not now. 

 

She stiffened in Draco’s arms, and turned to face him. The only word escaping her lips was, “Liam.”

 

“Shit. Ok, I’ll get him, then we go?” Draco hissed. 

 

She felt her head bobbing along, her head blurring at the edges. 

 

“‘Mione? MIONE! What are you doing out--- What the fuck is going on here?”

 

“Ron, come on, mate. There’s kids around, did you really need to show up sloshed as hell?” George tried to grab him around the chest and drag him back, as Ron pushed through him and Harry to try and investigate the situation outside.

 

“I’m not pissed, George. I had a few pints, a few fans wanted to pay their respects.” 

 

“Oh Jesus,” Hermione groaned, “Go home, Ronald.” she pushed through the sea of men surrounding her, walking into the eerily quiet room and full of eyes that were all on her, her eyes only looking for Liam. He was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Hey hey hey, Hermione! It’s been almost 5 years, you can’t give your old friend a hug?”

 

“You’re not a friend, Ronald.”

 

“Oh, fucking really? One mistake, and you throw away almost a decade of friendship?” Of course he had to make a scene. 

 

“Ronald Weasley!” his mother chastised.

 

“Sorry mum, but seriously...she thinks she hot shit or something. Can’t even greet an old friend.”

 

“Again, you are NOT a friend.”  

 

“DAAAAADD!!!” Liam’s voice sliced through the air and sobered her. Liam ran into the room searching for Draco, and jumped into his arms. Hermione watched as Draco’s face shifted from concerned to disgusted.

 

A smell permeated throughout the room, and made her feel like gagging. 

 

“James! He threw something at me, made me stink!” Liam said on the verge of tears. 

 

Hermione looked to George who was making showing his teeth in ‘oh shit, that’s my fault’ kind of grimace.  

 

“JAMES POTTER!” Harry yelled, marching out of the room covering his nose from the smell. 

 

“Ok, that’s a dung bomb. I’ll be right back, I’ll get the stopper,” George snapped out of the kitchen magically. 

 

“When did the Ferret have a pup?” Ronald nodded towards Liam. 

 

“Oh, Ron. Please shut your mouth,” Ginny was standing in the corner pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“What? I didn’t know he knocked someone up! That’s a fucking crime?”

 

“LANGUAGE RONALD!” Molly shrieked.

 

“MUM! I stink!” Liam noticed Hermione standing in the room and jumped out of Draco’s arms and ran into Hermione’s.

 

“What in the bloody hell is happening? Am I actually that drunk?” Ronald’s eyes bulged out of his head, and his mother finally stepped forward to slap him in the back of the head. 

 

“Ronald Weasley, I will light you on fire in the backyard if your curse again in my presence. I don’t care how much of a star you think you’ve become. I am your mother and I will make you rue the day you tore your way into this world. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, mum,” Ron said abashedly. 

 

George popped into the kitchen again with a small ball of powder that he threw at the feet of Liam without a word and filled the room with scented mist, that left them all hacking and coughing. 

 

“Seriously, Weasley?” Draco said, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. 

 

“What? He doesn’t smell like shi--”

 

“ALRIGHT! Thank you all so much for this  _ lovely _ get together. I speak with full confidence when I say, I will never forget this night. Liam, let’s go.” 

 

Ron reached out and grabbed her arm, too tightly. “One minute here…” his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. She ripped her arm out of his grasp. She grabbed Liam’s hand and left the kitchen, walking towards the sitting room and the Floo. 

 

“Mione, is that your child?” Ron rushed after her, out of breath and horribly alarmed. 

 

“Yes. This is my son, Liam. Please, remember that he is FOUR, when you speak next.” 

 

“Four? Who’s… who’s his dad?” Clearly Ronald thought there was a chance that this might be his son by the way he examined Liam, even though by the resemblance alone there was no chance he was a Weasley. 

 

“I’m a Malfoy.” Liam lifted his chin in true Granger fashion. 

 

“Cheers, mate.” Draco slapped his hand on Ron’s shoulder, a grin fighting his way onto his face. He walked over to stand next to Hermione and Liam, “Ready to go?”

 

“It’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think? For you to get mad at me for Lavender when you were slagging it around?” he scoffed and Hermione’s hand was possessed, she quickly slapped him across the cheek and the crowd that was watching them stared on with gaping mouths. 

 

“Don’t you ever speak to me again. Thank’s for the party guys,” she added to the Potters who were wearing matching expressions of disbelief and amusement. 

\-----

 

“I’m going to put Liam to bed,” Hermione said quickly as she stepped into the Manor. Liam wrapped him in a hug and she wasted no time in scurrying away to settle Liam into sleep. 

 

Draco cursed his least favorite Weasley’s existence and strode towards the library. The locket, the crisp evening, it was all supposed to end very differently. 

 

He needed to kiss her. He needed to feel her soft form fold into his arms again. 

 

He poured himself a drink and stood staring at the fire. 

 

Draco felt like he had finally found what he wanted out of life. It was here, just within grasp, and he hated the idea of it slipping through his fingers. 

 

He had spent his entire life feeling not good enough. Not good enough for his father, in school, in Quidditch. He had fought hard to rebuild his life after the war had shredded it, and he wanted so desperately to be good enough for Hermione and Liam. 

  
  


The door creaked open, and Draco’s heart sputtered in his chest. 

 

“Hi, I was just going to say--” 

 

Draco didn’t think, he just stalked towards her and crushed his mouth onto hers, dropping his drink on the carpet, splashing their feet and burying his fingers in her curls. He tilted her head slightly so that he could pry her lips open and dip his tongue into her mouth. 

 

She, thankfully, responded perfectly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. 

 

He groaned as his hands dipped to her bum and squeezed while picking her up effortlessly and walking her towards the wall. He pressed her back against the doors and swallowed the moan that escaped her lips. 

 

He took her full bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before kissing away the nip. His tongue flicking between her lips to coax another moan from her. She gently arched her back and pressed into him. 

 

He finally broke the kiss to take a deep, sobering breath and she was left panting and disheveled in front of him, he placed her back down on the ground. 

 

“Merlin, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…” he said hoarsely, leaning in to place a few light kisses on the side of her neck, his stubble rubbing along her jaw and collarbone. 

 

She giggled, “Me too… but Draco, I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s a good idea… this is all so complicated already. I couldn’t stand it if we hurt Liam… we don’t even know eachother that well.” 

 

“We know each other well enough, and Liam won’t get hurt,” he murmured against the hollow of her neck.

 

“Draco… Draco! Focus!”

 

“Right, ok. I’m focused,” he snapped to attention and placed his hands on the wall behind her. 

 

“I think… Ok, I think we should try. But I don’t want to tell Liam, not until we are sure it’s something.”

 

“Granger… it’s something. How can you not tell that it’s something?”

 

“I’m just saying… let’s take it slow?”

 

“How slow?” Draco arched an eyebrow at her, not liking the way this was sounding. 

 

“Slow enough that we aren’t having sex tonight,” she laughed. 

 

“Right. Walk before we run?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well, can we snog a bit more at least?” 

 

“I guess I wouldn’t see any harm in that…” she fought back a smile and he returned it with a wicked one of his own, before taking her in another passionate kiss. 

 

\-----

 

“I really don’t think I should go,” Draco argued. 

 

“You have to go! Albus will be crushed,”

 

“Weasley might get crushed if he can’t keep his mouth in check, and I doubt he can. It’s not smart for me to be in the same room as that bloke.” 

 

“Listen, we need to go. We don’t have to stay the whole afternoon, but we should at least stop by for a while.”

 

“Alright, Granger. But I’ve warned you,” Draco shook his head in disbelief. 

 

\-----

 

They apparated to the backyard of the Burrow, where there was a pickup game of Quidditch going on between the Weasleys and the Potters. 

 

Ron noticed their sudden appearance and called a timeout, touching down quickly and marching over their way. 

 

“Hullo, Hermione,” he said quietly, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“No,” she held Liam’s hand and walked past him into the house. The rest of the players were touching down as well and Harry jogged to catch up to her. 

 

“How about me? Can I have a moment?” she groaned, not wanting to even acknowledge the situation. 

 

“Fine. Liam go set our gift down, alright? Play with Albus.” 

 

“Play? With Albus?” he repeated, as if she had spoken it in Mandarin.

 

She kissed the top of his head and he disappeared.

 

“Let’s go, Potter.” 

 

He guided her gently into sitting room off the kitchen and closed the door. 

 

“Well, that was a surprise, huh?”

 

“You guys are best mates again, I take it?” she huffed, irritated. 

 

“What on earth would give you that idea?”

 

“I assume you are pulling me aside to ask me to play nice.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t think I needed to ask you to play nice, considering it’s my son’s birthday party… but sure. Please be nice.”

 

“He’s an asshole, he’s probably keeping track of this whole weekend so he can sell it to the papers. I just don’t want anything to do with him. The media hasn’t picked up about Liam, and I’d rather that be our decision, then Ron’s.”

 

“I’m not telling you what to do, I’d never dream of it. But, from my understanding Ron is back for awhile. He is also my children’s Uncle and my Brother-in-Law, so it would be nice if he could make amends. I’m not saying you need to be friends with him again, but at least tolerate each other? For me?”

 

She sighed, “Not even for you. For your children. I don’t make any promises for Draco, so you might want to have this little chat with him too.”

 

“Noted.” 

 

Hermione walked out with a fake smile plastered on her face and made the rounds, saying hello to all the different party guests and wrapping Albus in a giant hug, “Happy Birthday! Thanks for sharing your special weekend with me.” 

 

“Of course, Aunt Hermione!” he gave her a toothy grin. 

 

“‘Mione?” Bloody hell, really? He was like a gnat she couldn’t swat away, “Can I please have just five minutes?”

 

She sighed, better to get it over with, “Fine.” 

 

They returned to the room where she had her discussion with Harry just a few minutes before, feeling Draco’s eyes on her as the door closed. 

 

“I’m sorry about last night.” 

 

“Just last night?” Her eyebrow perched high onto her forehead and her foot tapping repeatedly. 

 

“I’m sorry for everything, ok?”

 

“Oh! Lucky me, a blanket apology. Do you have any idea how much you’ve hurt your family? Forget about me. I’ve read your little book. How do you think Ginny felt when you said that Harry and I were alone for all that time, and that you couldn’t be sure what conspired? Are you insane? You bloody well know nothing happened.”

 

“Listen, I was just trying to make something of myself after the war. Once I wasn’t Harry’s sidekick anymore, I didn’t know who I was.” 

 

“Well, to be honest, if that’s who you really are, I have to say I really prefer you as a sidekick. We all had a bit of an identity crisis, but we didn’t sell each other out.”

 

“I can’t believe you slept with Malfoy.” 

 

“Don’t you even think of pointing a finger at me Ronald Weasley. For the sake of the people we both love, I have agreed to be tolerant of your presence. Don’t test me. And leave me, my son and Draco alone.” 

 

“So you guys are an item?” he sneered, “Disgusting. I thought you had better taste.”

 

“Why would you think that? I mean, I spent all those years with you,” she quipped before stomping past him and out of the room. 

 

“You alright?” Draco startled her by reaching out to get her attention and give her a supportive rub of the back. 

 

“Brilliant, thanks. Where’s Liam?” he nodded over to where he was again chatting with Luna. She grabbed a plate and sat down next to them, Draco joining them. 

 

"Mom, dad. Did you know that Castelobruxo is located in the middle of Amazonian forest? It’s the Wizarding School in South America! Miss Luna was just telling me all about it. Dad, do you have any books on it?”

 

“We’ll have to check the library, bud. But I’m sure your mother won’t deny you a trip to Flourish and Botts. 

“If you care to learn for Magical Beasts, you must visit Brazil someday.  Castelobruxo has one of the 5 best Care of Magical Creatures ensign in the world. They have a most wonderful variety of magical creatures and Brazilian Wizarding community is highly appreciative of other races and half-breeds. Castelobruxo's current headmistress even is a half-mermaid. How wonderful is that, hm?”

“Half MERMAID? How is that possible?” 

“Spare the exact details of the creating of the half breed, would you Luna?” Hermione smiled. 

“Of course,” Luna said distantly, watching as Ron sat down next to Liam and everyone except Liam tensed. 

“Hello, I am Liam Granger. How do you do? Mum makes me say that last bit, so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“Liam!” Hermione hissed, “It negates the fact that you ask, when you tell people I make you say it. Also, you don’t have to ask him how he is.”

“Him? Or everyone?”

“Just him.”

“That’s odd. Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“So I still have to say it to everyone else?”

“Correct.”

“Just not him?”

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, “YES!” she almost shouted. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Liam eyed Ron warily.

“Too much to count,” Draco muttered.

“Back off, Malfoy.” 

“Eat shit, Weasel.” 

“DRACO!”

“Sorry… Old habits.”

“I still don’t get what’s wrong with him.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with me! I’m your friend’s Uncle.” 

“I wouldn’t call them friends,” 

“LIAM!” he looked at her in fake surprise and mouthed the word ‘what?’, in typical Liam fashion. 

“I’m getting a migraine.” Hermione stated and left the table, passing Ginny who deep in conversation with George. She snagged her by the elbow not saying a word and stomped her out to the yard. 

“What’s going on, Mione?”

“Why is your brother such a pain the arse?”

“I wish I knew… I’m sorry if he’s giving you a hard time. There’s always one in every family,” she ribbed. 

“You know, there was a time when I thought I was going to be a part of this big, beautiful family. I thought for sure I’d be the next Mrs. Weasley, and I’d have little red headed babies with you. Merlin, how time changes things. I’ve lost a close friend, I’m snogging Draco Malfoy…”

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” she shrieked, “Oh my, let me grab Harry. He’s going to want to hear this!” 

Hermione laughed, “Just fill him in later. It happened last night after the party.” 

“And did you… you know?” she made a creaking sound out of the corner of her mouth, similar to the noise of bed springs. 

“GINNY! Have you no shame?”

“None. Now tell me what he was like…”

“We did not sleep together, I hate to disappoint you.” 

“Well that’s fine, tell me from before, when you made Liam!”

“Ginny you’re crazy, but I love you. Now, what am I going to do?”

“What’s holding you back? Are you afraid he’s going to hurt you?”

“I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of me! Afraid for Liam. I haven’t felt like this with anyone before...When he looks at me, I feel so vulnerable. Like I’m naked. And that scares me..."

"I bet it wouldn't be so scary if you were both actually naked..." said Ginny with laughter in her voice, to which Hermione responded with a loud slap on her arm, “OW!,” she laughed again, “I’m just trying to help a girl out, I can only assume how long it’s been…” 

“Take Liam’s age and add 9 months…”

“NO! Oh you poor girl, I hope it hasn’t like... closed up permanently or anything,” she made a look of concern staring at the crotch of Hermione’s denims. 

“Ginny!” She laughed openly, “Stop! I assure you, everything is fine. But I deserve a bloody medal for not jumping his bones last night.”

“Just do it, Granger. You’ve got nothing to lose, and everything to gain. I told you, Draco isn’t the same person he was. He wouldn’t get involved with you if it wasn’t serious. He wouldn’t risk Liam, I just know it.” 

“I’ll think about it… can you do me a favor?” Ginny nodded, “Keep your blasted brother away from me.”

\-----

They sat around the kitchen table, very similar to the night before for Hermione’s celebration. However, this cake had been made by Mrs. Weasley and was significantly more proper. 

After everyone had cake, Albus was handed present after present. The one from George was immediately confiscated by Harry and the book from Liam was politely placed to the side with a look of confusion. 

A long slender package was handed over to him, and Albus ripped through the package to reveal a beautiful brand new broom with the word CLOUDRIPPER engraved on the handle. Albus squealed and clutched it closer to his chest. 

“Happy birthday, Albus!” Ron shouted, with a giant smile on his face. He was looking around the room expecting everyone to be as excited as he was, but was confused by the obvious unhappy faces of the rest of the family. 

“Ron! What the hell were you thinking?” Ginny slapped him, “He’s FIVE.” 

“I’m getting bloody sick of being slapped by the women in this house. He’s old enough for a broom!”

“And you didn’t think we would want to be the ones to purchase our son his first broom? You didn’t think he should have something more appropriate than a broom called a Cloudripper? C’mon, mate,” Harry chastised. 

“Oh, I get it! Big screwup Ron, does it again. I can do nothing right around you people! I’m getting sick of it. Take the damn broom from him, if he can’t have it.” 

“Don’t you ever think? Of course, I’m going to take that dangerous broom from him, and now I have to be the bad guy on my son’s birthday.” Ginny chimed in, “Thoughtless-stupid-son-of-a--” she muttered under her breath. 

Albus was holding the handle in a vice grip, “You can’t mum, please don’t take it from me.” Tears threatening to run down his cheeks, “Please, I’ll do anything! PLEASE!”

Ginny kneeled next to him and spoke softly. “Honey, I promise when you are old enough, I will buy you a broom. Ok? This isn’t appropriate for a beginner, I’m so sorry.” 

“I HATE YOU!” Albus was full on crying now and dropped the broom on the ground and ran out of the room. Ron called after him and made to follow, but Harry stopped him. 

“You’ve done enough, mate. I’ll handle it.” 

The party ended and Hermione and Draco made their way to the lawn to apparate. 

“Well, at least he provides a right good shit show.” Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Why couldn’t he of just stayed gone?”

“Pasts never do, I’m afraid.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, guys!
> 
> A couple quotes (that were gently re-worked) are:
> 
> From Bea_Ravendor:
> 
> "Mom, dad. Did you know that Castelobruxo is located in the middle of Amazonian forest and that the current headmistress is half-mermaid? Also, I've read that they have Quidditch players in Brazil, but their favorite sports are MagiVoley and Flying Capoeira!" 
> 
> "Miss Luna, is it true that Castelobruxo has one of the 5 best Care of Magical Creatures ensign in the world and that magical beings are well seen over there?"  
> "Oh, yes... They do have a most wonderful variety of magical creatures and Brazilian Wizarding community is highly appreciative of other races and half-breeds. Castelobruxo's current headmistress even is a half-mermaid. How wonderful is that, hm?"
> 
> 'He heard her through the crack on the door talking to what he was certain to be Ginny,  
> "I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of me! I didn't feel like this with anyone before... I feel naked in his eyes. We can understand one another just by looking into each others eyes. And that scares me..."  
> "I bet it wouldn't be so scaring if you were both actually naked..." said Ginny with laughter in her voice and followed by a gasp as he heard a slapping sound. Both giggled before laughing out loud.'
> 
> I played around with them a bit, with the OK from the author. 
> 
> I love working you guys into my story!
> 
> Let's take a vote... should Ron get some redemption?
> 
> XOXO


	11. Eleven

Hermione’s tensley shook her foot back and forth as she waited to be called in to the Minister’s office.

The decision of where she wanted to work had been a difficult one, and she hadn’t settled on the ministry lightly. She hadn’t really settled on it at all, it was really the only option that made sense for her currently.

Harry had admitted that they were swamped, and could use an extra set of eyes on some of the artifacts they were working to decurse and hopefully study for the origins of the dark magic and other properties that might be important in future cases.

She had agreed, on a short term, trial basis to help out. The minister had requested a meeting, and she didn’t have the faintest idea as to why.

So here she sat, on a blustery September Friday afternoon. She was leaving in the morning for America. She’d be using one the International Department of Magic’s Portkeys, since she hadn’t thought to create one before she left. She would pack up, retreive the cat, sell or throw out what they didn’t want to bring, and then Portkey back to the Manor.

The entire thing should take 48-72 hours. Liam had begged and pleaded that he be allowed to stay with Draco, and Hermione had yet to make up her mind. It’s not that she thought he wouldn’t care for him, but she selfishly hated the idea of returning to America on her own.

The last week since Albus’ birthday had moments of extreme comfort and even more extreme awkwardness. There was still a lot they needed to learn and figure out about each other if they wanted to give anything a try, but it was hard with Liam always around.

Not to say she didn’t want Liam around, of course not. She just needed a little bit of time to be a woman who was interested in a man, but that couldn’t happen. Being mom always came first. Always.

“Miss Granger?” a short elderly woman spoke to her, bringing her back to the present.

“Yes.”

“The Minister is ready for you now,” she had soft, wrinkly eyes and a frazzled gray bun that was coming to pieces all around her.

Hermione stood, smoothing her robes and made her way into the Minister’s office. The room was far grander than any other part of the Ministry by far. There was a charmed beverage cart that had steaming tea and coffee and an assortment of ice cold beverages. Every second a new interdepartmental memo seemed to fly in and unfold itself, landing safely in the inbox on the Minister’s desk.

“Miss Hermione Granger, our very own war heroine.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have about of dozen of those, Minister.”

“Now, now, none of that.”

“Kingsley,” she smiled affectionately, “It’s so good to see you.”

He wrapped her in a fatherly embrace and when he pulled away he placed his hands on his shoulders inspecting her.

“You’ve come a long way since those days of war, I hear your young man is quite the charmer.”

“He absolutely is. Pray you don’t have to meet him in a debate, Kingsley. He will give you a run for your money,” they laughed easily and he motioned for her to have a seat, as he walked around the desk and took his own.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve requested this meeting. When I heard you returning to London, my ears perked up! Have you put any thought into your future?”

“Oh, I feel like I’m back in Hogwarts,” she shook her head, “I thought I’d have it all figured out by thirty, well honestly by 23. I’m honestly not sure, Kingsley. I liked my job at MUNY, but I’m not sure what the long term is.”

“Something in Politics perhaps?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.

“What did you have in mind?” she eyed him warily.

“You know, I won’t be in this position forever. It seems like a job with your name written all over it.”

“A Muggleborn, Female, Minister of Magic?” she laughed, “I think I’d sooner see Harry Potter as a house elf.”

“London’s changed, Hermione!” he clapped his hands together once, and stood to look out the window, “I think it might be more possible than you would think, and I would of course be willing to help and give you my full support. Now, don’t get your hopes up. I’ve got a few years left in these old bones, but it wouldn’t hurt you to start planning for that outcome. Taking a job here at Ministry, would be an amazing start.”

“This is only temporary, Kingsley…”  
“I know, I know. But there are a few openings, I think they might interest you. Take this,” he handed her a folder, “Look them over. If anything interests you, it’s yours.”

“Thank you, sir,” she rose to leave.

“Welcome back, Hermione! London is happy to have you.”

“Happy to be home, sir. I’ll see you.”

\------

Hermione got off the elevator at the Magical Law Enforcement Department, and walked straight to the Auror office.

Harry was sitting at his desk with a quill behind his ear and his hands pulling at his messy locks. No wonder it always looked like that. His desk was littered with parchments and ink bottles, how he found anything on it, was a mystery to her.

“Chosen One.”

“Ah, hello! Glad to see you’ve learned some respect. No matter how often I tell these tossers, they still call me Potter,” he grinned up at her, relaxing back into his chair and stretching his arms above his head.

“You’re incorrigible. Now, take me to lunch?”

“Your wish. My command. Let’s go.”

They caught up on the kids and life as they walked to a restaurant around the corner. Harry confessed to feeling rather distant from Ginny,

“I’m mad about her, ‘Mione. I would never leave her, could never even think about it. But, damn if it isn’t hard. When she took the job with the Harpies, I don’t think anyone thought she’d be playing 6 years later. James was two for crying out loud. When we found out Albus was coming and she took her leave, I thought that was it.”

“She is brilliant at it…”

“I know, I know.. Maybe I’m just jealous. I loved Quidditch, would have loved to play pro. But my damn hero-complex couldn’t just let me enjoy life after Voldemort. I had to go chasing down every damn follower, hunting every lead...as if I hadn’t wasted enough of my youth on dark wizards. Now I’m a damn desk jockey, cataloging artifacts. My wife? She plays for hundreds of adoring fans two times a week and hangs out with young, fit wizards who probably are much more interesting than old, washed up, Harry Potter.”

“Oh, Harry,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“She’s gone for a training camp all weekend and James will be at a friend’s,” an idea struck him, “Hey, why don’t you let me keep Liam?”

“Ehhh… You know, Draco has been wanting to keep him, and I haven’t even said yes to that yet.”

“Yea, but I bet he’d be happier to whisk you away for a romantic getaway to New York City instead..” he claimed, fighting a smile and avoiding eye contact.

“Ginny is hands down, the worst secret keeper. Remind me to put her an Unbreakable Vow next time,” she sighed, “Besides, it’s been a little… stagnant, since last time. We both have no idea what in the hell we are doing. I haven’t had a man be genuinely interested in me since… well that’s not important.”

They rounded the corner, and there was Draco with Liam sitting on a cafe patio. Draco was drinking a coffee, Liam a hot chocolate, they were adorable bundled in thick coats and scarves and pink cheeked.

“Why on earth are you two sitting outside?” she exclaimed, leaning down to kiss Liam who dodged it effortlessly.

“Liam wanted to surprise you, and he insisted we wouldn’t see you if we sat inside,” Draco rolled his eyes playfully, “So, here we are.”

“Well, we were just talking about you guys, as it were,” Harry smirked and bent down to be stare eye to eye with Liam, “How would you like to come to my house for the weekend? You can have a slumber party with Albus!”

“Uh…” Liam’s eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Hermione, clearly trying to figure out what he was supposed to say in a situation such as this, something that would avoid getting yelled at and also avoid going to the Potter’s.

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! We can fire up the TV, watch some movies, eat junk food? Albus can terrorize you and you can blatantly annoy him. Eh? Eh?” he ribbed, Liam’s face in a panic, “Plus, then your mom and dad can head off to New York, pack up quickly, and be back to you quicker.”

“It’s okay, honey. You don’t have to go to a sleepover if you don’t want,” Hermione encouraged, Liam chewing the inside of his cheek in thought.

“No… no, I think Uncle Harry is right. It could be fun,” he didn’t even sound convincing.

“I’ll stay with you, Liam. Don’t worry,” Draco added.

“No, it’s good. It’s good if you go. I’ll… play,” he scrunched up his nose, “with Albus and Uncle Harry.”

“Liam, you sit tight with Uncle Harry. I’m gonna talk to your mum. Hermione?”

They stepped inside out of the cold, and Hermione warmed her hands up by rubbing them together and blowing hot air between them.

“What’s going on? I’m coming to New York?” His brow furrowed in confusion, and Hermione groaned.

“Well, Harry and Ginny have taken it upon themselves to play matchmaker, and thought we might do with a weekend away. Hence, Harry inviting Liam and shoving you into a weekend of manual labor. Honestly, don’t worry about it. We’ll just tell Liam you’ll stay, I’ll go.”

“Granger, stop. Of course I want to go, a whole weekend to charm your pants off? Well… figuratively speaking,” he flirted and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Hermione? Is that you?” she whipped around to see the familiar voice coming from the back of the cafe.

“Seamus! Hi!” she said too brightly, slightly alarmed at the situation unfolding, “I haven’t seen you in awhile,” Seamus leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek, completely out of character. “Oh, haha..” she giggled awkwardly, feeling Draco’s cold stare.

“Malfoy,” Seamus nodded, and Malfoy returned it with a curt tip of his chin.

“Liam and I have better get going. I’ll see you later, Granger.”

“Later,” she smiled.

“What are you up to?” he asked as Draco left the cafe and in turn, whisked Liam away. Stealing a final glance at Hermione and Seamus.

“Well, I just ran into Draco but Harry and I were just going to lunch.”

“Oh, nice,” he waved out the window at Potter who was in a deep conversation with another man, Liam’s hidden in a book, “Mind if I join? I was just about to head out to lunch myself,” he smiled breezily and Draco sneered.

“Oh, I’m sure Harry won’t mind. Let me just check, here he comes.”

“Hermione, I’m so sorry. I’ve got to head back, something came up. You’ll be alright on your own for lunch?”

“Of course, I’ll Floo you later. Good luck.”

“Well! Guess that means you're free for lunch?” Seamus looked at her happily.

This was certainly an interesting turn of events, one she was very much sure that Draco would not appreciate.

\-----

After lunch, Hermione had returned to the Ministry to meet with the Head of the Auror Department. She was assigned a desk and given some case work to read over regarding a few of the pieces they were having particular trouble lifting the Dark Magic from.

Hermione felt confident that if she could destroy a Horcrux, she could take a jinx from a some great ancestor of Malfoy’s hairbrush. What kind of people even thought to put dark curses on everyday objects, it was just strange. Paranoid, even.

She stayed at her new desk reading for a few hours, losing track of time. She wasn’t expected to start work until Monday, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to get a headstart. When she finally made it to the foyer to Floo home, she passed by a stack of the Evening Prophet and snagged a copy.

She flipped it open absentmindedly while she walked, until she froze in her tracks. The headline stole her breath away and she internally screamed into the universe, cursing the day that Rita Skeeter and Ronald Weasley ever joined forces.

Above a bold headline were two pictures, the first, one of her, Malfoy, Harry and Liam outside the cafe. The second one of her and Seamus sitting at a small table at a restaurant just an hour after the first. SHIT.

**GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS REVEALS THE HEIR MALFOY FORTUNE, HIDDEN LOVE CHILD!**

**A little over four and a half years ago, Hermione Granger disappeared from the streets of wizarding London. Her very public and very humiliating breakup from War Hero, Ronald Weasley left her heartbroken and ashamed. She has been rumored to be hiding out in the United States these last years.**

**This reporter has found that Hermione Granger’s closet, holds more skeletons than Miss Granger might care to admit.**

**After a spell gone horribly wrong, an Attempted Obliviation by her own hands on her parents, she was forced to come back and care for them. When she snuck back in London, she was hiding none other than the love child of Draco Malfoy, notorious bachelor and Witch Weekly’s Winner of the Most Dazzling Smile.**

**Miss Granger’s insatiable appetite for wizards, seems to be uncontrollable, to say the very least. Not minutes after she left her child with former bad boy and reformed Death Eater, she was galavanting with yet another Hogwarts Alumnus, Seamus Finnegan, owner of the popular pub, O’haras in South London.**

**This reporter has reached out to her former lover, Ronald Weasley, and possible lover, Draco Malfoy, who have both declined to comment.**

**We will be covering this story for you intently! Who will the fickle Golden Girl choose next? Watch out Ginny Potter, no man is safe!**

 

Hermione didn’t cuss often, honestly.

_But what a fucking bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! Love you all endlessly!


	12. Twelve

Hermione was absolutely, positively seething as she stepped into the Floo and tossed the powder at her feet. 

“The Burrow,” she snarled. 

Moments later she stomped through the Floo in the Weasley home, and Molly rounded the corner. Her face fell from happy to confused as she took in the growl on Hermione.

“Where is Ronald?”

“Oh, I think he’s up in his room… what has he done now? That boy,” she clucked her tongue

She handed the paper to Mrs. Weasley and climbed the stairs, throwing open the door without bothering to knock. 

“What in the hell were you thinking?”

“‘Mione, I didn’t,” he held his hands up in defense, “I know how this looks... but I didn’t say a word. Even at the end of the the article it says I didn’t have a comment.”

“Do you think I’m honestly going to believe that? Who else knows anything about this situation that would do such a thing. You’ve been up Skeeter’s arse for the last 5 years, now you claim it’s not you?”

“Listen, I’m not sure where you get off being so high and mighty, acting like I’m the scum of the earth for just trying to make it through this fucked up, miserable life, but you can back off anytime.”

“Oh, poor, sad, Ronald Weasley. Making money off his best friends and sleeping with everything that will open her legs. Do you think I’m going to feel bad for you? After everything you’ve done?”

“Merlin-sake, Hermione. Sorry, I can’t be the perfect Harry Potter. I’m trying my blasted best. You don’t think I know? Don’t think I know I could be as happy as the Potters with you as my wife and a couple of kids of my own? Of course, I do. I know I fucked everything up with Lavender, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. Don’t love you,” he amended, “I know there’s no chance for me to get back what I lost, but I’m not going to jeopardize my entire family and the chance at having my friends back for a bloody newspaper article.”

“You’ve done it before,” she challenged. 

“Can’t you just put yourself in my shoes? I was so fucked up after the war, and I know, I had you. But I was a kid, and that wasn’t enough. I felt all this pressure with Harry and Ginny getting married and knocked up, and once again, I was falling short. I get it, I’m a self destructive arse, who ruins the good things before they turn great. I know it was bloody idiotic to sell our stories, but I just wanted… I don’t know. I wanted to know it felt like to be the one in the light, and now I know. And I don’t want that anymore, I’m so sorry. I swear, I didn’t say shit to Skeeter.”

Hermione sighed, she always had such a soft spot for an underdog who was down on their luck. 

“I forgive you.”

“You… you WHAT?!” he blurted in complete surprise. 

“I forgive you,” she repeated, “I know how much you’ve struggled with all this Harry stuff, and… I don’t pretend to understand and I don’t think it’s ok. But I forgive you. For everything.”

“How? Why?”

“I’m so tired of hating you. It’s exhausting. Just… just leave us alone,” she turned to leave. 

“Mione?” she paused, “It really wasn’t me.”

She didn’t answer, she just apparated out before she touched the door, landing squarely in the study at Malfoy Manor. 

Draco was sitting, with a drink in his hand, staring into the fire. 

“Hi,” she spoke softly, all the tension and anger having melted away. 

“Hey,”

“It wasn’t what it looked like, with Seamus. Harry had to cancel, and I couldn’t really get out of it,” 

“I know… it’s not your fault. The Prophet’s a joke.” 

“You’re… you’re not mad?”

“Not necessarily. Not about Seamus Fucking Finnegan, that’s for sure. I just… I don’t know what we are doing? Pansy Floo’d over after the paper came out. I didn’t even know what to say,”

“Oh!” she said surprised, “Pansy, huh?” the jealousy thick in her voice. 

“Is that all your picking up from this conversation?” he laughed.

“I just uh… didn’t realize she was a ‘drop by, unannounced’ sort of friend.”

“She is. Regardless, I didn’t even know what to tell her. ‘Well, yes, that’s my son and he is living here with his mother, who I’m totally crazy about but we can’t tell Liam and we don’t want others to know, but we aren’t actually dating…’. I’d really like to figure this out, I’d like to be able to tell my friends.” 

“Speaking of which, did I see you and Blaise Zabini the night Ronald came back?”

“Yea, he’s my mate, works at Malfoy & Co. Why?”

“I just popped over to yell at Ron for selling our story to the papers, but it appears he didn’t. I was trying to think of anyone else who might’ve and Blaise popped in my mind.”

Draco scoffed loudly, “Uh, I’m pretty sure we can safely assume it was Weasley. He’s been doing this for years.” 

“No, I really believe him. He seemed awfully contrite… I don’t think he did.”

“Don’t be daft, Granger. He’s manipulating you.”

That sparked a fire in Hermione’s gut, “Yea? And how do we know Blaise isn’t manipulating you?”

Draco laughed at that, “He stands absolutely nothing to gain. Zabini wouldn’t, I’m his boss. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Well, the truth of the matter is, the world knows about Liam. What should we do?” she wasn’t sold that Zabini wasn’t behind it, but what could she do. 

“I think we should just do a piece with the Prophet, announce Liam as my heir and tell them shit all about us, since there is shit all to tell anyway,” Hermione didn’t miss the animosity in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, ok? I know I’ve not been the warmest person the last couple weeks. It’s kind of a huge life transition for me and Liam. He gets all my attention, then the move and my parents. I’m not exactly at a place where I’ll make a pleasant girlfriend.”

“Hermione, I just want a chance. Let me take a little bit of this off your shoulders, I know you’re used to doing everything all by yourself. But that’s not how it is anymore. I want to help.”

“Thank you, honestly. We will have fun in New York. That is, if you still want to go?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. I think Liam was waiting up for you, if you want to pop in and say goodnight.”

“Thanks, and thanks for taking such good care of him today. It honestly is wonderful having you in his life, I’m just not good at sorting this stuff out. I’ll get there. Just… be patient with me.”

“You’ve got it, Granger.”

\-----

Saying goodbye to Liam the next morning had been more difficult than Draco would have imagined. In the several weeks, Liam had become a constant. 

It was a complete turnaround from the bachelor lifestyle he had been living prior to the reappearance of the Grangers. 

They walked through Wizarding London, side by side, close but not touching as they approached the the International Department of Magic’s Portkey Station. It was a small, brick building with a small government waiting room and a hallway with about a dozen doors lining it. 

Draco had never used the IDM for travel, his parents had always arranged far more efficient modes of transportation than trudging down to this dimly lit office and then port keying to an obscure location, and traveling by Muggle ways from there.

Luckily, he had packed some portkeys back to the Manor, so the trip home would be far better. 

“Why did you and Liam travel by plane when you came back?”

“Liams quite small for magical transportation. He’s only side apparated a handful of times, most of them being with you. It makes him feel out of sorts.” 

“You don’t think…”

“He’s a Squib? No. I don’t. I’ve seen him have some small fits of magic when he has extreme emotion, but it’s just not often that he does. Even as a baby, he was just so even tempered. I think he’s just not used to it. In New York, we had everything we needed within walking distance. Traveling overseas, magically, just didn’t want to take the risk.” 

“Granger? Malfoy?” the clerk spoke quickly, and for a moment, Draco imagined the last name being hyphenated. He rather liked the sound of it. Certainly better than Grangers all around. 

They walked past the desk and into a small, dingy room with a small table and a few chairs around it. 

“Paperwork says you two are heading to the Big Apple, so they say.” 

“That’s correct,” Hermione smiled at the fat man with thinning hair. 

“Right, well I assume you two know how to use a Portkey. It’s under the fabric, there.” 

The man pointed to the center of the table where a small white piece of fabric was draped over an unknown object. 

They sat on opposite sides of the table and Draco lifted the fabric, revealing a teacup. 

“I think that at the very least, the IDM should have standard Portkeys. It could get confusing using everyday objects,” Hermione mumbled. 

Draco counted to three, and they both reached out to touch the cup at the exact same time. Feeling a hook wrap around their middles and yank them into nothingness. 

Hermione landed on her feet, but far from gracefully, while Draco landed deftly on the tips of his toes. 

“Are you alright to side-apparate? We can take a cab about a mile up, but I can just Apparate us to my flat if you’re alright?”

“Lead the way, Granger,” he held out his hand and she took it with a slow pink blush creeping across her freckled cheekbones. 

They popped directly into the living room of her flat, and he swayed momentarily, Merlin he hated side apparating. 

“So this is it!” She took a look around, calling out for her cat, “Crookshanks! CROOKS!” 

“My God, is that thing still alive?”

“Yes,” she hissed, “Obviously, he’s not even that old.” A matted, flat faced, enormous cat padded its way out and hissed at Draco before nuzzling against Hermione’s legs. 

“Hey boy! Did Lynette take good care of you? Yes, yes you are such a good boy. I missed you so much!” she coddled in a voice meant for babies. 

“Oh, Salazar’s snake. That thing is coming to the Manor? It’ll scare the houseelves! I’ve never seen such an ugly beast.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m happy to find alternative accommodations for all of us.” 

“No, no, bring the thing,” he waved off, finally taking a look around. “Have you always lived here?” 

“Yea, first place I found, and once Liam arrived it was too much of a hassle to move all this by myself. So I just stayed, it’s been...cozy, as he’s gotten bigger. I’m excited to a get a bigger place in London, that’s for sure.” 

“As big as say… a manor?” he smiled devilishly, flipping through a book on the counter. 

“Very funny!” 

“You can stay in Liam’s room, this way,” she said, as if it wasn’t obvious that there were two doors to the right of the living room. 

The room was painted a dark blue and the bedding had rockets all over it. There was a lamp next to his bed in the shape of a planet and on the ceiling were little plastic green stars. 

“Are these… are these in actual constellations?” Draco said staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out the unique pattern. 

Hermione giggled, “Of course. Our son would have it no other way.” She walked over to the small window and pulled the drapes shut, and turning off the light wandlessly. The stars started glowing a faint green color and she laid down on the small carpeted floor. He joined her after a moment, laying so that their sides were barely touching. 

“I’ve never seen a room decorated like this,” Draco confessed. 

“Really?”

“Are you joking? My mother would never have allowed such a fun room. Everything in my room looked like the rest of the Manor. This is seriously cool.” 

“You’re here, did you know?” she was pointing at the corner above his bed, “Draco,” she smiled. 

“Really?” he swallowed thickly inspecting the abstract dragon.

“Yea, I don’t know why I did it, now that I think of it. But, there you are. Looking over him.” 

He popped up on one elbow to gaze at her, the room oddly dark for the time of the day. She was lying flat on her back and he could tell she was breathing heavily. He should kiss her. He should. Ok…

“Well, I need to stop by my office and collect a few things. Do you want to stay here? Or come along?”

Shit. Moment gone. “Let’s see this city everyone’s always on about, shall we?” he smiled faintly. 

\----

They spent the afternoon walking around the city, and Draco was completely in awe of the MUNY campus. It was the largest Magical University in the world, and it was fully hidden from the Muggles, or Nomaj, as they called them here. 

He saw her little office, and stood silently as she got an admonishing lecture from her supervisor about not giving the proper notice to your employer and again as she hugged her co-workers. 

He heard one of them women whisper that they would leave the states for a man that looked like him, too. He couldn’t help but grin, as Hermione hushed them. 

“So, now that works done… I’m thinking we grab some food? We can head back home and pack a bit. Do you like Chinese?”

“Love it.” 

“Great! There’s a place around the corner.” 

\----

“Granger. I thought you said Chinese.”

“This is Chinese,” she replied, shoving another bite of MooShoo Pork in her mouth. 

“Have you ever been to China? This… I don’t even know what this is. What kind of a container is this? Why is there so much...sauce?”

\-----

“I can’t believe you would let him stay in a place like this! There are drug addicts on the street outside your door. You should have told me, I could have sent money. I could have bought you a house, for merlinsake,” he hissed. 

“How many times are we going to have this blasted conversation? I didn’t want your money, I still don’t,” she huffed. 

“Well I’ll tell you one thing, you sure as shit aren’t going to be living in squalor like this in London. I won’t have it. I don’t see why you won’t just stay at the Manor, it’s like you have your own quarters anyway.” 

“IT’S NOT HAPPENING! Why are you so relentless?”

“Why are you so stubborn?” he challenged angrily. 

 

\-----

Hermione was clutching her middle, doubled over in laughter. “So, I head to the daycare to pick him up, and there he is, holding hands with this little girl, he claims to be madly in love with her. Hence the reason for the love bite on her cheek.” 

Draco was laughing loudly, his head thrown back, “A little charmer, much like his father,” he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Oh, help our son if he charms anyone like you. He never even kissed her! He just sucked her cheek! Said he saw it on a movie, he must have been 2.5!” she said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. 

\----

“Ooooh! I have something you might like. She padded over to the bookcase and pulled off a brown bound book and then flopped it onto his lap, curling her legs under her on the sofa. She was sitting in the middle now, wanting to look at the book as well. 

Draco looked at in confusion, before opening the cover to reveal a Muggle picture of Liam in the hospital. His heart stuttering for a beat before resuming at a quicker pace. 

“He looks like me,” he whispered, staring at the pudgy little silver haired, boy.

“He always has,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s been infuriating, to say the least. I mean, he’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong. But being a single parent, with a child that looks nothing like you? The looks I’d get…” Draco almost mentioned that she didn’t have to be a single parent, that she had chosen it, but he didn’t. 

He flipped through the pages, as Hermione gave the background on each one. Some were magical photos, like him taking his first steps, or eating a cupcake at his first birthday, and those were his favorite. 

He saw pictures at his first day at daycare, him squealing as he read his first book out loud to his mom, photographs in the park or at the zoo. All revealing a hundred, thousand memories Draco would never get to be a part of. 

He didn’t feel angry, not anymore. Now he was just sad. He hadn’t really ever thought of how many children he wanted, but he definitely wanted more than one, at least now he did. He wanted to see all this in real life, not just in a photo album years later. 

When he reached the last one, a picture of Liam giving an unamused face to the camera from the kitchen, he closed it and set it on the table. He turned his body so that it was more open to where she was sitting, and reached up tuck a curl behind her ear. 

“Thank you, for showing me.”

She took a big gulp and her lips parted slightly, enough of an invitation for him. He slowly dipped his lips to meet hers, letting her bottom lip nestle between his and kissed her firmly, with intent. She gasped at the contact and then moved to return the kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and scooched closer, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

\----

She felt on fire. Not like flaming, burning loins… no, more like this slow burn of embers that had been barely kept alive, finally getting that rush of oxygen, finally catching. Her breath hitched and her sex took over. She was no longer thinking. 

She pushed herself up and over, so she was straddling his lap. His hands fell to her hips and he subtly pressed his eager groin into her. She could feel that he was ready, and she realized this was actually going to happen. She was going to have sex with Draco Malfoy. Again. 

His hands ran up her back and braced her neck, his lips parting hers and their tongues meeting in a dance. In a brazen move, she caught his lip in her teeth and tugged lightly. 

God, it had been too long. His hands were everywhere and she still wanted more. Still needed more. He squeezed her bum firmly, and moved his attentions from her mouth to her jaw and neck, kissing every inch of her could reach.

He didn’t progress anything, didn’t stray to her breasts or try to undress her. She realized he might not be sure if she wanted more. It was going to be up to her to make the move…

She moved her fingers to the buttons of his collared shirt and she swore she could feel his heart pounding through his shirt. As her cool fingers brushed against his skin, he groaned and pulled her closer. 

She pushed the shirt down over his arms and her hands fell to the hem of his undershirt, lifting it quickly and breaking their kiss. She stared at his chiseled chest and abdomen and wanted to cover it in kisses. She settled for an intense stare and running her fingers down his torso, watching as the muscle flexed under her hands. 

He wrapped his arms around her and stood quickly, walking them towards her bedroom and lightly dropping her on the bed. He stood over here, and she felt wonderfully feminine. His hands expertly worked on his belt and trouser buttons, letting them fall to the ground at his ankles. He wore only tight black designer boxer-briefs, and he looked like Adonis. 

She had a sudden, overwhelming moment of panic. She was a mom. A thirty year old, mom. Someone who hate too many chips and ice cream, sometimes at the same time. She had thick thighs and stretch marks. She hadn’t thought this part through. 

He didn’t move to lay on top of her, but instead continued a slow steady gaze on her and reached down to undo the button on her denims. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she didn’t want to be seen naked, but she certainly wanted to do be doing things that naked people did. 

Right. Gryffindor. You got this. 

She lifted her hips and he tugged them down, drinking in every inch of her. His eyes were a stormy liquid silver, and his hands ran up her thighs, grabbing the hem of her skirt. 

Without thinking she put her hands on his to stop him and started chewing on her lip. 

“Um… you know, I don’t… I mean… I have stretch marks. And I mean I know you are rippled and hard, but I’m more like… ripply and soft. I… don’t want to disappoint you. I…” 

He hovered over her and kissed her sweetly, “Shut it, Granger,” he ended the kiss and pulled her up with him so that she was sitting and lifted her shirt over her head. Showing off her entire body blush. “You’re perfect,” he purred, and laid her back again, kissing her sides, the stretch marks around her belly button and the tops of her breasts that were exposed. Finally laying on top of her and covering her body. 

He pressed his erection between her legs, the only thing separating their heats were the thin layers of their underwear. He rolled gently to his side and palmed her breasts, before reaching behind her and quickly doing away with the clasp of her bra. 

He hurriedly pulled the fabric away and Hermione could feel the walls of womanhood clenching the more he explored, pinched and massaged. Her hands were roaming every plane of muscle and when they moved to enter the waistband of his briefs she felt his abdomen clench and his breath hitch. She paused, before quickly reaching in and grasping his long member stiffly, earning a moan against her neck. 

His hands quickly abandoned her breasts to dip into her knickers and he smiled against her lips as he felt that she was ready for him. He moved up and away from her, standing and pulling down his underwear before doing away with hers. 

She still felt flushed, and he stood there without a care in the world, stark naked and at full attention. He hovered over and positioned himself at her entry, 

“Alright?” 

She nodded and he inched his way into her. She savored every sensation, she could feel it in her limbs and her eyes were already rolling into the back of her head. When he was almost halfway into her, he quickly pushed the remaining way, hissing as he came full hilt. 

He began a slow, steady rhythm, gently tilting his pelvis up so he could hit that perfect spot that made her purr. She hitched her knees up, to allow him to enter her more fully and immediately rewarded with a new round of mind blowing pleasures rolling through her body. 

She felt that old, familiar tightness and he was was grunting, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Draco… I think...” 

“Oh fuck, please let go for me…” he whispered hoarsely into her curls and that was it, that was enough to undo her and she simultaneously tightened and relaxed, convulsed and froze. 

He must have felt her release, as she repeated the softest ‘Oh’s’ and he quickly followed her in his own spasm of ecstasy. She opened her eyes quickly to revel in the look in his face, his brows pressed together and his mouth hanging open. She had never felt so sexy, never felt so empowered. 

He collapsed on top of her and took a deep breath. 

“This changes things, Granger,” she softly scratched her nails up and down his back as he laid on top of her, feeling the goosebumps form. 

“Hmm, how so?”

“Now it’s official. I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big gulp. Hope this chapter was alright... I promise we are gonna get back into the Malfoy's, Liam and all of those other relationships here soon!


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! It's a short chapter tonight, and I might not be posting again the rest of the weekend (WAHHHH!!!) I know... but I want to get the next few chapters together and in a cohesive unit before posting. 
> 
> I think this is a perfect place a couple day intermission, and when I come back I know you will be pleased! I'm also painting my cabinets this weekend... so I'm kind of using that as an excuse as well.

Hermione and Draco lay with tangled limbs and gentle touches for a long while. Draco was alternating tracing his fingers down her spine and twirling a curl around his finger while she rested her cheek on his gently rising and falling chest. 

“SHIT. SHIT!” she exclaimed suddenly, causing Draco to jump, “I don’t… I don’t take anything. I mean, contraceptive potions… I don’t…” 

Draco laughed and grabbed his wand off the nightstand, he waved it over her abdomen and said, “Contraceptus”. 

“That works as well as the vials?”

“Guess we’ll find out,” he smirked, “It’ll be alright, Granger.”

“You seem uh… very knowledgeable about that spell.” 

“I seem knowledgeable about a simple spell that I’ve cast once in front of you? I must be knowledgeable about all sorts of things, if that’s all it takes,” he teased.

“You know what I mean.”

“Am I about to get in trouble for not being celibate the last 5 years?”

“Of course not! I didn’t say that!”

“Then what are you saying?”

“Nothing. Just that you’re knowledgeable.” 

“Ok,” he smiled.

“Ok,” she grumbled. 

“Jealousy looks cute on you, Granger! I think I rather like you like this.” 

“Me? Jealous? Hah. HAH! Never,” 

Draco rolled on top of her again, and nuzzled his stubbled chin into her neck, earning a giggle and a slap. 

\----

The next morning, sorted through the things that Hermione wanted to have shipped to London. There wasn’t much, everything else she would dump or donate. It would have been far quicker if she wanted to keep everything, because magically they could have flicked their wands and everything would have ended up in boxes. 

As it were, she was sifting through memories from days long past. Trying to decide if she was being sentimental or a hoarder. 

Throughout the morning and afternoon, Draco would come up behind her and try his best to distract her. Kissing on her cheeks and wrapping his arms around her. 

Hermione remained strong, that was until he had picked her up and laid her bottom firmly on the counter, trapping her with his kisses, and she succumbed to a tryst in the kitchen. Finally collapsing with her bent over the counter, Draco behind her and her legs threatening to give out from underneath her. 

He was incredible. He made her feel like a much younger, sexier version of herself. He was gentle enough to be sweet, and hard enough to be hot. 

They redressed and he placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her deeply. 

“I think we’re almost finished up, right?”

“Yes, I think that’s about it. I admit, I’m a bit sad. There were lots of memories in this place, I can’t believe it’s over.” 

“There will be lots more memories in England, I assure you. What do you say if we spend one more night? You can put on a dress and I’ll put on a tie. We can go get some dinner and then come back here where I can ravage you again.” 

She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully, “You insatiable Slytherin!”

“Not up for it, my little lioness?” he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Well… it wouldn’t be in my character to back out of a challenge like that.” 

\----

Hermione exited the room in a simple black dress that flared at her waist, as Draco as finishing up his skinny black tie around his collar. 

“I think the last time I wore this was a funeral,” she shifted uncomfortably. 

“You look brilliant,” he walked over to her, fussing with his cufflinks and kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, “Ready?”

“Ready, she smiled. 

\----

They sat in a Muggle restaurant that was just a few blocks up. Hermione had chosen a lovely bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and as she took her first sip she melted at the bold, smooth flavor. 

The waitress stared too long at Draco for Hermione’s liking, but his gaze never left Hermione. 

“So, I think we should discuss our plan upon returning back to England,” Draco said formally, swirling his wine glass. 

“Ok… what do you have in mind?”

“Well, as you know Liam will be expected to have certain responsibilities to the Malfoy name. It’s far off, but a position at Malfoy & Co., which he will be groomed for. He will need to make appearances at different functions where children are permitted, just those types of things.”

Hermione gaped at him and then rolled her eyes, “He’s four…” 

“Obviously, but it’s still important that those expectations are laid out.” 

“Draco, I know this is going to take some work… us co-parenting. But I am not about to strip away our 4 year old son’s freedom of choice because you have some insane idea about what his life should like.” 

“That’s not what I’m doing!” he argued quickly. 

“Yes… it is. It’s exactly what your father did to you! I won’t do it to Liam, if he wants to be a teacher or an auror or a bartender,” to which Draco scoffed, “then he will. I have no doubt that he is going to do something exceptionally brilliant, but that’s his choice.”

Draco ground his teeth, “Alright… but I’d like him to know he has the option to work at my company, I’d like him to spend time with me there.”

“Of course, that’s fine.” 

“Now… about the living situation.” 

“Draco, we’ve discussed this.” 

“I understand, but let me make something clear on the matter. I don’t date lightly, that’s why I’ve never really done it. You and Liam, you aren’t a trial run or a game I’m playing at. I am in this for the long haul, obviously with Liam, but with you too. I want Liam to know we are together, if that’s what we are. I want to be able to kiss you in public and not have Rita fucking Skeeter write up that you are on a date with anyone else but me.” 

“I knew that bothered you…” she joked. 

“Maybe if it wasn’t Finnegan of all blokes, he has the hots for you, Granger. It’s obvious.”

“Oh hush,” she waved him off as their plates arrived. 

“I’ve enjoyed staying with you also, honestly. It’s nice to have a partner in raising Liam and to spend so much time together. But, the Manor is too much for us. You forget I was tortured there? People I know, they died there. There’s a reason I can only travel between my room and the library and to eat. I don’t want to live there.”

Draco blanched, “I… I had no idea you felt that way.” 

“Well, I didn’t want to bring up bad memories. It’s the past, I don’t blame you. I just don’t want to live there.” 

‘Ok. Will you agree to live in one of the other properties? I have a townhouse in London or a charming Chateau in the country.”

Hermione laughed and took a long drink, “Do you know what a weird sentence that is? It’s completely not normal. No one just has Chateau’s in the country.” 

“I’m being serious,” he said with a disapproving face. 

“Ok, I’ll take a look at the townhouse. If… and I don’t mean to scare you off, but if things go well between us, I’d rather like to not have a house and mortgage I’m tied to. 

“No scaring me, Granger,” Draco grinned widely. 

“Maybe there’s a bit of Gryffindor in you yet,” she joked. 

“Not funny.”

\-----

Draco had her back pressed against the door to her flat and his hands were traveling to places that a 13 year old version of himself woudl have never thought possible. 

“Alohomora,” he broke the kiss quickly to mumble before quickly turning the knob and pressing them into her flat. 

It was a mess of drunken kisses and groping hands, ripping clothes from the other until they tumbling towards the bedroom and Draco fell back, Hermione straddling him. 

She quickly impaled herself and as he looked up at her, he was in awe of her raw sexuality. She wasn’t some pornographic woman, writhing on top of him. She was the the crux of sex. Her hands lifted her hair up and knotted in her curls, her mouth making the most delicate ‘O’ shape as she fell again and again on top of him. 

He struggled to keep his composure, and swore to whatever God was listening that he would not fall to pieces as her tear drop breasts bounced in front of him. As she round her rapture, he flipped her quickly onto her back where he could set his own hammering pace. 

Her nails left a trail of red marks down his arms and the pain spurred him. He came hard as she unraveled for a second time. 

He fell panting on top of her, and she started giggling. He froze. 

“Granger, you shouldn’t laugh at a bloke like that. I just gave you a damn good ride, if I say so myself.” 

“No, no, no,” she continued giggling, “I was just thinking… we need to get better at remembering silencing charms.” 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts loves! I know this wasn't a big chapter, both in length and development of story... but I'm considering this the end of 'Part 1'. 
> 
> Story resumes right here in a few days! XOXO!


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Man, it was hard not updating the last few days. 
> 
> I was having a touch of "writers block/hating every word" these last few chapters. When posting I was actually convinced you guys were all going to abandon me... so if you haven't, thank you! 
> 
> I found my way! I had too many loose ends I was trying to bring together. But I've got my focus, and last night as I was writing, I couldn't quit! I'm excited! 
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter.

“Oh, Thank Merlin,” Liam sighed as Hermione and Draco walked through the door. 

“Liam! Don’t say that!” 

“You say that all that time.”

“I’m older, I’m your mother.” 

“That’s not a very good reason to do something.” 

“Well it’s my reason, so don’t say that. How was your weekend.” 

“Well, Uncle Harry set the waffles on fire, Albus tried to hypnotize me… some muggle thing he learned about, and then they both cried at a movie about a fish. But I guess, no one lit ME on fire, and he didn’t succeed at hypnotization and I didn’t cry… so you could say it was a success?”

“Brilliant. I’m so glad you had a good weekend!” Hermione gushed. 

“Is that what you heard from what I said?” Liam said snarkily. 

“God, he is your son,” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Are you guys together yet?”

“What do you mean, bud?”

“Are you dating now? That’s the point, right? The reason I suffered through this weekend?”

“Oh, Liam…” Hermione drifted, panicking as she looked at Draco. “Let’s, um… Let me talk to Uncle Harry real quick. We are going to head over to the Manor here in a moment, Ok?”

“So... that’s a yes…”

“That’s a… Floo home with Draco. We will talk in a minute.”

Hermione walked through Grimmauld Place, and finally found Harry on the back porch watching Albus as he ran around the yard. 

“Hi, Harry. What’s Albus chasing?”

“Nothing. Literally… nothing. He’s just running. Merlin, our children are so different. My child can hardly spell his name, yours is reading books I read in 4th grade. He is brilliant, Mione. Honestly.”

Hermione laughed, “Albus is wonderful, don’t forget Liam also comes with a dose of snarkiness and a handful of self righteousness.”

“How could I?” he grinned at her, “You seem like you’ve been thoroughly shagged. You’re welcome.” 

“HARRY POTTER!”

“I’m just saying! I’ve been completely berated and challenged all weekend so you could get laid, while I, the poor poor Chosen One have not been laid in at least 3 weeks. It’s not right,” he pouted. 

“Well, Draco wants to go public. What should I do?”

“What will Seamus think?”

“Oh, piss off!” she laughed. 

“I think… you have always secretly cared what other people think. We all do, but you need to let it go. Who gives a shit. You could miss out on a hundred happy years if you keep caring.” 

“THINK OF THE SEX!” Ginny’s voice rang, both of them snapping to the incoming noise, “Don’t go another five years without it… You can’t do it.” Ginny said in a strict voice. 

“Hey babe,” Harry laughed and kissed her lightly. 

“How do you guys keep it together after almost 10 years of marriage?”

“You know, I think it’s funny. People always say the amount of time, like that makes it harder. Marriage is hard. It doesn’t matter how long, because you give a part of yourself to another person. There are different challenges, but it’s hard at every stage. You find someone worth the hardships. Someone you can fight the fights with.” Ginny said, looking lovingly at Harry. 

“It’s a choice. It’s not destiny, it’s not fate,” Harry added.

“Trewlaney would spit if she heard you all say that. I better go, thanks for everything Potters.”

\-----  
The three of them sat around the fireplace in the library. Liam seemed bored, Hermione was panicky and Draco, calm. 

“So, I know this has been a rather quick couple of months… but yes, your dad and I have started to see each other.”

“Obviously…” in a tone that mimicked Severus Snape. 

“Do you want to talk about anything?”

“I don’t want us to move.”

“I understand, honey. But there are different levels of relationships, and Draco and I are just starting to date. So we will be moving out,” Liam started protesting quickly and she cut him off, “I have my own reasons, Liam. We aren’t living here,” she said firmly. 

\----  
The townhouse in London was, honestly, charming. It was brightly decorated, three bedrooms and had a Floo and wards already established. 

“Why do you have this?” Hermione asked, poking around while Liam chose his bedroom. 

“I also had issues with the Manor after the war. I didn’t stay there for awhile, a long while. When my parents retired to the country, I finally moved in.”

“This doesn’t seem your normal style…” 

“Pansy decorated it for me, I’m rubbish at all that.”

There was that blasted name again. Pansy. He said it breezily as could be. 

“Granger?”

“Yea?”

“You’re snarling,” he said laughing, “I told you, Pansy is just a friend.” 

“I know, I know.”

“Speaking of which, I’m thinking of throwing a little soiree at the Manor this upcoming weekend. We can invite our friends and show off Liam properly. Would that be alright?”

“Oh… of course, if you want,” Hermione was inwardly panicking.   
“Brilliant, I’ll set the whole thing up. Nothing over the top, just dinner.”

“Why do I have a feeling, that ‘just dinner’ means something completely different at the Manor?”  
\-----

Hermione knocked for the umpteenth time on her parent’s door. She was surprised when her mom opened the door, sans crutches. 

“Mom. How’s the packing?” she looked around like she was a guest in their lives. 

“I… I remember something.” 

“WHAT?!” Hermione whipped around. 

“Dragon Alley? I think? I remember. I took you there, you were so small, and there were the strangest things in the shops… I think I remember it.”

Hermione’s heart was pounding, knowing she was talking about Diagon Alley. It was the smallest thread, something she could build on. She had to get her mom to see reason. 

“Mum… please. Please, can I just.. Try one thing? I think I can…” 

“No. Hermione, no.” 

“God, seriously!” she had a flash of anger that she didn’t expect, “Why are you being so stubborn? You could remember me! You could LOVE me!”

“Hermione! Of course, I love you!”

“Yea? Why don’t you care that I never bring your grandson? Why don’t you care that I stop by only once a week? My parents, the ones who loved me, they wanted me all the time. I get it, you’re wary… but I can fix this. I’m better now! I’m ten years better, I can fix this. You’ll remember me. Why won’t you let me fix this?” She was almost hysterical as her mom wrapped her arms around her daughter. Hermione felt 10 years old. 

“It’s not meant to be fixed, Hermione. We aren’t supposed to know about this world. Just… let us live in ignorance. Let us forget. Let us love you and forget the rest.”

“That’s not possible! Don’t you understand? You can’t forget a whole part of me? You used to love it. I’d come home and show you my tricks or my new Wizards Wheezes and you’d love them. They are apart of me now, and you wanting to throw them aside, that’s throwing me and Liam aside.”

“Stop. Just stop. Stop making me feel guilty because of a decision I didn’t make,” her mom spoke sternly, “I understand you feel bad, but I don’t deserve to feel guilty because of it. You made the decision without your father and I, and it ended poorly. Please respect our decision to not include magic in the rest of our lives.”

“So you are going to shut out myself, Liam and any future grandchildren? You will punish me for the decision I made the rest of my life? I was just trying to protect you!” her voice was climbing to an angry octave she wasn’t used to using on her mother. 

“Stop thinking of this as a punishment, Hermione. It’s selfish. The world does not revolve around what you want. We are not trying to destroy your happiness just to keep ours alive, we are simply making the decisions we believe are right in this moment. I’m sorry if it’s not what you want.”

“You are choosing this…” Hermione said shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry you see it that way… I hope we can find a way to make this right for all of us, not just for you.”

\-----

Hermione’s first day at the Ministry went rather smoothly. She had been inspecting this beautiful necklace from Malfoy’s vault. The curse on it was untraceable. They created a dummy of sorts, where they could see the symptoms of the the curse on a non living entity. 

This necklace in particular would turn the wearer catatonic to the point of drooling. They couldn’t figure out how to lift the damn thing, and she was pulling her hair out thinking about it. They still had dozens of Dark Artifacts to sift through and this one in particular was giving her a migraine. She placed it back in the velvet box, and put it in her desk. She would revisit it later. “Colloportus,” she locked the drawer. 

“Granger!” Draco greeted her brightly. She turned smiling, but her face fell slightly when he saw that he was accompanied by Blaise Zabini. She still wasn’t sure that he hadn’t been the one to sell their story to Rita Skeeter. 

“Hello, what are you two doing here?” She had meant it to sound breezy, but it came out accusatory. Draco didn’t notice. 

“Blaise was just meeting me for lunch, but I need to talk to Potter about the remaining items. Seems we are finishing up! I won’t have much to do around here at that point. Did you give any more thought to the Minister’s offer?”

 

“Oh, erm, not really. Haven’t quite decided.” she didn’t like discussing this in front of Blaise. He was eerily quiet and was watching her closely. His skin and hair were so dark, it was a striking contrast next to Draco. His eyes were almost a honey color, they made her feel unsettled as he studied her face. 

“Great, I’ll see you tonight?” He asked smiling, taking a few steps backward. 

“Of course…” she couldn’t stop feeling like Blaise’s eyes were burning holes in her skin. She officially didn’t like him. 

“Nice to you see you, Granger,” Blaise nodded and followed after Draco. 

\------

“Draco! I thought you said dinner?!” Narcissa and Draco whipped around at the sound of Hermione’s agitated hissing. 

“Oh, shit. Hermione! Um…”

“Miss Granger! How lovely to see you again…” Narcissa said sweetly. 

“What is going on? This hardly looks like dinner…” Hermione ignored his Mother. 

Hermione looked around the ballroom and there were tons of charmed dishes rotating the room, with lavish fabrics hanging from the windows and candles hovering just overhead. 

“Well, Mother seemed to think that this was a more appropriate way to introduce Liam to our family.”

“Oh, Mother thought so? Can I talk to you for a minute, Draco?” Hermione asked with gritted teeth. 

When they were out of earshot and a Muffliato had been placed she turned to face him, 

“What were you thinking?”

“Don’t be rude, Hermione. My mother went through a lot of effort to put this together, in such late notice.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, it’s not your party.”

“He’s my son! You’re going to be parading him a show horse for your Pureblood friends, and you can’t even let me know what the plan is?”

“He’s OUR son, Granger. Do you run everything by me? I heard you planning his birthday party, talking to the Ginny. You didn’t even consider that you should tell me about that?”

“So what, this is you getting even?”

“It’s me planning a party with my Mother, who is excited about her only Grandson. She wants her friends to meet him, and I don’t see a problem with that. They can’t help their blood status anymore than you can.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“Me? You are the one who is keeping me out everything to do with Liam, you barely let me scratch the surface with either of you. I want to be apart of this family, and you seem to be doing everything you can to keep me at wand's length.”

“Draco… that’s not true. I’m just not good at all this…”

“Well, work on it. I’m sick of being treated like an invader in my son’s life. I’m not going anywhere. There’s a dress in your old room, if you don’t have anything to wear and dress robes for Liam. Please, be kind to my family.”

“You shouldn’t even have to say that to me,” Hermione was hurt that he would think he needed to.

“You’re right… I shouldn’t,” He didn’t say it rudely, just bluntly. Draco returned to his mother and Hermione’s shoulders slumped. She was sure making a mess of all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go ahead and say it for you, "UGH HERMIONE!" 
> 
> She was a brat this chapter, that's for sure.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm excited for you guys to get the next chapter, so comment comment comment away, and I'll have it ready for you in the AM!


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves! I noticed a big dip in comments, which is of course totally fine! BUT, I will probably be slowing down on the updates a bit. It's not a punishment, I assure you! Rather, no need to bust my butt to get chapters out daily if I don't have to! If I notice lots of comments are coming in, I will continue to post daily!
> 
> However, I really love this chapter... and I'm impatient to get it to you guys!

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Come in!” 

Draco pushed the door open and found Hermione standing in the floor length gown he had purchased for her. It was a shimmery emerald satin, and fit her perfectly. 

He closed the door and walked up behind her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Help me with my zipper?”

“I’d rather be undressing you, rather than helping you dress. I want that to be clear,” he kissed a little farther up her neck as his fingers quickly closed up the back of her dress. 

“I’m sorry, about having a fit earlier.”

“I’m sorry, about not telling you. It got out of hand quickly, and I have to admit, I just… I wanted to do something special for him,”

“Ok, so I know this is kind of a weird question… but are we… together? Like are we, ya know, attending together? As a couple?”

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her, “Yes, Granger. As a couple. You, Liam and I will enter together, and I intend to not let you more than an arm's length away, I’d hate for another wizard to get their hands on you.” 

“Well, I’m happy to be going with you. Will it be weird? Being public, do you think?”

“Probably,” he shrugged, “but I’m sure we’ll stumble through it somehow. Can you stay tonight? Liams room is still prepared, so Poppy can put Liam to sleep if the party goes late. You could maybe…” 

Knock, Knock, Knock.

“Mum? Dad?”

“Oh my word, Liam! You look absolutely dashing!” Liam was wearing a small black tux with a perfectly tied bow tie. 

“I look ridiculous,” he grumbled, pulling on his collar. 

“I used to feel the same way, bud. Trust me, nothing charms the ladies like a well dressed man. How do you think I landed a hottie like your mum here?” he discreetly pinched Hermione’s bum and walked over to kneel next to Liam.

“Gross. What do I have to do tonight? I hate talking to people…”

“I know, but it’ll be quick and painless. Just say hi, smile and don’t be too much smarter than everyone else in the room. Albus and James will be here! Some of my friends have kids as well, so you can get to know them.”

“I don’t like kids.” 

“I know… we’ll stick together, alright?”

“Mummy, you look very pretty,” Liam walked over and gave her a big hug, “Will you save a dance just for me?”

“Why, you can have as many you like!” she kissed him on the cheek, and Draco had to admit, he fully agreed. She looked breathtaking. Her hair was piled neatly on the crown of her head with a few loose curls framing her face. She had a touch more makeup on, and it highlighted her already flawless features and the dress hung from her frame perfectly. 

She was incredibly infuriating and even more stubborn and self righteous, but she was kind, and generous and just good. She was impossible when it came to Liam, but he found he rather like that. He wanted someone who would fight for their child. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Ready.”

\------

The three of them stood before the giant ballroom doors, and they magically opened to welcome them. The music was slow and charming, and there a several dozen people all dressed elegantly milling at the sides of the room. 

Hermione felt like she was in a nightmare and any second she was going to look down and see that she was stark naked in front of the wizarding world’s most elite. Truth be told, she had a lot to envy on her resume, but most of those things, like being clever, a war hero, friend of Harry Potter… those didn’t matter to those people. And what did matter, wealth and blood, she had none of. 

She hated feeling like this, it brought her back to her childhood. Wild hair and buck teeth, too smart for her own good. Always the outcast, always something to prove. She took a sobering breath and prayed for courage.

They must have been quite a trio, Draco with his proud chin in the air, Hermione with her blanket of insecurity wearing her down and Liam with an air of annoyance at the entire event. 

Draco didn’t make any type of grand speech but the three of them nestled easily into the crowd, where he proudly introduced im to everyone he could get his hands on. 

They finally fell into the waiting hands of the Potter’s and quickly exchanged hugs. 

“Where’d your litter runoff to?”

“Who knows, probably terrorizing the staff. Do you want to see a trick?” Ginny downed the rest of her champagne flute and watched as it magically refilled itself, “Now isn’t that a hoot!” she giggled drunkenly. 

“Good God, Woman. You’re children are here…” Draco admonished playfully. 

“Are they? I don’t see those little angels... Let me know if they come up behind me.” 

Harry elbowed Hermione in the ribs and leaned in, “The streak ends tonight. Molly and Arthur are taking the kids. Ginny’s sloshed. It’s happening.” 

“Oh, Jesus. I don’t want to know, Harry.” She shoved him way, he looked like a horny teenager the way he was leering at his own wife. 

“Mum. Can I go sit over there? I don’t like the way Uncle Harry is looking at Aunt Ginny.” 

“Neither do we, yes of course. Just stay in the ballroom and yell if someone tries to snatch you.” 

Liam and Draco rolled their eyes in the exact same way. 

“You two are the worst around children. How do you have a set of your own?”

“Well, when a man and a woman love each other, OR they imbibe in dangerous amounts of liquor--” 

“Got it, Potter.”

Harry whispered something into Ginny’s ear and Ginny giggled ecstatically before they both turned stone faced, to face them. 

“We are going to look for our children,” they said matter of factly and then they scurried away giggling like cohorts. 

“No, they aren’t,” Draco said sadly.

“Nope. They aren’t. They are definitely going to have sex in your house,” Draco closed his eyes in anguish. 

“We need better friends,”

“Agreed.”

“Draco, Darling!” Hermione’s shoulders tensed, but she plastered a fake smile on and turned to greet the offensive shrill. 

“Pansy,” he leaned in to hug her and she kissed both of his cheeks pretentiously. She certainly wasn’t the pug faced little brat she remembered from Hogwarts. She was actually, quite beautiful. She was petite and had a porcelain complexion, with rich dark brown hair. “You remember Hermione Granger?”

“Who could forget?” Pansy raised a quizzical brow, “Your son is just darling. Looks just like our boy, Draco.” Pansy looped her arm through Draco’s, earning a wide eyed curious glare from him. 

“He’s wonderful, I assure you. We will have to introduce you, once he comes back around.” 

“Oh, I’ve met him a few times. Here and there.” Pansy waved dismissively. 

“Here and there?” Hermione’s neck started twitching. 

“Oh, just when I’d drop by the Manor. He’s not terribly talkative, but I’ve been formally introduced of course.” 

“Ah, I see,” Hermione said with a steely nod, “I better go find that little rugrat, as it were. Please excuse me.” 

As she walked away she heard a fake “oops,” fall out of Pansy’s mouth, and she swore that if Draco had not explicitly asked her to be nice, she would hex that idiotic woman to China. 

There were two high back chairs sitting facing a row of grand windows, she thought she had watched Liam come this way. Then she heard his voice--

“I think Ravenclaw. I look very nice in blue, and I think I’d fit in well. I’m very clever for my age.”

“That’s ridiculous! Ravenclaw’s are not the only intelligent house, my boy. Slytherin’s are incredibly brilliant, they also happen to be cunning and ambitious. Traits any young man should look up to.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she realized Liam was charming none other than Lucifer, she meant Lucius, himself. She felt Draco’s arm snake around her waist and he went to speak but she silenced him with a finger to her lips and nodded that he should also eavesdrop. 

“Besides, green is far more suited to you than blue. If you should want to choose a house based on such things, which I would not recommend.”

“What else?”

“All sorts of reasons, the dungeons are far nicer than any of the other accommodations. I know you must think that because they are in the dungeons they’d be less than fair, but Slytherin has the most benefactors. I know from experience that the beds are more comfortable in Slytherin house.” 

“What kind of experience?”

“Just.. experience a young Slytherin man comes by. Besides, all Malfoys are Slytherin’s. It’s proper for you to be also.” 

“I’m a Granger,”

“Well, maybe on your birth certificate. You’ve got Malfoy blood in you though, so you’ll most likely be in Slytherin anyway. Just as your father and I, and my father and his and so on.”

“My mum is the first witch in the family, so I guess by that logic, I do have more Slytherin than Gryffindor.”

Hermione tensed, hoping she wasn’t going to need to defend herself in front of her son. Instead of jumping to conclusions, she let the scene play out. 

“Yes, well, that seems to be becoming more of the norm these days. Those are the issues of old men, I dare to say they won’t affect you in the slightest.”

“Will you tell me more about Hogwarts? I’d like to go and visit, but mum says I can’t. S’not open for visitors.”

“Aha! Another reason it is good to be a Malfoy. We can go at your convenience, my dear boy. I’ll show you all around, the Dungeons, the Great Hall, the Quidditch Pitch--”

“Gryffindor Tower?”

“I… I guess, but only so you can see the vast difference. There really is no question--”

Hermione turned to face Draco, and any anger she had was long gone. 

“How about a dance?”

“No one’s dancing…” 

“Well, we are turning heads for more than reason tonight.” 

Draco led her onto the dance floor and did a over the top twirl and that placed her securely in the pocket of his arms. 

“Your father seems to have been thoroughly charmed by our son.” 

“Yes, he certainly has. I’m not surprised, Liam did get my charm. Although, his must be magnified, mine never worked on my father.”

He paused in thought, and looked meaningfully at her.

“I’m sorry Pansy is so ridiculous, believe me when I say she is vastly exaggerating the details of her visit. She’s stopped by twice when Liam was in my care, the first she dropped off something from her parents. The second, we were Flooing out, and barely said hello.”

“It’s fine. I wish I would have been told, so I didn’t look like such a blibbering idiot… but it’s fine. I trust you.” 

“Music to my ears, Granger. Can I kiss you?”

Hermione was very aware of the couple hundred eyeballs watching them closely at this moment. This was it. The plunge into their relationship that solidified what they both already knew: this was serious. She nodded meekly. 

He leaned down to kiss her, and it wasn’t this intense declaration like she had feared. It was a kiss out of habit, a kiss that said that they did this everyday, and she found she liked that so much more. 

“I think… I think I’m falling for you, Draco Malfoy. So don’t make me regret it,” she could feel her cheeks pinken and flush. 

“I’ve already touched down after the fall, Granger. I wouldn’t worry about all that,” he smiled and kissed her again. 

\-----

The Potters reemerged about 45 minutes later, looking mostly put together but slightly disheveled. 

“Fucking seriously, Potter?”

“Fucking seriously. The best part is, this house is so big, you’ll never know where it happened.” 

“Mum! Dad!”

“JAMES! Hey kid, what’s up?” he quickly panicked. 

“Grandma is gonna take us home now,”

“Ok, we will be right there,” James turned to walk towards the Floo where the Weasleys were waiting, Arthur was holding Albus who was fast asleep on his shoulder, “I think I’m gonna escort my little drunken wife home as well, mate. She’s insatiable after a few glasses of wine,” he smirked at Draco and clapped him on the back. 

“You disgust me, Potter.”

“Likewise. Til next time,” he clapped him on the shoulder and took his leave.

The party had died down significantly, and there were a few small clusters of people still lingering around. 

“Draco! I’ve hardly had a minute with you all night. Now, how do you think that makes your old friend feel?”

“Pansy, stop stirring up drama.”

“I am NOT the one stirring up drama. You are! Bringing her here, around me. I should be furious.”

“Time to leave, Pansy. You’ve had too much to drink, as usual. Goodnight,” Draco quickly turned and walked the other way, towards Hermione, Liam and to his great surprise, his parents. He looked over his shoulder, and with a sigh of relief Pansy was walking towards the Floo. He didn’t have the patience for her to mess everything up. 

“What are we all up to? Everyone behaving?”

“Your parents have invited us to stay with them in the country for a long weekend!” Hermione’s face was somewhere between false excitement and sheer panic, “Liam has agreed!”

“Oh, have you? What happened to not liking to talk to people?”

“I like these people, and they aren’t stupid, so it’s fine. Can we go next weekend?”

“I’ll talk to your mum. Poppy?”

The house elf was eagerly next to them before he could blink. 

“It’s time for Liam to go to bed, will you escort him and make sure he has everything he needs?”

“Of course, Master Draco! Right this way, Master Liam!”

“Goodnight Grandmother, Lucius.”

“Liam?” Lucius spoke clearly, and Liam turned, “I suppose it would be alright if you called me Grandfather, now that we know each other better.” 

Liam grinned, “Goodnight Grandfather. I’m going to really think about what you said about Slytherin house.” 

“Well, well, well… who would have known there was a heart in this old empty cage all along?” Narcissa teased. 

“I’m as surprised as the rest of you, let’s retire my dear. Let these children be young.”

His mother reached up and kissed Draco’s cheek and then did the same to Hermione. 

Lucius extended a hand and a formal, “Son,” as a parting farewell, allowing a nod to Hermione. 

“I’m beat. Can we go to bed? Or do we wait for the rest of them to leave?” Hermione whined, looking at a few drunken guests.

“If we did that, we’d be here til morning. The staff will attend to them, let’s go.” 

\----- 

“Would you mind if I used your shower? I’m in desperate need after tonight.” 

“How about a bath?”

“Oh, Merlin that sounds lovely. Thank you.”

“One condition?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, “I get to join you, of course.”

“You’re rotten.” 

“I’m an opportunist,” he waggled his eyebrows at her with a wicked smile on his lips. 

“Well, if that’s the only way to get a bath, it’ll have to do,” she sighed.

Draco led Hermione into the the sprawling master bathroom, in the center was a giant clawfoot porcelain tub, and he muttered an incantation to fill and warm it perfectly. 

He stood behind Hermione and slid the zipper down on her dress, slowly revealing her spine and finally the two small dimples on her lower back. She shrugged the dress down and was left in nothing but her knickers. 

Draco’s shaft twitched at the sight and she took a step into the bath, never turning to reveal herself. 

Draco’s clothes quickly followed suit, and met hers in a puddle of fabric at the side of the tub. He was already solid as steel as she leaned forward so he could slide in behind her. He picked up a sponge and dipped in the warm water, rubbing it across her shoulders. 

She leaned her body back flush against him and let her head rest on his chest, her breasts barely visible through the scented foam. He couldn’t help himself, his hands slid up and kneaded one of them and a soft moan came spilling from her mouth. 

He did it again, and again each time earning a moan and a shift of her body, which was doing wonderful things to his erection below the surface. 

His other hand released the sponge and dipped below the water to the haven before her thighs and rubbed softly at her bud, and a gasp stole its way from her lungs. Never relenting from the assault on her breast, he plunged one finger inside her and then another. 

She was close already and he began kissing her neck, letting his tongue taste every inch. Her moaning started to escalate and he continued with his pursuit, not stopping until she finally started clenching down on his fingers, bringing a proud smile to his face. 

After the spasms ceased, she quickly sat forward and turned around to straddle him. She brought herself down on top of him and kissed him furiously at the same time. Water started to spill out from the tub onto the white tile beneath them, but they were too lost in each other’s frenzied movements to care. 

He drank in every moment of his witch bringing herself to another round of pleasure and he cursed this tub for restricting his movements. Water splashed out freely, slapping the tile as she rocked herself back and forth, hands bracing the sides of the tub and head thrown back. He let his hands roam down her neck, through the valley of her breasts and then finally find a home on her waist. He assisted in every way he could to help her find her way a second time. 

When she finally came undone again, he held her firmly around the waist and stood, exiting the tub. She was almost limp against his body as he placed her bum on the counter and entered her once more. This time with a forceful rhythm that would help him quickly find his own release. Her hands were clutching the sides of the marble sinks and the back of his head, and she was moaning loudly as his pelvis hit her clit again and again. 

She breathed his name over and over, calling him to his orgasm, to which he happily responded. He poured into her, taking a few more jerky thrusts at the end to ride out every last second he could. 

They were both spent, but Draco wasn’t sure she’d even make it to the bed. He righted her and grabbed his robe from the hook by the sink, wrapping it around her. The ends of her hair were wet from the splashing of the tub. 

He scooped her up in his arms and carefully traversed the puddle mine field in the bathroom, and then laid her gently on the bed. She was already asleep by the time he untangled himself and crawled in next to her. 

Before he drifted off to sleep, he popped his head up and said “Scourgify,” and magically the water and clothes were cleared from the floor.

“I love you, Granger,” he said with a mouthful of curls, knowing she was asleep.

“I love you too, Malfoy,”

Draco Malfoy was many things, but most people would not consider him lucky. To this, he would have to wholeheartedly disagree. He was the luckiest bastard on the planet. He fell asleep with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think??


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! The comments skyrocketed! Glad to know you guys are here with me :) As promised... another chapter!

To say that Draco was dreading this trip to the country was an understatement. It was clear that Liam securely held his parents hearts, but he and Hermione were another matter. 

He had tried to wiggle out of it, but of course his Father had made promises to Liam without Hermione and Draco’s consent. They would be visiting Hogwarts on Saturday and attending the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Liam had requested that he go shopping for some gear and because he didn’t want to appear biased to any future educators, he purchased a Slytherin Scarf, a Gryffindor Hat, Ravenclaw pin and a Hufflepuff Banner. They had attempted to explain that really only the first two would be more than enough, but Liam was dissuaded. 

They arrived Saturday morning by Floo to the family cottage. It was far from modest, and had a full staff for his parents. 

“Grandmother? Grandfather? We’re here!” 

Liam was vastly more excited than his parents. Lucius and Narcissa entered the sitting room, both decked out in their Slytherin colors, complete with gloves and scarves. 

“Oh, Hermione! I’m afraid our seats in the Slytherin section…” Narcissa frowned looking at her attire. 

“Yes, I figured as much. I still want to sit with you all though,” she smiled sweetly. 

“Would you like me to grab you something more appropriate to wear? You’ll draw all sorts of attention in that Gryffindor garb,”

“Oh, I’m quite used to it. I have to root for my house!” She pumped her hand in the air in a show of fake sportsmanship, 8 eyes looking at her uncomfortably. 

“And you, Liam. Who will you be rooting for?” Lucius looked down on him with a raised eyebrow. 

“The winner, of course.”

“You can’t decide your allegiance based on who is doing best! That’s… that’s… positively Slytherin,” Lucius finally grinned, “Yes, my dear boy. That’s exactly the right mindset to have. And as it were, Slytherin has a fit team this year! I believe we will wipe the pitch with lion blood!”

“LUCIUS!” Narcissa exclaimed, startled, “That’s horribly inappropriate.” 

“Well, sorry my boy. Let’s be off. We can tour the grounds at our leisure, and of course, as a former Governor I’ve spoken to Professor McGonagall and we have some exceptional seats for the match.” 

They walked out to the veranda where a bicycle was sitting in the middle of the lawn. Their portkey. 

“Mummy…” Liam started tugging on Hermione’s hand. 

“Oh, don’t you think it’d be possible to Floo or maybe Apparate? Liam’s not porkeyed before…” Hermione read his mind. 

“Bud, how about I hold you? It’s going to feel like you’re being pulled a bit, by your belly. Before we touch, take a deep breath and squeeze me. Before you know it, we’ll be safe on the ground.” 

Liam considered Draco’s offer and nodded, throwing his arms around Draco’s neck, shaking slightly. 

Narcissa stared doe eyed at her son but said nothing. The five of them stood around the portkey their hands extended and Draco whispered it was time to his son, and they were gone, a hook like feeling snagging them into the universe and depositing them by the Black Lake. 

“WHOA! WHOAAAA!” Liam had perked up and was smiling. “That was INSANE!” he was hopping in Draco’s arms and Draco placed him down so he could celebrate. While doing so, he noticed the castle for the first time. “I can’t believe this is happening!” 

Liam sprinted off towards the castle, and the two pairings trailed behind him. 

\----

Liam had been vibrating with adrenaline since they first touched down and listed off more facts about the castle faster than a first year Hermione Granger. He was enamoured with every brick, every portrait and certainly every ghost. 

They sat down for a quick bite of breakfast at a table in the Great Hall reserved for parents and visitors of the game. Liam was bouncing up and down in his seat as Lucius filled him on Slytherin’s best seeker since Draco, to which Draco’s ears perked up. Was that almost a semblance of pride in his voice? 

“Well, I thought it would be a hot day in December when I saw you two sitting together, and with a young child! My how time changes things,” Headmistress McGonagall’s shaky voice spoke above them. 

Hermione beamed and rose to hug her old teacher and Draco gave her a smile. 

“Professor, how are you? This place looks wonderful.”

“All thanks to our own Mister Malfoy here, of course. He almost single handedly funded the repairs all those years ago, I shudder to think of the state of Hogwarts without him,” she smiled affectionately and Draco gave her a rare blush. 

“Are you… are you the Headmistress?” Liam asked in awed voice.

“I am. And you are?”

“Liam Granger. How do you do? Normally, my mom makes me ask that, but I mean it this time.”

McGonagall pursed her lips in amusement at the small boy, “I do very well. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I’ll be coming here in about 6 years or so. I’ll be 5 soon. What house do you think I’ll be sorted into?”

“Well, I could never guess that after knowing you for so short a time, but any house will be lucky to have you. I must be off, Mister and Missus Malfoy,” she nodded, “Hermione, come back and visit this old woman more often.” 

“Of course!” she hugged her fiercely and took her seat again. 

After breakfast they made their long trek to the Quidditch pitch, and Draco had a wave of nostalgia wash over him. 

“Dad, I hope I can play Quidditch too! Just like you! A seeker.”

“You’d be brilliant, I’m sure of it. The best Slytherin--”

“Or Gryffindor!” Hermione added.

“Or Gryffindor,” he amended, “that Hogwarts has ever seen.” 

Liams eyes lit up as they exited the stairwell and he took in the full size Quidditch pitch. 

“It’s so much bigger than at Uncle Harry’s!” 

“Indeed! Wait until the World Cup, you won’t believe your eyes, my dear boy.” Lucius clapped him on the shoulder. Here sit next to me,” and Liam sat sandwiched between Lucius and Draco. Draco leaned over to give Hermione a quick kiss and then returned his attentions to Liam. 

“Here they come! Here they come!” 

\-----

Hermione detested sitting in the Slytherin section, she could think of nothing more humiliating... That was until Gryffindor lost. She hadn’t expected it. Simply, because Gryffindor always won… but that was ten long years ago. Gryffindor was no longer the powerhouse team they were back in the day, and handling all the jeers and laughs was tough. 

They sat in the Three Broomsticks replaying the game, and Hermione had herself a thought. She was having a good day. A MUCH better day then she had originally anticipated, that’s for sure. 

Narcissa was so much sweeter than Hermione imagined, actually very thoughtful and constantly reprimanding that not so tactful husband of hers. She had even given her a squeeze around the shoulders as the boys boasted on their walk to Hogsmeade, and asked her about her future plans. 

Lucius was… charming. Merlin, she hated saying that. He was a tough old man, that was to be sure. But even in his tough exterior, he clearly had a weakness for his grandson, and was enjoying his day showing off. 

They had spoiled him absolutely rotten at Honeydukes and she had run him into Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes for a few things. She wrapped George in a giant hug and stood chatting for a few minutes. 

She noticed another flash of red hair and her heart started pounding. 

“Hey, Mione.”

“Oh, hullo,” she squeezed Liam a little closer, “How much for this George?”

“For the bookworm? Free, of course, just as long as he uses some of them on Malfoy. Try not to be a stranger. I’m going to leave you two to have this awkward conversation, but speak up. I’ll be listening,” he winked. 

She laughed, “Thanks for the pranks, George. I’m sure Draco will appreciate it.”

Ron was shuffling his feet back and forth, staring down at them, “How are you?”

“Mum. This guy again?” Liam rolled his eyes and Hermione pinched him. 

“That is so rude! Go out to your father this instant!” and Liam obliged. 

“I’m good, Ronald. Thank you. Sorry about Liam… You’re working here?”

“Yea, helping out here and there. I’m still at mum and dad’s, which is humiliating.”

“That’s not humiliating...” Hermione could think of at least a dozen things that Ron Weasley should be humiliated about, that not being one of them. 

“I might teach, which I know is ridiculous… but I spoke to McGonagall and they need a Defense of the Dark Arts teacher next year, I guess the other guy is retiring.”

“You’d be great at that, Ron! Once you brush up on the basics, of course.” 

“Well, I’m not sure about all that… but a place to stay, a decent living, respectable too. Might not be so bad, I’m considering it.”

“That’s… that’s wonderful. I’m really happy for you. I hope you do it.”

“Thanks… hey, Hermione, do you think we could get together somet---”

“Granger, I was worried you might have gotten tangled up. Liam said the messup brother was in here, and I wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. Now I do,” he smiled tightly, “Weasel.” 

“Ferret,” Ron returned in an equally tight grimace. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“You were saying, Weasley?” Draco chimed in again. 

“I was just going to ask if you if we could get together sometime, and catch up. No strings attached…”

“That’s bloody obvious, no strings attached. We’ll pass, thanks Weaselbee.”

“Excuse me! Don’t answer for me like that.” 

“You can’t be serious, Granger.”

“Ron, I’ll think about it. Maybe you, Harry and I can get together. I’ll let you know... Good luck, I mean that,” she smiled at him and walked out of the store with Draco hot on her heels.

“What are you on about? You’re going to meet up with your ex and I’m just going to sit around like some arsehole?”

“First, I never said you couldn’t come. Second, I never said I would go. Third, don’t presume that you make my decisions for me! Fourth… fourth… you see Pansy quite frequently! So don’t lecture me on seeing our exes.”

“I’d hardly say that’s the same thing. You dated him for 5 years, and only slept with me to get back at him. I dated Pansy in school, kind of.” 

“Draco… that’s not at all why I slept with you that night. How could you think that?”

“I’m not daft, Granger. Let’s go.”

“No, seriously. I wanted to sleep with you because you were actually kind of charming that night, and really sweet to take care of me. Not to mention you looked positively fit in your boxers,” she giggled remembering, “that’s why I wanted to sleep with you. I… I fell in love with you. Even though you are horribly irritating and completely self-absorbed, and not to mention--” 

Draco crushed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her small frame and lifting her up slightly. Since that night last weekend, they hadn’t mentioned the “L-Word” again. It was a whispered admission that was seemingly forgotten by both parties the next morning. Hermione had wanted to say it a dozen times since then, but she kept it in. Fearing he hadn’t met it. 

“I love you, too,” he broke their kiss and lightly rubbed his nose against hers. 

“EW! Mum! Dad! STOP! We’re in public…” Liam cried and Draco set her back down again. 

“Sorry, bud. You will someday learn... never let a chance to kiss a pretty girl pass you by.”

“With that, I have to agree,” Lucius then leaned down and quickly pecked Narcissa, and she turned a bright red before playfully batting him on the arm. 

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! What on earth has gotten into you! I swear, I’ve never met this man before. We should check him for Imperious or Polyjuice…” she chided, clearly enjoying the small token of public affection. 

“Let’s get back to the house, I’ll have the elves start a fire in the backyard.”

“Grandfather,” Liam stated grabbing his hand as they walked, “Have you ever seen a Firefly?”

“Of course,”

“I think they must be magic, maybe you could help me catch one.”

“Sounds like a plan, my boy.” 

Hermione leaned her head on Draco’s shoulder, lifting only briefly to see Ron staring out the shop front window at them as they walked away. She smiled quickly and returned to resting on Draco. 

\-----

The seaside cottage was incredible, it was nestled right next to stormy cliffs and the gulls were lazy on the beach below. 

Hermione sat under the safety of the balcony, still buried underneath a blanket and an oversized cable knit sweater. Her tea was a bit hot, and she held it gingerly in between her hands, breathing in the strong aroma. 

“Cold, dear?” Narcissa’s clear voice broke the silence, and quickly a subtle shift glazed over her, a warming charm. She sat down next to her in one of the large Adirondack chairs, and poured herself a cuppa as well. “I love seeing my son so happy. I have to thank you for that.”

“Oh, I don’t know that thanks are in order. He does make me very happy as well.” 

“Are you having a pleasant weekend? I was surprised you both agreed to come up here.”

“I am, actually. I admit, I wasn’t expecting to. There was some history, with Lucius and my friends. But, that’s all in the past. Forgiven.”

“Do tell, how do you forgive so freely? Lucius hasn’t exactly done anything to warrant it, not that I object to you doing so.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I don’t think of people deserving forgiveness, I give it because I would hope to get it in return. Like with taking Liam away, hiding it from Draco and in turn all of you. I can’t imagine if something like that was done to me, but Draco’s been so gracious. Well after a few early setbacks, of course,” she smiled at the memory of them arguing at the Potter’s back door all those weeks ago, Merlin, they had come far. 

“And, forgive an old woman for prying, but are you serious? You know my son, he’ll never tell his poor old mother any details.”

Hermione laughed and sipped her tea, listening to Draco and Liam laughing in the kitchen behind them. 

“We are,” she said simply, and Narcissa smiled brightly. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Thank you for entertaining me, dear. Don’t forget to cast another Warming Charm, after this runs out. It wouldn’t do to have you get sick,” she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and Hermione felt instantly comforted. 

The comfort was quickly chased away by pain, as she realized that she was missing her own mother so much. Not seeing her mother, because she did that often, but missing that comfort only a mother can give. Missing her causal embraces and their talks. 

Perhaps, if her mother would not allow magic in their lives, Hermione would need to be the one to compromise, and allow more Muggle life in theirs. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear we coming towards the end of the story :(((( I really don't want this one to end. 
> 
> I can't see it being more than 20 chapters, but I might have to add a few fluffy epilogues, because I am seriously going to miss these versions of the characters. 
> 
> Any ideas for a new story?! 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts and I'll get another chapter out to you tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret my friends! Even though this part of our story is coming to an end, I PROMISE we are going to have more. I'm not sure if those will be some epilogues, one shots or if I can formulate another whole story, then we will have a sequel! 
> 
> I'm less ready to leave it then you are... 
> 
> I'm thinking we are gonna have a sequel , but a few one shots to cover the time that's missed. Sound good?? I make no promises, other than that there will be more.

The following weeks leading up to Liam’s birthday were dreamlike. Hermione and Draco got on like they never had, enjoying every moment of early love. If either of them had ever envisioned a perfect life, they seemed to be living it.

Liam’s 5th birthday party was held at the townhouse. Much to Draco, Lucius and Narcissa’s huffing, Hermione wanted to keep it small and… well, childlike. There didn’t need to be caviar and champagne, there needed to be a pinata and cupcakes.

Liam had requested a Hogwarts theme, and upon entering everyone was sorted by the Hat, which was Liam wearing a giant sorting hat. He sat on a high back chair and asked them a few questions before sorting them.

It was quite comical honestly, he didn’t know these people back in their school days, but he seemed to be quite spot on in his sorting.

A few exceptions had been made, Hermione was in Ravenclaw and Narcissa had ended up in Gryffindor, which bristled her to no end as she donned her red and gold scarf. Lucius and Draco remained firmly in Slytherin. When asked which house Liam would be in, he stated that, ‘it wouldn't be fair for the Hat to have a House, so he would remain neutral until his selection on his first night at Hogwarts.”

Hermione laughed and cringed, it had sounded like he was being initiated into a cult.

Everything was wonderfully decorated evenly in the different houses and Liam was currently in a standoff with James Potter, who was insistent he was NOT a Hufflepuff.

“Sorry, James… The Hat doesn’t lie,” Liam said arrogantly, “Please, take your scarf.”

“I’m in Gryffindor! My entire family is Gryffindor!”

“Time to shake things up, Potter.” Liam held out a yellow scarf and James snarled at him, snatching it from his hands and walking on.

“Albus! Answer these three questions to learn your house. One, what is your spirit animal?”

“A monkey.”

“TWO! What is your favorite color?”

“Orange.”

“Three… What is your favorite food?

“Cauldron Cakes.”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“What in the BLOODY HELL! I literally said my spirit animal was a Lion! And my favorite color red! How am I in Hufflepuff and my little bratty brother is in Gryffindor? You’re just messing with me!” James was red faced behind them.

“Actually, you were fiercely loyal to your families house. You Hufflepuff,” Liam smirked.

James snarled and Albus raised his hands victoriously as they walked out of the entry.

\---

There was a late doorbell, and Hermione’s ears perked. Not sure who else they were expecting, Hermione made her way to the door.

“Mum! Dad! I didn’t think you’d be able to make it! Oh, please come in!” Hermione gushed, her heart racing.

The initial jolt of excitement wore off as she realized that this party was very magically charged.

“Thanks for inviting us… we have something, for Liam.” They were awkwardly holding a small blue wrapped gift and they seemed horribly tense.

“Mum, Dad… this is Draco, Liam’s father and my… boyfriend,” she hesitated on the last word, it didn’t seem like enough.

“Mister and Missus Granger, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Draco said politely.

“You as well, young man,” Hermione’s dad shook Draco’s hand firmly.

“Come this way, we have food here in the kitchen,” Draco led them towards the back of the flat, and Hermione thought, with a giant grin on her face, that her life couldn’t get much better than this.

\-----

Six days later, around a beautifully lit Christmas tree at the Manor, Hermione, Liam and Draco sat in their pajamas taking turns opening up box after box of presents.

Liam received countless books from every person they knew, and as he opened them he sorted them by how interested he was in reading them. At the bottom was a book from Albus on Hypnotization and at the top was a Biography of Albus Dumbledore, given by Harry.

They each had one gift left, and Liam was first to open his.

It was a small silver wrapped box, and he quickly unwrapped it letting the paper fall in shreds to the floor. As he lifted a small handheld toy broom, Liam lifted an eyebrow to inspect it. It magically grew to reveal a new, cleanly trimmed Nimbus 1000.

“It’s for beginners, so you’ll be able to take your time. And you’re not to ride it AT ALL without your father or I present. Is that understood?” Hermione said sternly as Liam was already mounting the broom and Draco was instructing him on proper lift off, “Boys?!”

“Oh...err, right. Yes, Liam, I’ll show you in a bit, alright?”

“Alright…” Liam grumbled.

\---

The last present in Draco’s lap was from Hermione and Liam. He gently lifted the red wrappings and found a beautifully stained long thin wooden box with his initials engraved in it. His fingers drifted lightly across the top and finally lifted the golden latch.

Two pieces of paper were inside, the first read:

Dad:

We never knew how much we missed you, until you were with us. Thank you for being apart of our family and we hope you will stay forever.

Love,

Mummy & Liam

Draco was trying to swallow a thick knot that had settled in his throat and he unfolded the second piece of paper.

Across the top it said,

OFFICIAL NAME MAGISTRATE

And as he read on he saw that it was the official name change document for, now, Liam Stephen Granger-Malfoy.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

Draco tried to slyly wipe the water that was forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Thank you,” he then said simply and Liam came up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re welcome. We love you.”

Draco Malfoy had never been a sentimental bloke, but damnit if he wasn’t a fountain of bleeding emotion right now. He squeezed his son in his arms and made a long eye contact with a grinning Granger. The last remaining Granger in this room, as it were.

\---

Hermione picked up the small green wrapped box in her lap. The tag read ‘From Draco’.

She looked at the pair of boys across from her who were practically buzzing as they watched her open it and she eyed them suspiciously.

Inside the box was a smaller, red velvet box. Hermione’s heart was hammering in her chest… he couldn’t…

She lifted the lid, thinking maybe it was just a pair of earrings.. Yes innocuous little fake diamond silver plated earrings.

It wasn’t.

She gasped. It was a beautiful, halo cut, large diamond ring. Tears were rimming her eyes and when she lifted her eyes again, Draco was on his knee in front of her with Liam by his side.

“Look, I guarantee there will be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee, that if I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know in my heart, you are the only one for me. I love you endlessly, Hermione Granger. You have given me more than my wretched heart ever dreamed to ask for. Marry me? Make me the happiest wizard alive?”

Hermione’s chest felt like someone had shoved a spigot between her ribs and inflated it to three times the size it was meant to be. Six months ago, she was a struggling single parent living in a crappy flat, isolated from her friends and family. Right now, the most handsome, eligible bachelor in wizarding London was offering her a future, and a family and everything she had every wanted.

“Yes,” she whispered, barely audible.

“What?” Draco turned his ear to hear her better,

“YES!”

“YES?”

“Of course!” she laughed and stood to hug him and he swung her around happily. Liam was cheering at their feet.

Draco kissed her firmly and squeezed her.

“Can we announce it tonight, at the Christmas Party?”

“Why not? This is… everything. I love you.”

“I love you, more than you can fathom.”

\----

She had to admit, if she saw anyone else acting the way that her and Draco were acting, she’d vomit.

But, DAMNIT! They were happy, young and in love.

Narcissa had thrown an exquisite Christmas party, with lush garlands and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, beautiful twinkling lights and charmed ice sculptors changing positions every few minutes.

Hermione wore a glittering gold dress that hung loosely from her body, barely hinting at what was beneath. Draco couldn’t stop leaving trails of kisses across her shoulders and running his hands dangerously low on her back.

“C’mon, it’s time,” Draco whispered and Hermione flushed.

“Attention, everyone!” Draco led them to the middle of the room and Hermione shrunk into the nook under his arm, “Happy Holidays to you all, and thank you so much for coming out this evening. A special thank you to my beautiful Mother, who has planned this event for us to enjoy.”

A round of applause and many admiring looks were directed at Narcissa, and she placed her hand over her heart and blew a kiss at her son.

“One last thing, I would like to announce that to my incredible pleasure that the ever beautiful, talented and effervescent, Hermione Granger has agreed to be my wife.”

A single loud gasp followed by a roar of applause spread throughout the room, and Draco kissed her deeply in front of everyone.

\----

“Draco! How dare you keep your sweet old mother in the dark like this… it’s not right!” she chided, slapping his arm playfully and then wrapping him in a hug, “Hermione, dear! We will need to get together sometime next week to begin planning… I do hope you’ll give this old, tired woman a chance at some excitement during your engagement. Yes?”

“Congratulations in deed,” Lucius drawled, “Draco, might I have a word?” Hermione didn’t miss that there was tension in the way he spoke and that he grabbed Draco a little forcefully by the elbow and led him out of earshot. The conversation looked like a subtle argument but Draco seemed to come out the winner, as his dad eventually sighed and nodded.

They were then passed around for congratulations by almost every person in the room. The only exception was a seething, drunken Pansy Parkinson, who excused herself quickly after the announcement was made.

They sat talking with the Potters, when Ginny requested that Draco push her around the dance floor once before he was a married man, and she was left her best friend.

“I can’t believe you are going to be a Malfoy,” he sniggered, taking another long drink.

“You’re barking if you think I’m giving up Granger that easily. I’ll hyphenate, like Liam.”

“Still…”

“Shit, did you just see that? My kids just scurried out of the room. I’ll be back…” he grumbled muttering something about ‘rottenfuckingchildren’.

She laughed to herself and finished her champagne, admiring the glittering new adornment on her left ring finger.

“Mind if I have this dance?” an accented voice broke her concentration, the voice of Blaise Zabini.

“Sorry?” she shook her head.

“A dance? Since your fiancee is otherwise engaged, so to speak,” she should say no.

“Sure.”

What the fuck. Come on, Hermione. Get your shit together, too much champagne.

Blaise placed his hand safely on the middle of her back and held her other hand and turned her swiftly around the dance floor.

“I’m so happy for you and Draco.”

Hermione’s head buzzed and swirled, “Thank you.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think he’d pull it off.”

“Mmmm,” she agreed.

“I mean, he’s cutting it down to the wire! Only six months until he turns thirty.”

“What? What are you saying?” Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

“Oh, well, you know… the contract,” when Hermione declined to speak again, he continued, “Draco’s marriage contract with the Parkinson’s, of course.”

“What contract?”

“Standard betrothal contract, he has until thirty to marry or else he will be married to Pansy. Normally, these don’t come down to the wire like this… It’s surprising. Pansy has been forced to wait, an unfortunate clause in being the witch in these situations. I assumed you knew?” Hermione was sure that he was wearing some stupid, shit eating, amused grin, but she couldn’t focus on his face.

Hermione’s mind echoed like a empty cavern.. She took a deep breath, removing herself from his arms and moving her arms to hold herself around her middle.

“It’s common, Granger. Purebloods put marriage contracts into act by age 14-15 at least. They were dating at the time, it probably seemed natural. Pull yourself together,” he rolled his eyes.

_Damnit, Draco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you guys! You make my day with your comments!
> 
> Proposal stolen from Runaway Bride :)


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super glad to hear most of you like plot twists!! **Evil Laugh**

_Fight or Flight. Fight or Flight._

Hermione’s mind was racing, she couldn’t think straight. She should confront him, slap him, something.

But she didn’t, she needed to get out of here. Needed to grab Liam and get the hell out of here. She started spinning in the middle of the floor, searching for a shock of blonde hair that was closer to the ground.

There. He was there, with Narcissa. She picked up the train of her dress and hurried across the floor, feeling Draco’s eyes on her as she frantically raced towards her son.

She should have known, should have figured it all out sooner. Pansy lurking around all the time, being especially nasty and territorial towards Draco. Draco moving so quickly in their relationship.

_Fucking bastard._

“Liam, can you come with me please?”

“Hermione, dear. Are you quite alright? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost!”

“I’m fine, thank you. I just need to speak with Liam, now. Quickly.”

“Mummy, what is it? You’re scaring me!”

She grabbed him by the hand and rushed out of the ballroom, he was jogging to keep up.

“Granger!” she could hear Draco shouting behind her and as the doors closed behind her, she ran into the full frame of Ron Weasley.

“Hey, ‘Mione! Sorry I’m late… Wasn’t sure--”

“Ronald! Thank God, I need to you apparate Liam. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Hermione, tell me what’s going on,” Ron placed his hands on her shoulders, she was panting and frantic.

“Just take him, I’ll be there in a few minute. Please.”

“Mummy, NO! I’m not leaving,” Liam was crying now, “I want daddy!”

“Where am I to take him?”

“Take him… take him to my parents. Yes. You’ll need to apparate up the street, to that park we went when we were younger. Can you?”

“Yes, of course. You’ll be just a minute?” he eyed warily.

The doors burst open behind them and Draco came jogging through in his tux, “Granger! You ok?”

“Dad!”

“Take him, now! Please!” she pushed Liam into Ronald’s arms and in a snap, they were gone.

“What in the fuck is going on here? Where did Weasel just take Liam?”

Hermione braced herself, not sure if she should go with anger or sadness.

“Excuse me, earth to Hermione! Where’d they go?”

Right, anger it was.

“You foul bastard, how dare you humiliate me like this…”

“Um, excuse me?” Draco narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, seeming genuinely confused by her words.

“You are betrothed to Pansy Parkinson! How could you do this? 6 months til your birthday, am I right? Just enough time to march me down the aisle before you had to marry her. You son of a bitch.”

“What?! How did you know about that?”

“Your little friend told me, that’s who! Blaise. He probably didn’t realize it was a secret, because who in their right mind would keep something like that from the person they claim to be in love with. How could you do this?” Draco opened his mouth to speak and she raised her hand quickly to silence him, “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. I can’t even look at you!”

She turned and stomped a few feet away, before feeling his hand on her elbow. “Hermione, please,” he begged.

She turned quickly and without thinking slapped him across the face, then immediately brought her fingers to her lips, horrified that she’d struck him.

“We’re done. I can’t trust you,” she turned away from him again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her gut knew something wasn’t right, but she was seeing red. She couldn’t think straight, couldn’t get the earth to stop teetering on its axis long enough to figure it out.

She yanked at the ring on her finger, the one she’d been wearing less than 12 hours and thrust it at him.

“It’s a beautiful ring. Save it for the next witch stupid enough to fall for your lies.”

She disapparated without another word, a sob escaping her lungs.

A half a moment later she stumbled into the park, and Liam wasted no time to climbing into her arms.

“Mummy, tell me what’s going on. Is Dad coming?”

“Not right now, ok. Everything is ok… let’s just… let’s make it to your grandparents.”

“I’ll walk you, Hermione.”

“Right, thanks.”

\----

Draco stood there holding the engagement ring in his open palm, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Where the fuck was Blaise Zabini.

He shoved the ring in his pocket and stormed back into the ballroom, his eyes scanning the room for Zabini. There.

“What did you just tell Hermione?” Draco blurted to a bored looking Blaise, sipping on a firewhisky.

“Oh, I just brought up that I couldn’t believe you pulled it off. Finding someone to marry before 30,” he smiled tightly.

“And why did you feel the need to tell her about that?” Draco asked, clearly annoyed.

“It came up,”

“I doubt it. Did you happen to tell her the rest of the situation?”

“You know, mate. It didn’t come up…” Blaise said offhandedly, “She rushed off so quick, I couldn’t mention it,” he finished his firewhisky.

“What the fuck is the problem here?” Draco snarled.

“C’mon, you’re not stupid mate. It’s fine to play around here and there, but you can’t marry the bint. How would that look for all of us?”

“You honestly still care about all that blood purity shit, don’t you?”

“Everyone does, Draco. I get that you have a half blooded bastard, so you have to play somewhat nice. But handle this the way every one of your damn ancestors has done it, pay her blood money and send her on her way.”

Draco cracked Zabini in the jaw so fast, even he didn’t realize what he’d done.

Zabini was laying, shocked cradling his nose which was now pouring blood.

“You had better pray that I don’t find out you are Skeeters informant. If this in anyway makes it into any publication on this continent, I will curse you in a way that would make my father uncomfortable. Do you hear?”

“Jesus, Malfoy. What in the hell is going on? Where’s Hermione, she was just here?” Potters hand was on his shoulder.

“I need you to go see if she’s at Grimmauld Place, I’m going to the townhouse. If you find her, just… just ask her to go home. I’ll be there waiting. I need to talk to her.”

“What’s going on?”

“Can you just do it?” he snapped, and immediately felt awful, “Please, Potter. Just do it,” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course, mate.”

Draco would explain, it wasn’t what she thought… she had to believe him. She had to.

\-----

Draco snoozed on the couch of the townhouse. He knew she wouldn’t have come there, but he was still disappointed not to find her.

The disappointment flared quickly into anger as he thought of what an obstinate, stubborn and impulsive witch he had fallen in love with.

“I don’t take risks, I make calculated, logical decisions…” she had once said. Bollocks.

She got pregnant and ran. She heard a rumor from a guy she didn’t even like or know, and ran. After he stewed in his anger for quite some time, he ended up drifting to sleep on the couch.

He woke only when the Floo roared to life, and he jumped up quickly, patting his body for no reason at all.

“Hermi-- Weasley?” he hissed, “What in the fuck are you doing here?”

“Ferret. Glad to see you also don’t know a good thing when you have it, it’s a fine club to be in, mate.”

“Don’t presume that you and I have anything in common. I would never hurt, Hermione.”

“Bit late for that, don’t ya think?”

“Where is she?”

“Come on, Malfoy. You have to know better than to think I’d tell you that. Use that brain sloshing around between your ears,”

Weasley turned towards the stairs and Draco’s hand shot out to stop him and turn him back.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Hermione has asked me to grab some things for her and Liam, she figured you’d be lurking around her house.”

“So, is that your plan than Weaselbee? Just swoop in and pick up the pieces, think she’ll forgive you for everything?”

“I hope you never find out, but Hermione is sometimes too forgiving, sometimes to those who really don’t deserve it. No saying she won’t do the same for me.”

“Fuck you…”

“Yea, yea, fuck you too. Like you didn’t waste anytime getting with Hermione after we broke up. At least I have no intention of trying to get her knickers, you slimy git.”  
“That’s not what happened!”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. I’ve got to grab her things, excuse me.”

Draco was about to punch his face in, literally make it into pulp. What good would that do if he was on his way back to Hermione? She’d be even more pissed.

He sat down and slid his tie off, running his hands through his hair and scraping his nails on his scalp.

Ron returned a few minutes later with a messily packed bag and holding Liam’s dragon toy that he had gotten at his birthday a few days ago.

“Can you tell her… just tell her I’m sorry,”

“Right, good fucking chance at that happening,” Weasley rolled his eyes, “Try again.”

Draco ground his teeth together, “Tell Liam, I love him.”

“Fine. See you around, Ferret.”

He apparated this time, to Draco’s dismay. He had been hoping he used the Floo so he could hear where she was.

He better head home, she wasn’t going to be coming back here tonight.

\----

He stepped through the Floo, and sitting by the fire was none other than Pansy. Ugh. Could this night get any fucking worse?

“What are you doing here?”

“Blaise told me what happened…” She was still drunk, he could tell by the way her words slurred together, “Thought you might want to chat or…” she stood and sauntered over to him, her fingers grasping the lapels on his tux.

He grabbed her by the wrists, maybe too tightly, “Are you barking? What in the fuck would give you that idea? I’m engaged.”

“Not from what I hear,” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Even if, and this is a long shot, Hermione doesn’t hear me out, doesn’t forgive me from keeping this stupid fucking contract from her, I would never touch you again. Don’t you understand that?”

“Oh come off it Draco! You can’t marry her. You’ll be spitting on the grave of every ancestor in your cursed family tree. She’s a mudblood, I know we all need to be politically correct and we shouldn’t care… but we care. It matters!”

“You’re trash, Pansy. Don’t come here again, don’t speak to me or about me, again. I will ruin you. I will make it so another 10 birthdays come and go before any pureblood wizard worth a knut will touch you. Understand?”

“You’ll come back around, Draco Malfoy. You better hope its not too late.” She snarled and stepped into the Floo.

_Fuck. Tonight really fucking sucked._

\-----

Hermione was curled up on her childhood bed with Liam, she couldn’t sleep. Liam was snoring lightly in her arms and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Something wasn’t right. She knew Draco, she knew this wasn’t right. Why did she have such a hot head? Why didn’t she just talk to him when he was standing in front of him?

She didn’t think she’d ever forget the hurt on his face when she shoved the ring at him, and she felt like her heart was being pulverized in her chest.

It was boxing day tomorrow, and she had to run into the office. Before the holiday she had spoken with the security team about running in right after Christmas. There were a few files she needed to collect from her desk, and then she wasn’t expected back until the second week in January.

Gods, she wished this night was over. She would fix this by lunch, she would apologize for acting rashly and listen to whatever he wanted her to. She was in love with the idiot, and she wasn’t about to let Blaise and Pansy get in the way.

She closed her eyes and wiped her cheeks, squeezing Liam closely to her chest.

\-----

“Mummy! I don’t want you go, just stay.”

“I can’t honey, I need to get this stuff from the office. Why don’t you come? It will take a moment and then we can go see your Dad.”

“We can?!” Liam perked up and hopped off the bed.

“Yes, but your dad and I need to discuss something, so we will need some time. But we are going to go see him, yes.”

“I want you guys to get married… I want you to be together…”

“Oh honey, we are. We just had a fight, it’s going to be ok. Come on, let’s get to the Ministry. You can see where mummy works!”

\-----

“Mum! Why’s it so empty?”

They were being escorted by a security guard, a retired Auror to her floor.

“It’s closed for the holiday, dear. We’ll be quick.”

\-----

“Alohomora,” she pointed her wand at her desk, and opened the top drawer to retrieve her files, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you opening up for me. I know it’s a busy time for everyone,” she turned to speak to the guard.

“No problem, Miss Granger. Anything for one of the Gryffindor trio!”

“Oh, gosh! You flatter me!” she said brightly, “I wonder if that will get us out of trouble forever,” she laughed. “Liam, are you ready?”

No response.

“Liam?” she turned and didn’t see him immediately, “LIAM! Did you see him?”

“He was right there, Miss Granger!” the auror hurriedly checked the other side of the desk, and his hands shot up to cover his mouth, “Miss… I…”

Hermione’s heart was pounding in her chest and she quickly moved to stand next to the guard. There on the floor was Liam, his face a grayish color and blank, his mouth and limbs slack. He holding that blasted, cursed necklace from the Malfoy vault. The one she had forgotten she had locked away in her desk.

  
Her scream echoed off the walls of the empty Ministry and back into her broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love me at all, you'll fill my inbox so comments that I have no choice but to post another chapter tonight!! :D 
> 
> In your comment, maybe leave what house you think Liam would be sorted in!


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take all the hate as compliments! Haha, maybe you don't mean them that way... but I'm doing it anyway!
> 
> Poor Liam!! 
> 
> Thanks of sending all your anger this way, friends. I know it was well deserved.

“DRACO!!” Hermione screamed in a panic, stumbling through the Floo, clutching Liam to her chest, his body lifeless.

“Hermione, thank God… LIAM?!” He ran over to her and grabbed their son from her arms, her wailing and sobs broken.

“What happened?” he demanded, wiping the boys blonde curls from his face, staring into his blank eyes.

“The… the nec-necklace, from the v-v-v-vault…” she was pulling at her hair and collapsed to her knees, “We need to get him to Saint Mungos, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t apparate. I’ll splinch us.”

“Ok, it’s ok… I have a portkey. POPPY!”

“Master… is Master Liam…” Hermione gasped, realizing the elf was insinuating that Liam was dead.

“Of course not, you idiot. He’s fine,” he snapped, “Go to my desk, get my portkey to St. Mungo’s.”

“Yes, Master.”

She was back in an instant holding a small black velvet bag and handing it to Draco, who emptied the contents on the floors and held tightly to Liam.

“Where’s the necklace?”

“I left it, couldn’t touch it… It’s… it’s still on the floor by my desk…”

“Poppy, go to the Ministry, gather the necklace near Hermione’s desk and meet us at the hospital. Do NOT touch it. Are we understood?” Poppy was gone in a snap.

“Ready?” Hermione only nodded.

In an instant they were being dragged across space and landed in the Emergency wing at St. Mungos. They were quickly surrounded Healers and nurses, along with a floating stretcher, which Liam was placed on and ushered behind a set of swinging doors.

“Mister and Missus Malfoy, I’ll need you to wait here,” a young healer explained. Hermione could only hear the whooshing of blood in her ears, and Draco was yelling something or other about not waiting. She collapsed again, falling to her knees. “Take care of you wife, let us take care of your son.”

\-----

This boy, who was apparently working here, was looking at the pair of them with sad eyes, like their son was dead or something. He wasn’t. He was cursed,but dead? Those ancient Malfoy bastards wouldn’t let anyone off the hook that easy, no, he wasn’t dead.

“Can you tell us what happened? That might help us get to the bottom of this…”  
Draco knelt down and helped Hermione to her feet, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, but the tears finally stopping. She looked numb from it all, the weight pushing on her shoulders and Draco was having a hard time keeping her upright.

“I… I work at the Ministry. I had an artifact in my desk, I was studying it. I turned my back… it was a second, just a second. Draco, I swear, it was just a second,” the tears coming over her again and dropping her head onto his shoulder.

“He’s been cursed. The items were from a collection in my family’s vault, I had given them to the Ministry for testing, the necklace had been giving them a particularly hard time.”

“Is there anyone we can Floo for you, sir?”

“Yes. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Harry & Ginny Potter. Please.” Draco felt the numbness spreading over his chest as well. There was no fight left in him, as the young kid walked behind the doors.”

Draco led Hermione to a set of chairs in a waiting room, letting her cry in his shirt as he rubbed her back.

“I’m so sorry… It was just a second. Why did he have to go into my desk? Why, whywhywhy… Liam…”

“Shhh, love. It’s going to be alright, we are going to figure this out…”

Lucius and Narcissa stormed into the waiting room, his father looking as terrifying as he did all those years ago during the war.

“What in the hell is going on?”

Draco went on to explain it, and Lucius fell into a chair. Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder and covered her mouth with a trembling hands.

“Where is the necklace now? I might recognize it…” Lucius said hollowly.

“Poppy will be bringing it soon.”

Within a few minutes the Potters came in, followed by Poppy. Draco explained the situation, while Hermione sat in her own catatonic state, her blank expression giving away nothing.

“Master, the necklace,” she handed over a medium sized sack, and Draco dumped it in the middle of the floor. The necklace was gaudy and bulky, covered in precious gems and diamonds.

“Do you recognize it?” Harry raised an eye at Lucius, who shook his head.

“I don’t. Until Draco, we never really went through the vault. We just added to it, but this must have been added before our time.”

“It’s mine,” Narcissa’s voice said shakily, every pair of eyes shooting up to look at her, “Well not mine, but my families. I remember it, my great great aunt was wearing it in a portrait when she was younger… It hung at Grimmauld Place.”

“Do you remember anything else, anything that might help?” Potter slipped into his Auror role and Ginny excused herself, returning quickly with a styrofoam cup of tea for Hermione. She reached out and gave a weak smile, her hands shaking as she grabbed it and placed it next to her, not taking a drink.

“Her name… it was...Ursula. Ursula Black. I think maybe she was originally a Flint? I don’t know, I only met her a handful of times. I was so young and she was very, very old. She was a batty old woman, after her husband passed she locked herself away and rarely came out, only to pester the rest of the family. She’d show up dressed in all this ostentatious jewelry and giant furs and insult my family, then she’d leave.

“Who was her husband?” Ginny asked.

“Phineas. Phineas Niggellus Black.”

“Merlin’s beard, Narcissa,” Harry blurted, “His portrait hung at Grimmauld Place, and if Ursula’s did too… I own Grimmauld Place.”

“Oh, I had forgotten. Yes, let’s go. They might listen to me.”

“I’ll go too,” Draco announced and Hermione clutched at his robes and looked at him frantically, “Father, stay with Hermione. Love, I have to go, it’ll help the healers lift this blasted curse if we have all the information. Lucius dropped into the seat next to Hermione and Draco handed her to him.

Draco stood and reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring that had been safely stored there, he knelt down to his broken fiancee and slipped it on her finger, kissing it.  
“Promise, no matter what… you don’t take that off again?”

Hermione let out a sob and nodded, and grabbed his face crushing her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back like she was the remedy to all this pain. Each kiss healed him slightly, sealed the cracks and breathed life into his lungs again. He couldn’t lose her again, it had been 12 hours without her and he swore to whatever God was listening, never again.

He stood and nodded at his father, “I’ll stay with her, son. I promise.”

“We will be back soon,” The three of them disapparated quickly and the crack that it left behind was haunting, as Hermione wailed again.

\-----

They climbed the stairs at Grimmauld Place, taking two at a time and pulling down the attic stairs.

The attic was cluttered and dusty and even all of their Lumos’ together didn’t fully light the space, as if the light was being absorbed by the dank wood and clusters of cobwebs.

“Be prepared, they aren’t the most joyful bunch…” Harry warned, ripping a linen cover off the first portrait.

“BLOOD TRAITOR! Oh, Mistress Black, thank Salazar you have returned to reclaim Grimmauld Place.”

“Shut up, Ingrid. Where are Ursula and Phineas? I need to speak with them.”

“Shut up? SHUT UP?!” The plump, gray haired woman shrieked, “HOW DARE YOU! You sully your families name!” Harry sighed and covered her portrait again.

“Try and be nice to the next one, we might get to speak with them,” he reminded her gently, and she nodded.

Harry revealed another portrait, and Narcissa straightened her spine and lifted her chin, Draco moved to stand by her side and he transformed into the Pureblood Prince he once had been, mimicking his mother’s stance.

“Grandfather,” she stated clearly.

“Bellatrix? Is that you?”

“No, sir. It’s Narcissa.”

“Of course, of course, you girls always looked so much alike. You and the other one.”

“Andromeda,” she smiled faintly.

“Yes, yes my dear. What are you doing here?” he furrowed his brow, “This half-blood took us down! Has us hidden in the dark..” he sneered.

“I know, Grandfather. We are going to move you, we are going to take you back where you can displayed properly, but we need to speak to someone. Can you find them?”

“Who is it, dear?”

“Phineaus and Ursula Black, it’s urgent.”

He hesitated, “Oh, alright. Let me see if I can track them down. Uncover their portraits, they will hopefully be there soon.”

Draco and Harry begin ripping off the linen coverings lining them up around the attic. A few of them opened their eyes and shouted something hateful before leaving, but most of the frames were empty.

They waited for what seemed an hour, no one speaking. Just then, two middled aged portraits came to life, standing side by side with sour expressions.

“Well, is anyone going to explain why I am being summoned like a house cat?” Ursula crossed her arms pointedly across her chest.

\-----

“Missus Malfoy?”

“It’s Gra--” Lucius made to correct the healer.

“It’s fine,” Hermione cut in, looking down at the ring on her finger, “Yes?” her voice shaking.

“Would you like to see him?”

“Is… is he awake?” she trembled.

“I’m afraid not… We need some more information on the curse. Need to try a few more things, but he is in a magically induced coma for now. He isn’t in any pain, he’s sleeping.”

Hermione nodded her head, the tears returned and had stained her cheeks.

Lucius stood using his walking stick for support and helped Hermione to hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They walked through the doors, and into a small sterile room with a tiny window, filling only a square with light on the floor.

“Oh, Liam. My curious little boy…I’m so sorry,” she fell to her knees by the bed, grabbing his hand and kissing it over and over again.

“Come now, my boy. You’ll be right as rain shortly, you have too many people waiting for you to come around.” Lucius’ voice was shaky as well and Hermione reached out her other hand to grab his and squeeze it fiercly.

“I need to let them know,”

“How? Should we Floo?” Lucius asked

“No, they won’t be near a Floo… Can you cast a Patronus?”

Lucius shook his head, his eyes on the floor.

“I don’t know if I can think of anything happy enough…”

“When Liam was born?”

Hermione let out a cry and stood on shaking legs, drawing her wand. She closed her eyes and imagined his tiny toes, his knowing eyes… ‘Expecto Patronum,” she said softly and a small burst of silver magic came out of her wand and evaporated quickly. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

Focus.

The sound of his first cry, after hours of pushing, his scream was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, his small body being placed on her chest and looking at her for the first time.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

A beautiful silver otter flipped out of end of her wand and bounced happily in front of them. Skipping across her shoulders and then hopping onto Liam’s chest. The otter cocked her head at the sleeping boy and pressed her nose against his, trying to rouse him.

“Go to Grimmauld Place,” she commanded and quickly the Otter scurried off, and she was focusing on those first moments, then on his words and his first steps, toddling across their small flat chasing Crookshanks.

She felt the Otter arrive and directed it upstairs,

Remembering the first time Liam sat in his bed and sounded out the words to a picture book and within a week, reading the tales of Beedle the Bard.

“Draco, hurry. I’m with Liam, he’s safe and in an induced coma. I’m scared.”

Then she let the magic break, no longer able to focus on anything happy. Instead she let the darkness surround her and bring her under. She curled up in the chair, blocking out even the smallest rays of light.

\-----

“Aunt Ursula, I don’t know if you remember me… I was quite young, but I one of the daughters of Cygnus Black, this is my son, Draco. We need your help…”

“Need my help? I’m dead, dear. I don’t think I can do much helping,” she said flatly.

“It’s my son, he’s… he’s hurt. This necklace…” Draco opened the sack and used his wand to magically lift it from its confines so it hovered before them, “he touched it and now he’s ill. We need to know how to revive him.”

Ursula scoffed, “Your son is filth,” she rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me?” Draco hissed.

“Your son… he’s not of pureblood.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Should be obvious, son,” Phineaus spoke, “the necklace won’t affect a pureblood.”

“You fucking--” Draco began.

“Excuse me? Narcissa, you’ve raised your child to be a intolerant, little shit…”

“Enough. This child, he’s an innocent. He can’t help the circumstances of his birth…”

“He’s better off this way, he won’t be muddying our lines anymore,” Ursula waved them off, leaving the portrait frame. Phineaus made to follow her.

“Uncle… Please. He’s not just our only Grandson, he is the last child born to both the Black and Malfoy lines. Both lines end with him if he’s not saved,” Narcissa pleaded.

Phineaus turned and eyed Draco, “He’ll have more. Try to make make it with a pureblood this time,”

“I swear to Salazar Slytherin himself, I will not have another child if you don’t help us save my son.”

Phineaus eyed him, cocking his head back and forth. He finally sighed, “The curse is Falsum Mortem,” he said in a bored drawl.

“And the cure?” Draco said in a rush before Phineaus could try to leave again.

He groaned in exasperation, “Wiggenweld Potion, substitute Flobberworm Mucus for Glowden Mucus,” with that he left.

The three of them looked at each other, and disApparated instantly.

\-----

Draco burst the doors to Liam’s room, only to find Hermione in worse shape than when he left.

“Love… It’s ok, we know the antidote. Potter’s talking to the healers know, the Potion Master should be working on it soon.”

“It’s my fault…”

“It’s not… You’d never hurt Liam, could never hurt Liam.”

“It is… I shouldn’t… I can’t…” she collapsed into another round of tears and Draco kissed each one from her cheeks.

\-----

St. Mungo’s potion master came by about half an hour later, he explained that he had Wiggenweld by the barrelful, but he would need to brew the special concoction. It would take about one week.

One. Fucking. Week.

They were to trust the process, trust him.

Fuck the process. Fuck him.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'll be able to update again for a few days :/ I have work like crazy and of course it's the holiday weekend!! 
> 
> BUT I'm gonna try! We are sooooo close to the end (of at least this story, not the universe...). 
> 
> XOXO.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. This be it. 
> 
> It's really it. I'm not crying... YOU'RE CRYING! 
> 
> Ok... I'm probably the only one crying. 
> 
> Please excuse any gratuitous grammar errors, I wanted to get this out and I've had wine... so I can only be blamed for content not grammar. It's the rules.

Hermione hadn’t showered in 3… no, 4 days. Her hair was matting at the roots, and there was a ketchup stain on her shirt from when Harry had insisted she eat, and all she could swallow were french fries. 

“Love, there’s nothing we can do. We’ll be gone 45 minutes tops… You need to take care of yourself.” 

“I can’t, he might--”

“He won’t. The potion is going to be ready soon, and you’ll want to have showered when he wakes.”

“What if--”

“He will. Okay?”

“Just come home, take a shower. Eat a proper meal. I will have you back here in 2 hours. I promise.”

“Who will sit with him?” she exclaimed in a horrified voice.

“Poppy!” 

“Yes, Master Draco?”

“Will you please sit with Liam?”

“Of course, of course, Master… It would be my pleasure to sit with him.” Poppy stood next to the bed.  
\-----

Hermione felt like she was stuck in her chair. In her life. In the universe. 

Draco was a line in the water, leading her somewhere. It didn’t matter where. 

She was walking, and then she touched something, a cup? 

She was gone, and then there again. 

The tile was cold on her feet and she heard the rustle of denim and the sound of water on porcelain. 

She stepped in, the flash of a happier memory chased away by the crushing sadness of not hearing her son for 4 days.

She was alone in the bath, but loving hands were lathering shampoo and pouring water down her scalp. 

It felt… nice. 

Fuck. She shouldn’t feel nice. Not now. She swatted at the hands who were loving her. 

They didn’t leave. 

Bristles through her curls and a wand drying them. 

Tshirt, sweats and trainers. 

Gone and there again, but still gone in the important ways.

\----

“Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger… we are ready to offer him the potion.”

“Well, get on with it!” Draco snapped. He hadn’t been eating, definitely hadn’t been sleeping. He was better than Hermione but that still didn’t make him ok. 

This Falsem Mortem was indeed a False Death. Liam’s chest moved, but his body was lifeless, his skin gray. It was a nightmare to stare at what looked like your dead son for days. He would suffer a thousand Cruciatus Curses if he never had to look at Liam like this again. 

“You might want to wait in the waiting room… It can be rather graphic. Wiggenweld potion can have a dramatic effect, and we don’t know how the substitution will handle it.”

“Are you sure it will work?” Hermione rasped with a dry croak. 

“We are confident, but there are no guarantees.”

“Fuck’s sake, we aren’t leaving. Give it to him!” Draco’s hand was on Hermione’s shoulder, who sat at his bedside. She reached up her hand to squeeze it, and then returned it to holding Liam’s. “I’m sorry… it’s been a long week,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you.. Can we just do this?”

“Yes sir, of course.” 

The young healer walked over to Liam’s bedside and gently pried open his lips farther than they were. He produced a small glowing purple vial, which he emptied into the back of Liam’s throat, then rubbed his hand down his neck and then closed his mouth. 

Draco and Hermione didn’t share a breath, they only waited. 

It was too long. Nothing was fucking happening. The healer started to look panicked and checked his pulse. 

Suddenly, Liam started seizing, body and limbs thrashing against the bed and foam appearing at the corners of his mouth. Draco moved to restrain him but felt a strong pair of arms around his, another healer. 

Liam’s lips were the strangest shade of purple and his eyes opened for the first time in days, only to roll lifelessly back in his head. 

The thrashing stopped. Everything stopped. The earth was no longer spinning. Sun, no longer shining. This is what death felt like. A painful void, full of nothing and crushing despair. The only sound to keep him company were Hermione’s wails of suffering. 

He sank to his knees and the healer finally released him, tears wetting his cheeks. He sobbed into the mattress, clutching at the cold hands of his only son. 

“Enervate,” Hermione’s shaky voice called out, her wand pointed at his chest. No sooner did the last syllable leave her lips then a gasp filled Liam’s lungs and his eyes shot open in a panic. 

He was gasping and coughing, clutching at his neck. Draco lifted his back to rub it firmly and he wrapped him in his arms. Hermione grappling at his legs, his belly, anything she could touch. 

“Mummy… Daddy… I’m thirsty…”

“Oh, my beautiful boy,” Hermione was smiling for the first time in days and kissing his cheeks. 

“Did I die?”

“No, of course not! You will live to be 140 years old,” Hermione laughed. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed the noise, until it was ringing in his ears again. He couldn’t speak, his voice was elsewhere. But he could feel, and there was never going to be a moment happier than this one. 

He lifted Hermione’s face to kiss her quickly but firmly, a reassurance. A promise. 

\-----

A week later they were back at the townhouse, finally home. There had been a small welcome home get together waiting, and he was passed around by every member of their extended, makeshift family. 

He was resting now, and Hermione felt herself let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding since the accident at the Ministry. She curled up into the pocket of Draco’s embrace and threw a blanket over her legs, taking a smell of her tea. 

“How are you?” Draco finally spoke. 

 

“I think… I think I’m okay. Somehow,” she shrugged, “He’s here, and he’s alive and beautiful. How could anything be wrong?”

“Will I ever be able to thank you for giving me Liam?”

“You can try,” she pressed her lips together in amusement and nestled in tighter. 

“How about I start with… telling you about the marriage contract…” Hermione tensed in his arms. 

“Draco, I told you I trusted you. When I was tested on that, I failed you. You don’t owe me any explanations, I know how you feel about Liam and I.” 

“I’d still like to explain…”

“I really don’t--”

“Please,” he whispered. She nodded.

“My parents and the Parkinson’s signed a marriage contract when I was in 4th year. We had been dating about a year, but that was really just a bonus. Some kids were signed away without even knowing their betrothed. Honestly, we felt lucky. She was my friend, and it could be much worse,” Draco took a deep breath and squeezed her gently. 

“Anyway, there is a clause in the contract. If we marry, we were rewarded with a hefty Gringotts Vault fed by our parents. However, when the male turns thirty, if the contract hasn’t been fulfilled, it expires. It can only be cancelled otherwise, by a payment to the other party’s parents. 

Pansy never tried or never succeeded, I don’t know which. Shortly after the war ended, when I… reformed, you could say, I told her I had no intention of ever marrying her. I told her to find someone else. She didn’t or wouldn’t or whatever. 

So I waited… figuring the contract would expire and we would be rid of each other. However, you and that snarky little boy showed up and shook up my life. You made my life worth living again, and gave me a reason to hope for more. 

Shortly after I fell in love with you, I told the Parkinson’s I’d like to null the contract, they thought I was mad… after all, the contract was up within the year. I didn’t care. I paid the sum set aside in the contract, and it was over. That was the paperwork Pansy dropped off. She was of course pissed, and Blaise is a fucking racist arse who I have no excuses for. He’s fired, obviously.”

“Really?” Hermione finally spoke in the softest whisper. 

“Really. Accio Parkinson Contract.” A roll of parchment arrived in his waiting hand within minutes, and he handed it to Hermione. 

She took it with a shaky hand and unrolled it, finding the information he had just told her to be written and sealed in wax. 

“Thank you.”

“That’s it?”

“And I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I drunkenly let Blaise get a rise out of me. I should have kept my wits about me. It started a ripple effect that ended with Liam in St. Mungo’s…”

“That wasn’t your fault,”

“I know. Honestly. But things could have been different. Should have been different. I should have trusted you… Not 12 hours before I told you I would trust you with my happiness for the rest of my life. Then as soon as it came up, I doubted you. I’m awful…”

“I love you, Hermione Granger soon-to-be Malfoy,” she rolled her eyes.

“Obviously, I’ll hyphenate.”

“We can discuss it. How will everyone know you are my rightful property after all? Also, have you spoken to your parents about a dowry? We need to have the paperwork drawn up as to your surrender…” he said in a serious voice. 

“You know I’ll hex you, right? You can’t be thick enough to believe I won’t.” 

Draco laughed beautifully and kissed the curls on her head. 

“You have a lifetime to hex me, Granger. Don’t waste the good ones now…”

“Oh, I have an arsenal, Malfoy. Don’t tempt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH! 
> 
> Check back with me friends... I'm going to have a bunch of cute, fluffy, wonderful little one-shots that will span the next 6 years in the universe. 
> 
> We will then pick up with... DRUM ROLL!!!!! A brand new story! 
> 
> Give me all your good comments and none of your bad ones (because I'm horribly insecure, and wine drunk...as previously stated).
> 
> Until next time, my beautiful friends.
> 
> LadyKenz


	21. 21

Hey guys!

Sorry to tease you... Wanted to let you know that the Ever After Drabbles are posted! Well, one is posted. Head over and check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Love? Hate? Delete?!


End file.
